Unspoken Friends
by The Fakhouri Legacy
Summary: What if someone actually helped Naruto when he was younger? How would this simple thing change history? And what about a certain lavender-eyed girl? Smart Naruto, Good Sasuke/FemHaku, Slight Council/Sakura bashing. Rating changed to M due to future language
1. Prologue

**Posted December 2nd, 2015**

*Fakhouri enters her new studio and turns on the lights*

Fakhouri: Whelp time to get started...

*Randomly, Naruto appears in the door way*

Naruto: Fakhouri doesn't own me! *disappears*

Fakhouri: ...Ok...Here's the first chapter of Unspoken Friends

* * *

Konaha, or the Hidden Leaf Village, was a prosperous and very open minded village and was assumed to be the strongest of the Hidden villages since the end of the Third Great Ninja War.

At least until the Kyuubi attack on October Tenth. On this day, countless lives were lost, including the Yondaime Hokage. With this loss depression struck the village. Not only had they lost their military power and leader, some lost everything. Children were placed in orphanages as the days pasted. However there was one child who was born on that day.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The Yondaime had to seal half of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and take the other half with him to the grave. The Sandaime, after coming out of retirement, made a law that the younger generation could never know about his burden.

That didn't however stop the villagers and some of the shinobi to torture, stab, belittle, and abuse Naruto. He became the village pariah and many believed he was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi.

In another world, this was his life for 12 years. Never knowing the love of a mother or getting acknowledgement of a father. Never even know what 'love' was exactly until he was an adult. He is known as the Leaf number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

But in this world. He is aware of his surroundings and is just playing dumb. A raven haired mother of two showed him what commpassion was and gave him something e would've gone without if not for her ...

An actual purpose. Not just stating he'll be Hokage.

While they never said they were friends they knew it to be true...

These three were Unspoken Friends from the day they made a promise to each other...

...

...

...Wait...

Where'd the heck did the lavender-eyed girl come from!?

* * *

Fakhouri: Yeah Yeah. I know it's short but it's a good starting point. I'd recommend reading my other story **One Strange School in a Town Far Far Away.** Just as something to read if you decide to follow this one. Oh yeah The reason it's so short is due to this is my first Naruto fanfiction so, as I stated earlier, I needed a starting point. Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say. So until next time!


	2. By Chance?

**Posted December 3rd, 2015**

Fakhouri: Here we are again! First off I'd like to that those of you who reviewed! It really motivates me to know that this has caught your attention!

*A yawn is heard in the background*

Fakhouri: Secondly, I was planning on waiting a week to write and post this chapter, but seeing how much interest this has raised, I've started writing like crazy! Lastly There will be romance in this story but I most likely won't have it happen until at least after the Academy. Just to let you know what to expect!

*Another yawn is heard*

Fakhouri: *Anime tick mark forms on her forehead* Anyway We have a guest to say the disclaimer. Welcome Shikamaru Nara!

*She turns and looks at Shikamaru...who is asleep on the couch...*

Fakhouri: SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru: *groans and opens one eye* Troublesome woman...What is it?

Fakhouri: Say the disclaimer...

Shikamaru: *sighs* What a drag...Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto Franchise. If she did, she'd actually have something to do besides write. *goes back to sleep*

Fakhouri: *eye twitches* I'd strangle him but I need him...Anyway, Here's _**By Chance?**_

'Speaking'

' _Thoughts'_

 **'Demon/bijuu'**

 **' _Demon/Bijuu Thoughts'_**

* * *

-6 years after the Kyuubi Attack-

Within the Hidden Leaf village, a six year old boy with spiky blond hair was...

"Get him!" "You won't get away this time, demon!"

..Running for his life.

' _Why?'_ thought the boy as he ran from the small mob behind him. ' _Why do they hate me?'_

This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Not that he knew this due to the Third's law about his status never revealed to him.

Naruto sighed mentally as he turned into an alley but stopped as he realized it was a dead end, _'Crap!'_

"There he is!" "We have you now!" "Demon brat, You cost me everything! Now you die!"

Naruto barely turned and proceeded to assume the fetal position, waiting for the stabbing and excruciating pain to start...

But it never came. ' _Huh?'_ he thought as he look up. When he did, he saw a female ANBU with a Dove mask. He could tell she was a she due to his knowledge of genders. That and the long raven colored hair.

The few shinobi in the mob glared at Dove while the civilians just gulped. "Get out of the way!" One of them yelled. Obviously not the brightest one among them.

Dove spoke in a monotonous tone, sending chills done some of the civilians backs, "You will cease your current actions and leave this area.".

One of the braver shinobi started walking towards Dove, "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do ab-" He would never finish that sentence due to the kunai that lodged itself into his neck. "This is your final warning. Failure to comply will be met with force..." Dove said with her arm extended. The civilians and shinobi gulped as she was still speaking in a neutral voice. They knew that if she killed one of them, she would bat an eye at kill them all. SO they did the most logical thing they could collectively think of...

They ran as if Anko was after them.

Dove lowered her arm and turned to face Naruto, who had lost consciousness soon after she arrived.

She sighed as she went over and picked him up, "Let's get you home...". With that she shunshined to Naruto's apartment, which was given to him a year after getting thrown out of the orphanage, placed him on the bed, and shunshined to ANBU Headquarters to make her report.

-Later...Anbu HQ, Locker room-

Dove sighed as she sat on one off the benches in the ANBU locker room.

"I know that sigh. What's wrong, Mikoto?"

Mikoto Uchiha, mother of two and wife to Fugaku Uchiha.

Mikoto sighed as she removed her mask, "I thought I told you to call me by my ANBU codename, Dolphin..". Another ANBU, now Identified as Dolphin, sat down next to her, "You did. I just choose not to.".

Mikoto rolled her eyes as she set her Dove mask on her lap. Dolphin continued, "So what's up?"

Mikoto looked at her mask, "Naruto got attacked...again..". Dolphin sighed, "Was he hurt?" Mikoto shook her head, "No.". Dolphin nodded, "Good."

For the past year, Dove and Dolphin have been Naruto's protection detail. Since they were put on the job, they've stopped forty-one mob attacks, seventeen assassins, and one arsonist. Unfortunately, this if just a small fraction of what has been done to Naruto that they couldn't stop.

Mikoto sighed, "Yeah..". A peaceful silence was there for a few minutes until she spoke again, "Hey Dolphin."

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about retiring from ANBU...and from being a ninja.."

"What?!"

Mikoto looked at him, "You heard me."

Dolphin, if he had his mask of so she could see his face, had a confused and frustrated expression, "But what about Naruto?! I can't protect him alone!"

Mikoto chuckled, "There are more experienced ANBU who could help. In fact, ask Dog. I'm sure he'd help.".

Dolphin sighed, "That's not the point! Naruto has grown to trust us! He even call you Dove-nee-chan last month! Also why after seven year do you decide now to leave?!"

Mikoto ran a hand through her hair, "I need to do something for Naruto that I can't do in ANBU...".

"And what would that be?" Dolphin said, as he was now curious.

"To fulfill a little prediction Kushina and I made 6 years ago."

Dolphin, who was hard to surprise, was shocked.

Ever since Kushina's death 6 years ago, every ANBU learned that badmouthing her was taboo around Mikoto unless said person would want extensive injuries. Talking about Kushina just brings Mikoto down and, therefore, puts her into a ticking time bomb state. To make matters worse, when there were recovering their dead, they never found Kushina. There have been rumors about what actually happened to her, but all have been proven false.

"And what would that be?"

Mikoto grabbed her mask off her lap as she stood, "You'll see...See ya whenever." With that she left the room, leaving dolphin alone with Cobra, the only other ANBU in the room...

-Later again..Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, sighed as he looked at the Dove mask on his desk.

Just a few minutes earlier, Mikoto had dropped off her resignation and mask to him.

He set the mask in a drawer, in case she ever needed it again.

He then looked at the Hokage mountain and sighed _'Minato...Kushina...What would you do in my situation...'_

He then chuckled _'Now that I think about it...Minato would strangle me and Kushina...'_ He shivered and mumbled, "I don't even want to know.."

-Unknown Location-

A shadowy figure is show standing in from of a large desk, "Sir.".

A figure at the desk responded, "What is it?"

"The patient is responding to the drugs. But I don't expect the recovery to be any time soon."

A red eye opened on the figure behind the desk, "Then everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Fakhouri: And yet another chapter down! So please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

*A hammer flies though the wall and narrowly misses her*

Fakhouri: Also I'm put a poll on my profile for the Kyuubi's gender. Either way is fine but I want to know what you want to have appear! if you want to guess at who the mystery figures are and the patient, go right ahead!

*Another hammer comes close to hitting her*

Fakhouri: So until next time! *ducks under her desk as another hammer flies into the room* If I survive that long!


	3. Where's the Ramen?

**Posted December 8th, 2015**

Fakhouri: Here we are again! Yet another insert of _Unspoken Friends._ As you can see I survived the hammer attack but my studio however...

*Camera zooms out showing multiple holes and boarded up sections of the wall then zooms back in on Fakhouri*

Fakhouri: Yeah...let's just leave it at that...Anyways we have another special guest to say our disclaimer for this insert! And here he is!

*She pushes a button and a plume of smoke appears. As it dissipates however it revealed no one*

Fakhouri: ...

*3 hours later*

*Kakashi Hatake appears where the plume did*

Kakashi: Yo

Fakhouri: YOU'RE LATE!

Kakashi: Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a different route here then I encountered an elderly lad-

Fakhouri: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Kakashi: Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto, those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If she did, who knows where the actually storyline would be...

Fakhouri: Why you little...

Kakashi: Ciao *shunshins out of the studio*

* * *

-Next Morning. Naruto's Apartment-

As the sun hit his face, Naruto groaned as his worst enemy was upon him again. He grabbed the nearest this, which was said enemy, and threw it at the wall. He smiled as the dreaded enemy was silence until the realization hit him...

 _'Not again...'_

He opened one eye and sighed as the sight of his smashed alarm clock entered his view, ' _That's the third one this week...'_

-In his mindscape-

 _ **'My host is an idiot...'**_ thought the Kyuubi.

-Real World-

Naruto grumbled as he rolled out of bed with the grace of a sloth...

and had his face also graciously meet the floor...

"Mupid mock..."

Outside, Dolphin and Serpent were trying their hardest not to laugh...

Well the former was. The latter was...

Laughing her ass off as quieting as she could to not wake the tenants of the building next to them.

Back inside his apartment, Naruto slowly began his slow ascend to standing up. He was standing up when a thought struck him, _'Wait...Last thing I remember was that Dove neechan saved me from the mob that was chasing me...But that was in an alley so why...'_

He then slapped himself in the face, _'She brought me back here...'_

Contrary to his personality, Naruto was actually a extremely smart boy, even at the age of 6. Of course he had to mature fast since last night's incident was a common occurrence in his daily routine. Which was wake up (begrudgingly) eat ramen, prank the ANBU (Except Dove Dolphin Dog and Serpent), eat Ramen, talk to the Old Man, prank the civilians, try to read (He was never taught how to), eat ramen, run for his life, then conk out in the blissful wonderland of sleep.

He begrudgingly grabbed the broom and dust pan he kept by his bed and walked...

Well, zombie walked over to the remains of his clock and swept them up. He then dumped them into the trash, deposited his cleaning implements where he got them and went to the kitchen.

He took one glance inside his refrigerator and sighed, "Of course I'm out of ramen..." As he thought about it, he realized that that was the reason he was out last night. He had went to the grocery store and gotten his usual...

Eighteen things of instant ramen. When he went to check out, he bumped into on the the other customers...It's pretty obvious what ensued next.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose with his skinny fingers, "I really need to learn that disguise jutsu that Shinobi use.." He thought that the sooner he learned that the sooner he would be able to be out in public without receiving those glares. The main reason he where his hideously orange jumpsuit, besides it being the only thing he could afford and his favorite color, was to hide exactly who malnourished he was. Without the jumpsuit, you would think that he never ate.

In public, he wore a mask. One that showed him as an idiotic hyperactive kid who never felt sadness. Those who thought that were completely wrong. Not once in his entire life, which was only 6 years, had he been truly happy. The closest he came to was when the Matron of his orphanage talked to him...

Well his first one..She died when he was 3..

He went and got dressed before checking his frog wallet, which he recieved last year on his birthday, "I should have enough."

Outside, Dolphin leaned against the tree trunk of the branch he was on, "It still astounds me how he is even alive with how malnourished he is..."

"Yeah...No kid should have to deal with that...It's not like he chose to be the container of you know what."

Dolphin nodded as they entered a comfortable silence until Naruto left his house.

-Uchiha Clan house-

Mikoto smiled as she, for the first time since her second child was born, cooked breakfast for her family. Usually she was only able to attend lunch and dinner and even then it wasn't a guarantee. She chuckled as she placed some baby tomatoes onto the smallest plate. She had made pancakes with some bacon.

As she set the table, Mikoto heard the sound of rustling sheets and tired grumbling. She chuckled, _'Seems they are up sooner then I thought.'_

The smallest and youngest in the family was the first to enter the dining room and was immediately assaulted by the aroma of amazing cooking. His eyes opened and saw something he thought he would never see in the morning, "KAA-SAN!" Mikoto turned around and smiled. She then knelt down and opened her arms, "Come and give your Kaa-san a hug Sasuke.".

He didn't need to be told a second time.

-Later At the park-

Mikoto smiled as she looked at Sasuke playing with some of the other clan heirs. It warmed her heart that maybe he wouldn't fall under the Uchiha Curse. She resumed conversing with her friend, Hikira Hyuga, slightly noticing her eldest daughter hiding behind her legs.

-With Sasuke-

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he tagged a very feral looking boy.

The feral boy growled, "How do you keep doing that?!"

"Easy." He reached out an poked the feral boy, "Like this." The feral boy's eye twitched, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BAS-"

"KIBA!"

The feral boy, now known as Kiba, winced as her looked at a extremely feral looking woman, who had a large ninja hound under the bench where she sat. He gulped, "Sorry ma...".

Sasuke laughed at his buddy's misfortune while another boy with a pinapple hairdo mumbled, "Troublesome..." **(A/N: I don't think I need to say who this one it.)**

As he looked around, he caught a very vibrant blonde and orange blob sitting under a tree. His eye mentally twitched as he thought, _'With that color of hair and clothing he should have been easy to notice...So how did we all miss him?'_

He started walking towards said blob and a figure started to take shape. He stopped once he remembered where he saw the face before...

 _FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!_

 _Sasuke was currently sitting in front of his father, Fugaku Uchiha. He was very excited because he was never able to get the attention of his tou-san before. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his hope this was about him faded as Fugaku spoke._

 _"Son..". He held up a picture of a boy around his age with vibrant spiky blond hair, "I want you to stay away from this..boy. He is nothing but trouble."_

 _KAI!_

Sasuke blinked as he looked at the blonde in front of him, _'This kid is the one Tousan was telling me about? He seems normal to me...'_ He was so deep in his thoughts...

Well as deep as he could go as a 6 year old. That he missed the number of books stacked next to the boy.

Naruto mumbled, "Stupid books...making words to big to understand...".

He was currently trying to teach himself how to read...

And he was hating every minute of it. He knew that reading was an important skill to learn but it was a pain in the ass to learn.

"What are you doing over here?"

He jumped as the question entered his ears. He looked up from the book he was...looking at, and looked at a ravened haired boy in front of him.

This was a surprise since almost all the kids at the park avoided him...

"I'm...reading."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're reading?" He pointed at the book, "Then why is it upside down?"

Quickly Naruto turned the book over, earning a sweat drop from Sasuke. Naruto mumbled, "Thanks...".

Sasuke nodded and sat down next to Naruto, "So what are you reading?"

"A...story...".

Sasuke blinked as he looked at the page, _'This is a cook book...He can't read i guess.'_

He sighed a very Shikamaru like sigh, "You do realize that this is a cook book right?"

He hurriedly closed the book and laughed nervously, "Right! He he I knew that.." He grabbed one of the smaller books at the bottom of the stack. Sasuke grabbed the book, receiving an incredulous look from Naruto. "You can't read can you?"

Naruto, thinking that this boy was just another bully clenched on of his fists ready for a fight, "Yea. So what..".

Sasuke opened the book and pointed to the words, "I'll teach you then.".

Meanwhile, Mikoto was staring at Sasuke interacting with Naruto. Normally she would've done what the other mothers, except Hikira, had done with their children and took them away once they saw Naruto. This was to save face...

Actually Fugaku ordered her to keep Sasuke away from the 'Demon Brat'.

Hikira sighed, "I'm not surprise why the villagers are scared having not been a shinobi. But the other shinobi mothers too? Did they forget the basic lesson of sealing?" Mikoto sighed, "I believe so. I'm just glad that no one has had the bright idea to kill Naruto." ' _Even though they have.'_

Hikira nodded, "Agreed." She placed a hand on Hinata's head, who looked up at her, "Why don't you go play with those two over there?"

Hinata shook her head vigorously and hid further behind Hikira's legs. Hikira sighed, "Well then I better get home. It was a pleasure to talk to you again Mikoto." Mikoto bowed her head, "We must do this again.". She smiled as Hikira picked up Hinata and walked away from the park.

Mikoto stood up and walked towards Sasuke and Naruto, who were both focused on _Tale of a Gutsy Ninja._

 _"_ Sasuke! It's time to go home!"

Sasuke looked up then to Naruto, "You going to be here tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded since he didn't have anything better to do (all of his pranks were set, so all he had to do was wait until sun rise the next morning.)

Sasuke waved as he ran to Mikoto, "See ya then!" Naruto waved back.

Naruto watched him leave and then left. Unbeknownst, to anyone but him, he was yearning for the thing Sasuke and everyone else had...

Family...

* * *

Fakhouri: So what did you think? Review please! Also I need to know whether you want the Kyuubi Male or Female! Its on my profile. It'll close within the next few chapters so hurry and get your opinion in!

Fakhouri: Until next time! Ja ne!

*A hammer comes through the wall and hits her in the head*

 **YEOWWWWW!**


	4. The Unspoken Bond and Pranks

**Posted December 17, 2015**

*Fakhouri appears with a comically large Ice pack on her head*

Fakhouri: Oh how I wish the walls were steel...Ow...

*The studio door is blasted down and a purple blur enters the room. Said blur lands on its feet and reveals that its Anko*

Anko: Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto! If she did she'd be able to afford a better studio!

Fakhouri: *Sweatdrops* You're early Anko...I haven't even said anything...

Anko: Oh...Well it's better to be early than three hours late!

Fakhouri: Whatever...Ow...Anyway I'm going to try to make my chapters longer as per suggestion, so I might not get this updated every week. Maybe every other week. Just depends on how much time I have.

Anko: Get on with it!

Fakhouri:...Whatever...Here's the next insert of _Unspoken Friends..._ Ow *rests her head on her desk*

* * *

-Next day At the Uchiha Compound-

Mikoto hummed as she prepared for yet another trip to the park. Sasuke was smiling..An actually smile not the Uchiha version. Mikoto looked at him, "Excited to go to the park I see."

He nodded. Mikoto put her sandals on, "I forgot to ask yesterday. Did you make any new friends?" Sasuke nodded again, "Yep." His expression changed though. Mikoto noticed this, "What's the matter?"

He mumbles incoherently.

"Hmmm?"

"I forgot to ask for his name..."

Mikoto blinked once, twice, three times...

Then chuckled, "Shouldn't that have been your first question when you met him?"

"Yeah but-" He was interrupted by a mass exclamation

"NAAAAARRRUUUTOOOOOOO!"

Mikoto raise an eyebrow but was inwardly laughing as she recalled what happened before dinner last night...

 _Flashback no jutsu!_

 _-Clan head's household-_

 _Mikoto was in the kitchen preparing some rice with sushi and cooked vegetables. She was placing it on the plates (bowls for rice) when she felt a presence behind her..._

 _"What is it, Dolphin?"_

 _The presence was in fact Dolphin, her old partner. He chuckled, "I'll never surprise you will I?"_

 _"Nope. So why are you here?"_

 _"Naruto gave me a message to give to you...well Dove."_

 _Mikoto raised an eyebrow. How did he know she was an Uchiha and how did he know where she was._

 _"How did he-?"_

 _"He didn't.."_

 _"Then?.."_

 _"He just ordered me to give this scroll to Dove nee chan." With that, he pulled out a scroll and held it out to her._

 _Mikoto had to fight to smirk, "He ordered you to? How did he do that?"_

 _Dolphin scratched the back of his head, "He threatened me..."._

 _"Threatened?! How does a 6 year old kid THREATEN you, an ANBU, into doing his will!?"_

 _"He threatened that I'd be his next target for his pranks..."_

 _Mikoto paled at that. While Naruto was a secret prodigy, he inherited his pranking nature from Kushina...Kami knows how much Naruto's surpassed her's._

 _Dolphin nodded, "Yeah well I better get back before he thinks I didn't do it." With that he vanished._

 _Mikoto hesitantly opened the scroll. Once she did and nothing happened she read what was in it._

 _"_ Dear Dove Nee chan. If you are not of a clan you can just toss this out into the nearest fire. If you are however, keep reading. Tomorrow morning when the sunrises a massive prank is going to happen. Since I don't know what clan, (I know you are not any of the Yamanaka, Nara or Akimiichi clans) you are in, Im just going to list off the clans being pranked and what to avoid.

Inuzuka: Avoid the detergent and dog shampoo when you wash your clothes. There is itching powder in it.

Hyuga: Lock your dresser...Just do it...

Uchiha: Avoid the shampoo for awhile. I put hair dye in it. (*inserts laughing*)

Aburame: AVOID THE COMPOUND! I REPEAT AVOID THE COMPOUND! I RELEASED A FEW FROGS IN THERE!

Also I'd avoid HQ until noon...I may have messed with the masks a bit..

See ya around...Well..maybe.."

 _Mikoto blinked before telling Sasuke to not wash his hair tonight. She knew when Naruto was joking and not...But this time she didn't and that scared her!_

 _KAI!_

Itachi and Fugaku stomped out of the house...With very bubble gum like hair.

Mikoto couldn't stop herself from laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. Sasuke was already laughing and sputtering, "Whh-oeve-er D-d-did that should be giving a medal!"

At the Inuzuka compound, every member and dog was rolling srcatching and itching themselves while Tsume, the clan head, grumbled "I'm going to maim that brat..."

At the Hyuga, they woke up normally and loked out their window...to see their collective undergarments spread across the grounds and walls. Well expect one Hyuga.

At the Aburame, you could see the first emotion shown from them as they ran from...a toad and a frog...

At ANBU HQ, A certain ANBU unfortunately learned what Naruto had done...When he tried to take off his mask...

Mikoto and Sasuke started to calm down. She stood up, "Ready?" Sasuke nodded and with that they left.

-Meanwhile in the streets of Konoha-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'VE GOT TO LIGHTEN UP!" Naruto yelled as she ran from the growing group of angry and some pinkified shinobi and ANBU.

A woman with purple hair put up into a spiked pony tail was ejoying her dango when she say a Orange blur run past with a dust cloud behind him...and most of the shinobi in the village.

So she did what many people would do...

Laugh her ass off while thinking, ' _That gaki is able to outrun these shinobi! Oh HA OW My spleen! HAHAHAHAHA!'_

 _"_ Get back here BRAT!"

Naruto laughed as he turned a corner and then into an alley and waited for the mob to pass.

They did to blinded by the urge to catch him to notice...

"Hey brat...".

Most of them...

Gulping, Naruto slowly turned around and saw Tsume...with her ninja hounds...with all of them having a murderous look on their faces...

"Crap..."

-One severe beating and trip to the hospital later-

"No one can take a joke..." mumbled Naruto as he hobbled to his usual spot in the park with a scroll.

He, painfully, sat down and opened the scroll revealing a seal. It was a common storage seal. **(A/N Yes I know he shouldn't know what this is but remember I've made him smart in this!))**

He channeled what chakra he could and a plume of smoke appeared.

In place of the plume was a pile of books.

He slid the books to his side and star- err tried to read...

Mikoto walked with Sasuke to the park and noticed Naruto...

...

...

With a familiar orange book...

-In the trees-

Dog and Dolphin were on Naruto duty today and what he grabbed to read got the appropriate reactions...

Dog was crying anime tears as he found a fellow pervert, since he was on this duty much he didn't know Naruto couldn't read, while Dolphin was praying to whatever god that Mikoto wouldn't be here...

It was in vain of course...

-Back to the park area-

Mikoto's eye twitched. While she knew he could understand what was in the book, Sasuke could read fluenently and she didn't want him reading that book...EVER...

She looked around and saw Kiba and Hinata chatting (albeit Kiba occasionally scratched a random spot on his body and Hinata was just talking to be polite).

She looked at Sasuke...only to see empty space...

Mikoto gulped and looked towards Naruto's direction to see Sasuke walking towards him...

She acted on instinct and shunshin over to naruto grabbed the book and shunshined back where she was with the book in a pocket.

Naruto however blinked as he finally started to understand the first word on the page...only to have the book disappear..

' _Ok...'_

He grabbed a different book as he say the same boy, what was it his mother called himm...Sasuke!, from yesterday come before him.

He opened the book, "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, _'How did he know my name?_ '

 _Flashback no jutsu!_

" _Sasuke it's time to go home!"_

 _Kai!_

He blinked again _'Oh yeah...'_

"Hey."

Sasuke grabbed the book and sat next to the blond, "Shall we start?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure." Inwardly he was surprised that Sasuke actually did follow through with what he said yesterday.

"What's your name anyway?"

...

"Huh?" Was the only intellectual thing that popped into his mind.

-Mindscape-

 _ **'I repeat...I'm stuck inside an idiot...'**_

-Real world-

Sasuke chuckled, "Your name. You know the thing you are called by?"

Naruto blinked, "Naruto."

Sasuke froze, "Naruto?...As in the name I heard shouted across the village earlier?"

He nodded.

Sasuke burst out laughing, "That was you!? Oh Kami! You pracked the Uchiha clan!"

Naruto smiled as he recalled what he did and mentally registered that Sasuke is probably an Uchiha, "Yep!"

and so began their unspoken friendship.

-With Mikoto-

She sat down next to Tsume and Hikari **((A/N I forget how I spelled it))** , "Hey."

Tsume nodded while Hikari repiled, "Hey, Mikoto."

"What's new?"

Tsume grumbled, "That brat pulled another one of his blasted pranks..."

Hikari blushed, "Yes he did...Wait a minute..."

Mikoto gulped as Hikari looked at her, "I remember passing a few Uchiha and everyone of them had bubblegum pink hair...So how don't you or Sasuke have..."

Mikoto chuckled, "You should know I figured out his pranking schedule. Today was his weekly huge prank day."

Her friend(s) blinked as they slowly placed the days with Naruto major pranks...

Then promptly slapped their foreheads.

"We are idiots.."

"Yep."

Tsume noticed Naruto and glared, "Why don't they just kick him out of the village like they did at the Orphanage."

It took everything in Mikoto to not scream "BECAUSE HE'S THE FOURTH'S SON!" THough she couldn't help but laugh at how idiotic everyone was.

Mean seriously! Remove the whiskers and add some weight, Naruto would be a mini-Minato!

"Why do you let you son near him?"

Mikoto was drawn out of her thought with this question, "Because I know the difference between a scroll and a kunai."

Tsume scoffed, "Whatever."

Mikoto sighed. Tsume lost more in the Kyuubi attack then she let on. She lost her husband along with many dogs and clansmen. She also almost lost Kiba. You wouldn't know it because she kept her emotions locked away.

Before the attack, she was...well more open-minded.

Tsume stood and yelled, "Kiba get your ass over here! Time to go home!"

"But we just got here!"

"Get over here or I'll have you cleaning the kennels for a week!"

Kiba grumbled as he waved goodbye to Hinata

Once Tsume was out of earshot, Mikoto sighed, "Kami why can't anyone see him as a lonely kid and not the damned fox..."

Hikari nodded, "Agreed..". A pregnant silence showed up between them.

It was broken when Mikoto chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Imagine what Kushina would do if she saw this?"

Hikari hummed and then smirked, "Oh yes if only she was still alive.."

-With the boys-

"This word here is Fox, understand?"

Naruto nodded.

In just the past few minutes, Naruto could read words but he was still having trouble with pronouncing and putting them in sentences.

Sasuke smiled, _'What is his mind made of? A sponge!? Even Oniisan couldn't pick up reading this fast!'_

Naruto read a few more words slowly when he spotted a girl watching a butterfly...with five older boys walking up behind her.

He immediately recognized them as bullies.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

He turned to Sasuke, "I'll be right back."

Without waiting for a reply, he stood up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the girl.

Unknowingly to him, Sasuke followed him when he saw where Naruto was going.

* * *

Hinata was currently surrounded by five older kids. One smirked, "So you Hyuga think you are so high and mighty? How does it feel to be powerless!?"

Hinata, always being the shy one, "I-i D-d-don't k-kn-now wha-at..."

"Leave her alone!"

Hinata looked around until she saw an orange and mummified blur smash it's fist into the leader of the small band of boys.

Leader grunted as he fell to the ground. He then got up, "So the brat who everyone avoids to the rescue of the loser Hyuga...Irony."

He was smirking until he heard another voice behind him, "I'd recommend not getting up unless you plan on leaving."

The boy looked and saw Sasuke, "Tch...An Uchiha...Let's go boys."

Sasuke and Naruto stood protectively in front of Hinata as the band left.

Naruto grumbled, "Figures."

Sasuke shrugs and turns to Hinata, who was shaking.

-Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower-

Sarutobi smiled as he watched Sasuke and Naruto come to te aid of the young Hyuga heiress, "Well It seems as if You were both wroung about Naruto. Wouldn't you say, Hiashi-san, Fugaku-san?"

Across his desk in two chair were the silent and awe struck clan heads of the Uchiha and Hyuga.

Hiashi nodded, "Yes."

Fugaku sigh and ran a hair through his hair in frustration, "Damnit. That brat just had to inherit Minato's sense of heroism..."

"Says the one with a rival with him." Fugaku glared at Hiashi, who was smirking, "Oh shut up."

Sarutobi chuckled as the two friends bickered lightly. While in public they acted as strict and emotionless to each other, they were actually close friends since their Genin days.

-At the park with Mikoto-

Mikoto chuckled as she watched Sasuke and Naruto come to Hinata's rescue.

"Looks like I owe Kushina fifty ryu..."

Mikoto laughed at Hikari's downtrodden face and hung head.

* * *

Fakhouri: *looks up* Ow...Whelp That's it for this chapter. The poll for Kyuubi's gender is still going and I plan to end it at the beginning of the Academy Arc.

Anko: *Munches on dango* So far it's one for male and one for female.

Fakhouri: Yeah...Anyway Sorry for being a little late with this one. Also Thank you for those of you following this story. I honestedly did not expect this story to get this much atttention. So anyway, review follow No flames, and Send Ice!...Ow...

Ja Ne!


	5. Hyuga, Uchiha, and Uzumaki!

**Posted January 5, 2016**

Fakhouri: Hello again! Hope you are all had a good Christmas and New Year! I was meaning to get this chapter wrote during my winter break but...Well I got distracted..

*A loud thud is heard and everything in the studio shakes violently*

Fakhouri: *sweats* Anyways I'm once again glad that this story has caught your attention and for those of you who are following thank you for lasting through my horrible updating.

*Another thud is heard but louder and everything shakes more violently*

Fakhouri: *slowly stands* Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter!

*Another thud and violent shaking before...*

?: FAKHOURI!

*Outside the window is a giant fox with...nine tails*

Kyuubi: GET OUT HERE!

*Inside is a Fakhouri shaped dust cloud with the door to the studio swinging open and closed...with a dust trail following a shrinking form*

* * *

*At the park*

Sasuke looks at the shaken Hyuga girl and kneel down to her level, with was more than he expected, "You alright?"

Hinata nodded but didn't say anything. The mummified Naruto flashed her his foxy grin.

Of course it looked more maniacal with the bandages.

Hinata stuttered and pushed her pointer fingers together, "T-t-thank yo-ou-u."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then back at the Hyuga, "Your welcome."

Naruto held out his hand, "My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

Sasuke blinked and thought, _That's a hard dream to accomplish..._

Hinata blushed **((You know what it looks like...))** as she slowly shook his hand.

Sasuke chuckled as he spoke, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata finally spoke, "H-hinata Hyuga.."

Naruto smiled, "Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!"

*Meanwhile at the Hokage tower, in the Hokage's office*

"...Hinata-chan!"

Fugaku, The Third, and every ANBU hidden in the room were trying, and some failing, to hold in their laughter at Hiashi Hyuga's face. His lower jaw hit the floor and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. He tried to form words but nothing came on.

Fugaku counted down mentally, _3...2...1..._

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!" Fugaku laughed, irony completely escaping him as he looked like a Haruno with his hair pink. ((Cue sneeze from Sakura Haruno)). He couldn't stop himself from making a joke, "Seems he also inherited Minato's uncanny ability to get a girl to fall in love with him...and have no clue."

Hiashi was fuming. His daughter was too young to fall in love! Even to develop a crush! He vowed that Naruto Uzumaki would learn the wrath of Hiashi Hyuga!

*later that day at the park*

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata decided to play in their little group for the rest of the time. Naruto and Sasuke was having so much fun they forgot about Naruto's reading lessons. Hinata was enjoying herself since most of the time she was too shy to go around anyone besides her immediate family.

At the bench, Mikoto and Hikari were chatting about numerous things. At least until they noticed the time. They called to their respective child and they headed with Naruto following since it was on the way to his apartment.

If only Sasuke and Hinata knew that this was the last time they would hear Naruto's voice for awhile...

*Somewhere in an unknown location*

"The patient is awake, my lord."

"About time...What'ssss her condition?"

"Stable and she wishes to talk to you."

A cloaked figure rose from his spot, "Very well...sssStay here until I return."

An bespectacled man nodded, "Yes Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru, the traitorous student of the Third, member of the Akatsuki, and the Snake Sannin, smiled menacingly as he walked down the corridors of his secret base. Not even Pein knew about this because if he did, Orochmaru would be crushed into oblivion. LITERALLY.

Orochimaru entered the only locked door in his base (that was known to his henchmen at least), "Well well itsss about time you woke up, my dear.."

On the bed was a pale woman with long pale red hair. She was frail and was just staring at the ceiling...Then she seems to gain her unused energy and yell loudly at her 'host'.

"WHERE AM I?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ABOUT TIME?!" **((Can you guess who?))**

Orochimaru leaned in the doorway, "Well to ansssswer your firsssst quesstion, you are in my hidden bassse in the Land of Rice." He ran a hand through his hair, "Asss to your ssssecond quessstion, you've been in a coma for awhile.."

Silence conquered the room until she spoke, "How long..." "Sssssix yearsss." "And my sochi..."

Her question was met with silence, so she started to assume the worse..., "And my Otto..."

"Dead assss a doornail."

His bluntness didn't shock her but tears started to gather in her eyes, "Seeing how last I remember...I was dying. Now I'm living so I can only assume you want something..."

Orochimaru chuckled somewhat darkly, "I'm actually going to let you go...in Wave. I need you to ssspy on a local crimelord, Gato..."

The woman chuckled, "You know I suck as being undercover..."

"You're going as yourssssself."

"You don't think I'll be recognized? With my reputation..."

"The world hasssss forgotten you. Only you're enemiessss would recognize you."

Silence...

"You ssssshall leave when you are fully recovered..."

"How long until I can?..."

"2 yearsssss"

Silence...

With that, Orochimaru left, leaving the woman to her thoughts. She brought her legs up and rested her head on her knees, "Naru..."

*At Konaha*

Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku's before he went home...big mistake...

He sighed as he was once again in a deadend alley and a small mob was formed around him...This time, though no ANBU to rescue him.

"Finally! We've got you now demon!"

"It's time for you to pay for you crimes!"

 _Blah, blah blah,_ Naruto thought as he mentally rolled his eyes. It was the same speech every time. He was about to make a run for it when a stabbing pain in his legs stopped him. He looked down..only to see two kunai in both of his legs, "Wha..."

Several more kunai stabbed into his body. The crowd roared as they saw the demon crumble to the ground...it was short lived since all of them were now headless.

An ANBU with a Crow mask stood above the now headless crowd. He wiped the blood from his blade and sheathed it, "For your crime of harming a Konoha civilian...and a child to say the least...your punishment is death."

He looked at Naruto and sighed...The small frail boy was a pincushion without the cushion. Crow grabbed Naurto and Shunshined to the hospital.

*Hospital*

"I should've protected him better..."

"You couldn't have known they figured out the ANBU shift change..."

"Still..."

A docter came out of the room and sighed, "I did everything I could...He'll live but he's in a coma.."

The Third's face saddened, "When will he wake?"

"Never...unless you can get..."

"She'll never come."

Dolphin looked at them, "Who are you talking about? If they can save Naruto, we should find them!"

The Third sighed, "Tsunade Senju..."

*In Naruto's mindscape*

He was staring at a ceiling...and he was lying in water. He sighed, "Judging from the smell, I'm guessing this is a sewer." He was about to go looking around when he realized that he was covered in kunai yet they weren't there...

"Strange..."

 **"So...my jailer has finally come to visit..."**

"Who said that?" Naruto turned to a large cage...and inside was...

* * *

*In a bomb shetler, Fakhouri gulped as the giant fox outside growls*

Fakhouri: I know I'm evil for leaving it at that...but I want to keep you interested!

Fakhouri: Also please let me know what you think! It helps my writing. So until next time (within the week)...

 **JA NE!**


	6. Meet the Fox and Visitations!

**Posted January 7th, 2015**

*The Kyubi lays next to the door of the bomb shelter which still houses Fakhouri. On the side, Naruto and Tsunade watch with great interest...*

Kyubi: "You can't hide in there forever..."

Fakhouri: *through the speaker* "We shall see!"

Naruto: "What's going on?"

Tsunade: "Fakhouri counted the votes for the kyubi's gender..."

Naruto: *chuckles nervously* "Great...So I guess it wa-"

Fakhouri: IT'S A SURPRISE! SO SHUT UP NARUTO!

*everyone besides the Kyubi blinks and sweatdrops*

Fakhouri: Some just say the disclaimer...

Kyubi: FakhouriLegacy doesn't own Naruto. Even if he did, nothing besides a few details would change...Enjoy...

* * *

 _*Last time*_

 ** _"So...my jailer has finally come to visit..."_**

 _"Who said that?" Naruto turned to a large cage...and inside was..._

 _*_ And now...*

...A tall woman with nine tails behind her. Naruto blinked...Yep still there...He took a closer look and saw that they were a very familiar orange color. As he moved his eyes towards the woman, he noticed quite a few things...and had a brief flash of perviness...

*Meanwhile at Konaha Hot Springs*

A man in his late forties with long spiky white hair was looking through a small hole in the wall from the outside of the springs. On the other side of this wall was the womens onsen.. He was giggling perversely when his pervert senses went off...He ran to the top of the Kage Mountains and screamed, "A PERVERT IS BORN!"

*Back in Naruto's mindscape*

He shook his head, _What the heck?_

The woman chuckled, drawing his attention again as he examined her.

She looked to be in her mid twenties and Kami was definitely kind to her. She has a very curvy body and her height was about three times his, which was an unimpressive two feet four inches. Her face was perfectly framed by her fiery red-orange hair, which went way past her shoulders and almost touch where her tails were connected to her body. He just stared with his mouth wide open for several minutes.

The woman however was getting annoyed as she traced where his eyesight was pointed...mainly at her chest. **((Imagine Tsunade...but more vicious))**

She took a breath, deciding he didn't know what the heck he was thinking, and spoke as a chair magically appear behind her, **"Kit you'd better close your trap...you'll catch flies.."**

Naruto promptly did so before asking the obvious question, "Where the heck am I?!"

The woman chuckled, **"For someone so smart, you are really dumb...You're in your mindscape, kit."**

Naruto looked around..., "Seems...dreary...Quite appropriate.."

 **"How so?"** the woman said actually curious.

"My life is a living hell so it's fitting that my mindscape matches." He thought on it for a minute then turned his attention to her, "If this is my mindscape, how are you here?"

The casually crossed her legs and rested her elbow on her knee, **"Well I'm here because I'm sealed inside of ya, kit."**

Naruto said the one thing most would in his situation..."And you would be?" He had an idea due to the tails but he needed to be sure.

 **"I am the great and powerful Kyubi!"**

Naruto blinked then pinched the arch of his nose, "Well I now know why everyone hates me...So the Fourth sealed you inside of me, because he couldn't kill you, correct?"

Kyubi nodded, **"Yep and between you and me...best thing since I was released."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're glad that you got sealed? Wait what do you mean released?!"

Kyubi sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long conversation, **"You are technically my third host. I was released when my second was..."**

Naruto gulped. He then thought of a chair and instinctively sat down, surprised that there was actually a chair. He shook it off for know as he asked, "Who were your other...hosts?"

 **"My first was the First Hokage's wife actually, Mito Uzumaki."** She pause as she resisted the urge to laugh at Naruto's facial expression. He sputtered, "Uzu-umaki!?"

 **"Yep...Well technically she is Mito Senju-Uzumaki. But still and Uzumaki through and through."** Naruto was now listening intently.

 **"Mito was...well...a lot like that ANBU you call Nee-chan...Dove. She was harsh when needed but kind-hearted. At first I hated being sealed because I was chained in my Bijuu form to a tablet. In my opinion this is much better."** She looked around and then noticed something...the water was gone from the floor. She continued curious about this development, **"Anyways as time went on, Mito grew older and as a result they needed to reseal me into another, Kushina Uzumaki. She was my second host."**

"What was she like?"

Deciding to not tell him the truth about who she actually was to him, she smiled, **"She was a lot like you. Her entire clan was wiped out in a bloody massacre...She was alone.."** She smiled, **"Until she got me! While I was in her she had me chained to the floor. I could move but only as far as the chains allowed."** She chuckled remembering their first meeting...

 **"Anyways, she was a lot like you as I said. Prankster, stubborn, willing to defend others, and annoying verbal tick..."** SHe smirked at seeing Naruto starry eyed...so she decided to push him over the edge, **"Oh yeah she also had this thing with Ramen. I swear if your were to test her blood you'd find ramen in it!"**

Naruto wished he could meet her, "What happened to her?"

Kyubi was happy to be able to talk to her host without him just shunning her, **"Well the usual. She got married got pregnant..." She chuckled, "THose two came up with the weirdest name for their son. I don't remember what it was but I know that it meant both ricecake and Maelstorm. Silly ri-"** She mentally slapped herself as she remembered her new host's name...

Naruto was indeed shocked, "Naruto...That's so she's...but..." He looked at the floor and the water began to return...

"What happened to her?"

 **"She died stopping me from killing you on October 10th...But before you think she didn't love you for letting you live on your own, I'll tell you she was estatic when she learned she was pregnant. Heck she practically screamed from the rooftops when she learned! I could tell she would love you no matter what."**

Naruto smiled and the water receded, "Thanks, Kyubi-chan." This earned a blush from the great kitsune. "So just curious. ALl I have to do is think of something and it appears in here?" The kyubi nodded.

"hmmm." He closed his eyes and thought hard.

 ** _"What's this kit doin-"_** She stopped as she saw the cage disappear and a bracelet appear on her wrist. She then watched as the damp sewer disappear and in it's place a lovely field with trees and a lake to her left. She was about to say something when she felt the grass under her feet. Her eyes closed and she smiled, thankful that she had this feeling again.

Naruto opened one of his eyes then both, "It worked!" He looked at the Kyubi, "So you like it?"

For the first time in her life, She was speechless. In all of her wilest dreams shee'd never imagine this. She looked at Naruto, who was sporting a foxy grin, **"Why?"**

Naruto shrugged, "I thought you'd like it. Besides after you told me about my mother, I'd thought it was only fair."

He was then engulfed in a hug. He was shocked at how fast she was. The Kyubi smiled as she hugged him, **"Thank you."**

Naruto nodded and returned the hug. It was a strange feeling.

The kyubi held him out at arms length after a few minutes, **"Well I think it's time for you to return to the outside world. I mean you have been out for three weeks..."** She looked at him...or the space that was him.

She sighed, **"Of course he does that...impatient as you Kushina..."**

*Real world*

Naruto's ear twitched as he heard a female's voice, "He's waking up!"

Naruto's opened his eyes slowly then closed them at staring at the bright lights. He grumbled as he sniffed the air, "Hospital.." He went on auto pilot as he, painfully, removed the wires and apparatus' that were connected. He then bounded to the window...only to be caught by Dolphin.

Dolphin sighed, "How is he already full of energy? He's been out for a month!" The man's voice said, "He's an Uzumaki...They are annoying full of energy especially wh-"

WHACK!

Naruto turned his head to see a white haired man with a horned hiari with the kanji for 'Oil' twitching on the floor. above him was a busty blonde woman with her fist where, he assumed was where the man's head was.

"He doesn't need to hear that Jiraiya!" A switch flipped in Naruto's mind, "Jiraiya? As in the Toad Sannin?" **((Again he's smart!))**

The man jumped onto his feet, "That is I! The amazing and gallant Jiraiya!"

SWISH! CRUNCH! "AGH!"

...and down he goes...this time it was a chakra enhanced kick...down under...Every guy in Konoha winced as Jiraiya crumbled to the ground, holding his family jewels.

Naruto looks at the blonde, "So you must be Tsunade, the Slug princess..." Tsunade nodded, "Yes I am..."

 ** _"Those two are the one's your mother looked up to? Sheesh..."_**

 _"WHAT THE HELL? HOW CAN I HEAR YOU KYUBI CHAN!?"_

 ** _"I'l explain later...You'd better pay attention."_** _She thought through their link thankful that he couldn't see her blush._

"...So Naruto You hungry?"

Naruto nodded, though he was still being carried like a bag of floor by Dolphin, "Can we go to Ichiraku?"

Dolphin laughed as they left.

Sarutobi looked at his two students, "Why didn't you tell him?"

Jiraiya crawled to a sitting against the wall, "How'd you think he'd react if he knew we abandoned him for our grieve of Minato and Kushina's death..."

Tsunade sighed, "and that we are his godparents..."

*Meanwhile at Ichiraku's*

Dolphin, along with Serpent and Cat, removed their masks when they sat next to Naruto while Dog just stood by the entrance.

 ** _'Oh I have an evil idea...that you will find funny...'_**

 _'Do tell...'_

 ** _'When Kushina was alive, the man you call old man, Ichiraku, made a bowl named the Kushina Special!'_**

 _'Still not hearing the funny part...'_

 _ **'All four of your Anbu friend knew her...so what would they do if you ordered the once popular dish of Kushina'**_

 _'Oh oh oh...You are evil...remind me to ask you for my next prank idea!'_

"SO what will you have?" Ayame asked.

"Pork." this came from Cat

"Miso." Dolphin

"Beef." Serpent

Ayame nodded, "Ok...and what about you Naruto?"

Naruto smiled his foxy grin...which caused the four ANBU to shiver...they've seen that smile before...

"I'll have the Kushina Special."

Dolphin's eyes widened as he heard the order. and he was speechless. Dog literally fell to the ground and twitched slightly. Cat fainted. While serpent...

She was turning blue from the dango stick she was chewing on and sucked in when she heard the order...

Ichiraku froze the looked at Naruto, "How...?"

Naruto was laughing his ass off, "HAHAHA Seriously was not expecting that reaction HA HA! Old Man! You had that item on the menu the first time I came here! I wanted to try it but it was removed! HAHA!"

Kyubi was laughing inside his mindscape, **"If he gives up on this ninja path, he could become an actor!"**

Naruto started to calm down...until he saw Serpent's increasingly difficulties to get the dango stick...

After rescuing Serpent from death by dango stick, their orders arrived and they ate in comfortable silence.

*The next day, at the park*

Sasuke and Hinata sat with their backs against each other. During this past month, they have been wonder where they energetic blond was...

...at least they were until two balloons of orange paint hit them...

Sasuke's eye twitched, "He's dead...". Hinata nodded, "Agreed..." Sasuke did a quick double take of Hinata. Usually she'd stutter but now...she was scary...He shook his head to instead attack their prankster of a friend...

Mikoto and Hikari, meanwhile, were trying their best not to laugh because Kushina did the same thing to them when they were Genin.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"...and that was the stray that broke the camels back.

*Meanwhile in the Snake's pit*

Kushina sat straight up in her bed, startling Kabuto in the process, and said, "My prankster senses just spiked..." Her eyes sparkled again scaring Kabuto, "Some one just bested me in pranking! I MUST RECLAIM MY TITLE!"

*Back in Konoha*

Naruto was again running from a mob of paint covered shinobi..and civilians...and ANBU...and the Hokage...and the Sannin...So basically the entire village...

"HAHAHAHA SERIOUSLY?! DID MY MONTH HIATUS OF PRANKING DULL YOUR SENSES!?"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU GAKI YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE STILL ON HIATUS!"

*After about 7 hours of chasing and not catching Naruto later..*

The council sat in the meeting hall of the Hokage tower, each one peeling away at the paint...

Fugaku sighed, "Seriously how did he get us ALL?" Hiashi nodded, "It would seem that he has improved..."

"It's just that demon being what he is! We should just-" The idiotic civilian was interrupted when four Kunai lodged themselves into his head and a fifth one hitting his torso.

Everyone looked around and saw the four ANBU guards in the room and the Hokage's hands slightly extended...Well looks like they need a new council member.

The Sandiame sighed as he returned to his original position, "Anyways...We need to discuss some items that have long been forgotten..."

Shikaku sighed, "Troublesome...What are this items?"

"Firstly Naruto's heritage to the Uzumaki Clan. I wish to reintegrate their place on the council when Naruto becomes a chunin and can assume clan head..."

A civilian mumbled, "If that demon lives long enough..." Another impaled body. Another open spot on the council.

"Secondly, I wish to allow Naruto to be taken in by a family." He looks at the civilian portion of the council, "I know you've overused your power to stop any and all potential families from adopting him." This time the civilians were smart to not comment.

"All in favor of reinstating the Uzumaki clan WHEN Naruto becomes Chunin raise your hand." The entire shinobi council and some civilians rose their hands. "Movement forwarded."

"ALl in favor of allowing Naruto to be taken in?" Same result minus a few civilians. "Motion approved."

Danzo spoke up, "If I may, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi nodded.

"I would like to propose we reveal his true heritage to him now." Sarutobi blinked. Danzo helping Naruto...Something was up...

"May I inquire why?"

"A child should know about their parents..."

"That isn't a kid. That's the kyu-" Three bodies so far...

"All in favor?" Most of the shinobi council raised their hands. Sarutobi sighed, "Motion failed. If you wish Danzo we will vote again when Naruto becomes a Genin."

Danzo nodded slightly...

* * *

Fakhouri: Well that ends this chapter and its the longest I've ever wrote! over 2.7k words! I will be skipping ahead to the academy arc due to I'm lazy *sneeze from a Nara.*

Fakhouri: Any who, I can't believe I finished this one in a few days! So I was going to go with the Canon pairing...but I had an epiphany so I'm going to be holding yet another poll to see what pairing YOU want. It won't be a major part of the story but something to add to the humor. So shoot me suggestions if you want or just vote on the ones available! As always please Review or follow! Until Next time!

 **JA NE!**


	7. 2 Years Later! The Academy!

**Posted January 12, 2016**

Fakhouri: Hello again people! Welcome back! I hope you all enjoyed this past chapter.

*Snickering and perverse giggling in the background*

Fakhouri: So I was bored this morning (Jan 8th) and decided to check up on the story views...and lets just say I nearly fell on the floor in a coma. I was never expecting that over the course of less than twenty four hours, this story had over 900 views.

*More perverse snickering*

Fakhouri: *earns an anime tick mark on her forehead but continues* I'd also like to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter. It really motivates me to see what you think! Also I'm going to say it now please no flames!

?: Oh yeah there we go~

Fakhouri: *stands up* I'll be right back...*stomps off to the far wall*

?: Oh Hey Fakhouri!...What are you doing with that banjo...Wait no!... Anything but the face!...THE FACE! AIM FOR THE FACE! DEAR KAMI THE FACE!

*5 hours later...*

Fakhouri: *silently drinks a cup of coffee before saying* And what is the lesson behind this beating?

?: *now swollen up and black and blue* Never peep on the women in the studio next door...

Fakhouri: And?

?: ...Do I really have to say it...

Fakhouri: *Nods* Yes Jiraiya...

Jiraiya: *Sighs* I shall never peep near, around, or even in the same district as Fakhouri...

Fakhouri: Good boy. Now say the disclaimer.

Jiraiya: Whatever...This crazy psychotic girl doesn't own Naruto or any of the franchise. Kami knows what would happen if she did...

Fakhouri: *grip tightens on her mug and it starts to crack* Thank you Pervy sage...I hope you enjoy this installment of **_Unspoken Friends_**...

* * *

*2 years later*

It's been 2 years since Naruto met the Kyubi and Sarutobi's new laws. The day after the Orange Plague, as the people in Konoha now know it as, Sarutobi released a law that allowed families to take Naruto in. Among the first to try were, unsurprisingly, the Ichirakus. But unfortunately, they realized that their home didn't have enough room for another. Next, were the Hyuga and Uchiha. But they were immediantly crossed off the list...and everyone else who came. All because of Naruto. Every time, if it was a clan, He could tell them (which they then investigated) that their were members who wouldn't like him. Civilians...he out right refused. Even though the kids were excited to have another, the parents smiles had the look that promised an early death for him. So he is still living in his crappy apartment in the Red Light District.

His relationship with Sasuke and Hinata only grew closer. Of course some may say it's horrible... Mostly because they are starting to join in on his prank escapades. Other than that, it was almost impossible to see any of them alone in public. Of course they became targets for the Naruto haters.

Over the course of these two years they have been called things that if they repeated at home, they would be punsihed with no escape...AKA they had to go shopping or in Hinata's case, stuck sitting in the meetings with her father.

Their personalities hasn't changed much. Naruto was still a (secret genius) hyperactive prankster, Hinata was still a shy reserved girl, and Sasuke was still Sasuke. **((Give me a break I couldn't think of how to explain it!))** Their appearances however have changed. Naruto was now the same height as Sasuke who also grew to the be about 4 feet 8 inches. He still wore that 'kill me' orange jumpsuit and he was still frail.

Hinata was about 2 inches shorter than the boys. Not that she minded though. She now wore a heavy jacket and was still small for her age.

Sasuke hasn't changed much besides his height. Unless you count his hair looking more like a duck butt now.

*ANBU HQ*

Dolphin sighed as he sat down on a bench in the locker room. He had just come from a scouting mission on one of Orochimaru's (abandoned) bases, and he was dead tired. He couldn't wait for the day he retired. He had seen some of the ANBU who had been in since before the Kyubi attack and he didn't want to become that.

"Today's the day right?" a feminine voice said next to him. He looked at Serpent incredulously, "What do you mean?"

"You seriously forgot?!"

"Umm..."

"Today's your retirement from ANBU and your return to being an academy teacher!"

Dolphin blinked then mentally facepalmed. He had forgot that was today. He smiled as he reached for his mask, "I guess I can remove this thing then." Serpent's eye widened and she waited in anticipation. After Inu retired last year, Dolphin had become the mysterious person who people only knew of their former profession.

She doesn't remember the day Naruto ordered Kushina Special at Ichiraku's...

Dolphin removed his mask to reveal his scar across his nose and tanned skin. He smiled as Serpent, "Surprised?"

She blinked once...twice...three times...yup still there. Before her was her friend *cough* boyfriend *cough* Iruka Unimo, Academy teacher and Chunin. She was so stunned that she didn't notice him waving a hand in front of her face.

"Serpent? You there?" He tried to get her out of her shock and failed ultimately. He sighed as he stood and left her there...

He'd regret that later on.

*Later Naruto's apartment*

Naruto grumbled as he threw another alarm clock at the wall, breaking it..again. His eye popped open and sighed. This was becoming routine. Break a clock, clean it up, get a new clock, break it, etc. Most of his monthly allowance went to getting new clocks. He walked past the calendar, briefly looking at it before proceeding to the kitchen...He then ran back his mind in full gear. _'CRAP! I start the academy today!'_

 ** _Well it's your fault for forgetting kit..._**

 _'Oh be quiet fuzzball!'_ He chuckled mentally at the snarl he got before cutting the mental link. He had been conversing with the Kyubi for the past two years and he has learned a lot about his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Mostly her addiction to ramen and her record. He swore he would break her record.

He hurriedly got dressed and ran out the door, locking it on the way out.

He ran through the streets towards the academy. He didn't have to worry about running into everything because people usually gave him a wide berth.

*At the Academy*

Hinata and Sasuke stood at the entrance of the Academy waiting.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "Slept in?"

"Y-yup."

"How long?"

"A-a few min-nutes.."

This was a regular occurrence for them. Every day they planned something early they had to wait anywhere from 10 to 20 minutes for Naruto to arrive. Sasuke counted off his fingers, "3...2...1..." As he closed his hand into a fist, a dust cloud entered the academy yard. it skidded to a halt...more like tumbled at their feet. Hinata blinked while Sasuke, "Dobe why must you make a show of your arrival every time?"

"Ou me uit eme..."

Sasuke blinked before looking at Hinata, "Translation?"

Hinata tapped her fore fingers together, "He s-said Oh be q-quiet teme..."

Sasuke chuckled, "Of course he did..."

Naruto stood up and literally spat out the dirt in his mouth. He then dusted himself off and gave one of his genuine smiles. They didn't know his usual smiles were just a mask so they didn't think about it. All they know was that when he smiled, you couldn't help but smile too. They couldn't explain it and neither could anyone nearby.

Sasuke, who had started smirking at Naruto's smile, "Let's go dobe or we'll be late for class." Naruto glared slightly, "Stop calling me that teme..." THey headed inside with Hinata behind them, smiling at their bickering.

They finally arrived at their classroom and walked in. Immediately, Sasuke felt a wave of dread hit him and he shivered slightly. He looked around and noticed every girl was looking at him...He mentally screamed. Itachi had warned him about this and so had his father. The plague of the Uchiha clan...Fan-girls...

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other before dragging the traumatized Sasuke to the only desk with all three seats open and set him in the middle. Hinata sat in the seat next to the aisle while Naruto took the one next to the window, creating an effective barrier. That didn't stop the girls from staring.

Sasuke went into the ultimate Fan-girl defense...The Uchiha Brooding mode*...He cupped his hads together, put them infront of his mouth and nose and inwardly wished that it worked...

Naruto say this of course and instantly started to snicker before whispering, "For once I'm glad I'm not in you're family, teme." Sasuke sent a sideways glare at Naruto before re-entering the Brooding mode.

*Outside the classroom*

Iruka sighed as he just stared at the door in front of him, _'I have the feeling my class is full of fan-girls...'_ He opened the door...and wanted to leave immediately...

He was correct. Fan-girl lined the the first row of the desks. He sighed and looked around mentally doing an attendance sheet.

 _'Kiba Inuzuka...Shino Aburame...Ino Yamanaka (fan-girl *sigh*)...Sakura Haruno (Another...)...Shikamaru Nara...Choji Akimichi..Hinata Hyuga..Sasuke Uchiha...Naruto Uzu-'_

His train of thought derailed as he sent Naruto a hidden shocked look. He then did multiple backflips in his head, _'YES! FINALLY! THANK YOU KAMI!'_

He had been hoping that he could teach him but his hopes were small. I mean what are the odds of him getting to teach Naruto?

Iruka got out of his mind and smiles, "Hello class. My name is Iruka Unimo and I'll be your sensei for the next four years."

He sat at his desk, "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

He droned out as most of the fangirls introduced themselves including Ino and Sakura. His attention returned when Shikamaru was up...

Or he would be if he wasn't asleep already..."SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru jumped and then groaned, "Troublesome...I'm Shikamaru Nara. My future is to find a normal girl and marry, have kids and have a peacefull life..."

Everyone sweatdrops at that...

"I'm Choji Akimichi and my dream is to prove that we Akimichis are dangerous too!"

"I'm KIba Inuzuka and this is my dog, Akamaru " BARK! *And I'm going to be the most Badass ninja in this village!"

"i-i'm HInata h-hyuga and My dream is to gain confidence..."

"Sasuke Uchiha and My dream is to surpass my brother..."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Quite a few people snickered...

Iruka stood up, "Alright. Alright let's start the day off with basics of Chakra..."

*Later that day*

Naruto had spaced out while Iruka was giving a lesson on the village. Instead he was in a heated battle of shogi with Kyubi in his mind...

 _Check._

Iruka looked around, "Now who can tell me who the Hokage were and what their accomplishments were?" His glance went towards Naruto while everyone else looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was about to answer until...

"The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju is known for being the founder of Konaha and his wood style jutsu. He is also hailed as the Supreme shinobi. Tobirama Senju, The second, is the younger brother of the First and is known for his mastery of water. The Third, Hiruzen Sarutobi, known for training the Sannin and the former apprentice of the Second. He is also know as the God of Shinobi for his creation and understanding of jutsu. The Fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, known as the Yellow flash and was apprenticed to Jiraiya of the Sannin. His contribution to the Third Great Ninja War and his creation of the Hiraishin and Rasengan earn him his spot as Hokage. He died saving the village from the Kyubi."

Everyone, except Iruka, turned there heads to Naruto, the one who answered. Even Sasuke and Hinata were surprised. And he wasn't even paying attention to the lesson!? He was still oblivious until he noticed the silence...he then realized what he said and looked around, "What?"

Sakura, the resident bookworm, pointed, "How..."

"You can't expect a future Hokage to not know what his predecessors accomplished.." SO everyone besides Iruka, who was inwardly beaming, Sasuke and Hinata, chalked it up to him just knowing that to achieve his silly goal.

Sasuke drown out Iruka as he resumed the lesson. He unrolled his scroll and kept doing that until he came to the part about the Fourth. It had a few pictures but the one that caught his eye was the one of him in his academy days.

He nudged Hinata and pointed to the picture. Her eyes widened.

They held the picture towards Naruto and compared it...Their eyes were now dish plates. It was the exact same thing. Besides the clothes and the spikiness of their hair, they were the same person! Same pose, same dull look in his face even the same Azul eyes...

They figured out the secret... Minato Namikaze was Naruto Uzumaki's father...

 ** _Checkmate Kit._**

*Meanwhile At the entrance to Wave Country*

"So it's finally time?"

"Yessss. Remember... you are to sssspy on Gato and report any movementssss for the next four yearsss."

"And after that I'm free to go?"

"Yessss."

Kushina sighed as she swung her bag over her shoulder, "Whatever...I'll send you a scroll in about a week you snake..."

* * *

Fakhouri: SO that ends this chapter! Next chapter is already in the works in my mind so I hope you can wait! Also THe poll is still up on my profile! So far its...

Hinata 4 (not surprised..)

Ino 1

Tenten 1

Tayuya 0

Fakhouri: So if you want to add one to it please send me a message and I'll add it! IF you don't want to go to my profile just send me a message or send in a review with your vote! Remember once this closes I will not accept any more votes. SO hurry because I'm planning on closing it in March or April Depending on how far the story gets along! Until Next time

 **JA NE!**


	8. HOW THE HECK!

**Posted January 17th, 2016**

Fakhouri: Hello again! Welcome back to _**Unspoken Friends**_! First, again, thank you to those of you who reviewed and, to Guest reviewer, Your vote has been added to the poll.

Fakhouri: Anyways we have another special guest for our disclaimer today!

*She pushes a button and a plume of smoke appears. As the plume dissipates, it reveals a tall man with a goatee*

?: So it's my turn...

Fakhouri: Yep!

?: Troublesome...

Fakhouri: *sweatdrops* Please welcome Shikaku Nara...

Shikaku: Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto. If she did, Naruto would have a brain..

Said blond: HEY!

Fakhouri: Anyways here's _HOW THE HECK!?_

* * *

*Academy grounds*

Sasuke and Hinata just stared at their blond friend. They were still in shock that they were friends with the FOURTH'S son! And they didn't know it! They then thought more on it...

Why did everyone hate him then? In fact, if they didn't know, how couldn't they figure it out? He is a miniature Minato after all...

"See ya tomorrow you two!"

They blinked as they waved at the blond who was running home. They noticed that their parents were smiling at them and they waved at each other as they headed their separate ways.

*The Uchiha main family household, Clan grounds.*

Mikoto looked curiously at Sasuke. He was usually vibrant and...

"Can...I ask you guys a question..."

She blinked and Fugaku answered in his monotone voice, "What is it son?"

"Um...Is Naruto..." He pauses, hoping he wouldn't sound crazy...

"What is it, Sasuke?" Mikoto was mentally hoping it wasn't Naruto's tenant he found about...

"Is Naruto the Fourth's son?"

If he thought he wasn't crazy before, he definitely thought so now. Fugaku breathed in his pipe he was smoking and coughed. Mikoto sighed in relief and smiled.

"About time you figured it out little brother.."

Sasuke blinked as he looked at his brother, Itachi, then the realization hit him...

"You all knew!?"

Fugaku smiled...everyone had to do a double take. Yep still there. He spoke, "Of course. After all Minato was my teammate and friend. I'd think I'd know his son."

Mikoto was still smiling, "Friends with his mother."

Itachi just smirked, "ANBU."

Sasuke looked at his family, baffled. Then he did the most logical thing a person could do...

He fainted...

While at the Hyuga household the same thing happened with Hinata...

*Naruto's apartment*

Naruto sighed as he opened the door and went in. But instead of the smell of nothing, he was hit with the alluring smell of food. He walked cautiously to the kitchen and looked in. On the table was a bounty of food with a note against one of the plates.

He took the note, opened it, and read...

 _Hey Naruto. It's Dove! Yeah long time no see but missions have stopped me. I made this for you so eat up!_

Naruto smiled and set the note on the table. He then dug in.

While he was eating, however, his body mass was increasing, seemingly repairing the damage from the malnourishment of the Orphanage.

*In his mindscape*

The Kyubi was relaxing under one of the trees when she felt a change. She investigated and then smiled, **"Well It seems that ANBU got a remedy from the Akimichi. About time!"**

*Real World*

Naruto sighed as he finished the last of the food. He got off the chair and walked to the bathroom. As he did, he noticed the he felt stronger and less likely to fall over.

He shook his head and took a quick shower then went to bed...well to converse with the Kyubi.

*Mindscape*

Naruto sighed as he sat down next to the Kyubi, "Finally..."

Kyubi smiled, **"Hey Kit."**

Naruto nodded, "Hey Fuzzball."

Kyubi glared, **"No respect...tch."**

A shogi board appeared between them, "Whatever. Up for a game?"

She nodded as the pieces appeared on the board. Kyubi moved a piece, **"So kit, what do you think about the academy and your Sensei?"**

Naruto moves one of his pieces, "Eh. Seems boring but I have to graduate to become a Shinobi so I'll suffer though it. Iruka-sensei however...he seems familiar but I can place where..."

The Kyubi moves another one piece, **"Check." _'So he knows Iruka is familiar but he can place where hmmm...'_**

Naruto's eye twitched as he moves a piece to counter the check. Kyubi smiled, **"Interesting move, kit...So how was sitting next to an Uchiha's brooding mode?"** "HAHA! Hilarious! I thought I'd never see him like that!"

 **"Checkmate."**

Naruto's laughing stopped as he looked at the board...Indeed he was in checkmate...

"AGH! One of these days, I'm going to beat you!

 **"Kit, I'm a millennium older than you. You think you can beat me?"**

"Yes or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kyubi chuckled as the board disappeared, **"Good luck with that kit."**

A peaceful silence descended on them until Naruto spoke up, "Hey Kyubi?"

 **"Yes?"**

"What's your name?"

This shocked her. None of her former hosts asked this...mostly because they preferred nicknames like fuzzball... **"Why do you want to know?"**

He shrugged gazing off into the distance, "Everyone has a name. Besides I need something to call you besides fuzzball."

Kyubi blinked then smiled, **"Make you a deal kit. If you can become a genin, I'll tell you my name."**

"Deal!"

Kyubi chuckled, **"Good. Now you'd better get up or you'll be late."**

"CRAP!" With that he disappeared...

*Real World Next morning.*

Naruto woke with a start and landed on the floor. He glared as he looked at the clock, "Stupid Fuzzball...I still could've slept for another hour..."

He grumbles as he headed towards his dresser. However, when he looked inside, only his boxers were there...then he facepalmed, "Yesterday was laundry day..." Looking around for the pile he noticed a small bundle next to his bed with another note on it.

He picked up the note and read it

 _'Wear these. You'll thank me later. A friend'_

He blinked then unwrapped the bundle. He sighed, _Whatever..._

*Academy with Uchiha and Hyuga*

Sasuke and Hinata sighed as they waited again for Naruto...

Fugaku and Hisashi were chatting civilly while their wives chatted on and on...

Fugaku stopped talking and his eyes widened. Hisashi raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Fugaku pointed behind him and when he looked he also froze. Their wives seeing this followed their line of sight and froze also...

Walking up to them was a spiky blond haired azure eyed boy wearing a white jacket and blue pants. He had a smile on his face and a sort of attitude about him...

They collectively thought, _'Minato?!'_

Hinata and Sasuke sighed again waiting for the orange blur to land in front of them..., "Hey guys!" They blinked as they looked at the blond in front of them...the first to speak was Sasuke, "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded while thinking, _'What is it with everyone?! The entire way here I got strange stares...but somehow I could tell there was nostalgia behind them...'_

Sasuke blinked again, "What happened to your jumpsuit!?" "Laundry day yesterday. This was the only thing I had clean."

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever...Let's get to class before you break our parents even more." He shot a glance at his and Hinata's parents statues. THey all nodded and headed into the academy.

Fugaku spoke first, "That's just creepy..." Hisashi nodded, "Agreed." The civilians that were nearby blinked. Not in their entire lifetime had they seen the Hyuga and the Uchiha agree on anything...Mikoto then got a creepy grin, "I have a plan that Kushina would be proud of..." The other three listened as she explained her plan...and gain the same grin...

*In class*

Naruto sighed as walked into class because he felt as if he was being watched...

and that's because everyone was looking at him...

He sat down while Sasuke went into his brooding self and Hinata sat on the other side of Sasuke.

He waited and heard the door open, "Sorry class. I ran into a old friend."

"Anyways, today we will be testing your current proficiency in each skill. If you would please follow me outside..."

They did and in the yard were a few target dummies, a table full of kunai and shuriken, and a taijutsu ring.

Iruka smiled, "Alright first up it Kunai throwing..." Naruto droned out only returning to hear Hinata's and Sasuke's scores. Hinata got a 6 out of 7 and Sasuke got a 8 out of ten, the current highest. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto came up to the throwing line and looked at Iruka, "Can I use my own Kunai?" Iruka raised an eyebrow before nodding, seeing no harm in it...

Until he say the kunai...Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged kunai from a pouch on his ankle and threw it at the dummy repeating the process 9 more times...

In the trees, Serpent and Neko were dumbstruck at the kunai...On the roof, Kakashi almost, ALMOST, dropped his Icha Icha book. WHile in the hokage tower, Sarutobi was chuckling, "Naruto..you are one interesting kid..."

Iruka looked at the dummy and almost fainted...a 10 out of 10..."Good job Naruto...Perfect score." Naruto beamed and went to retrieve his kunai. Iruka looked at him, "Hey Naruto? Where did you get those Kunai?" Naruto placed them in his pouch as he chuckled nervously, "Well...I was kind of exploring around training ground...44 when I found a box...Inside were these kunai."

Serpent had to restrain herself while Iruka just blinked...

The other students had no idea what was so important about these kunai or training ground 44..

Iruka sighed, "Whatever...Next up Shuriken."

Hinata got a 5 out of 10.

Naruto 7 out of 10.

Sasuke 8 out of 10.

"Alright that's enough for today. Let's head back inside."

*Classroom*

When they returned to their seats, they saw a test form on their desks. Iruka explained, "These are IQ tests. They'll tell us how far along you are. You may begin.."

As soon as Naruto looked at the form he sighed. He quickly answered the questions and decided to take a nap...soon after Shikamaru followed his example.

*After school*

"Hey Hinata Sasuke. Want to go train for a little?" Sasuke nodded while Hinata bowed her head.

They headed to trainging ground 7, unknowing the significance it will be...

*Training ground seven*

Kakashi stood before the memorial stone and sighed, "Sensei...Obito...Rin...I wonder what you would do in my situation.."

He heard voices and disappeared into the tree cover.

He watched the three friends enter the training ground and start throwing kunai at the posts. After about 20 minutes the engaged in taijutsu..

Naruto stood across from Sasuke, "I hope you're ready." Sasuke nodded...

* * *

Fakhouri: And I'll end it there!...Just kidding...

* * *

Sasuke charged Naruto with a fist aiming for his face. Naruto side stepped him and tripped him, "You'll have to try another tactic."

This type of fighting continued until both sides were pooped...Naruto and Sasuke panted as the stood across from each other. "E-enough..It's a t-tie."

They then flopped on the ground while Naruto spoke, "Finally..."

Kakashi smiled as he watched Hinata walk over to them and help them up, _Hmmmm.._

HInata and Sasuke waved goodbye to Naruto and left. Kakashi was about to leave when Naruto picked up his kunai and studied it. HE then heard him speak, "I wonder...Could these letters be some type of seal..."

Kakashi wanted to laugh. But he did know one thing...He would train his sensei's son.

Naruto sighed as he thought about what the Kyubi had said, "So fuinjutsu..."

*A few months later*

Iruka looked at the strange request from the Hokage.

 _'Put Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto on a team against Ino-Shika-Cho.'_

He sighed, "Well class we were going to learn about the history of the Five great nations..." A few groan. "But it seems as if we are going to learn about teamwork. To the taijutsu ring."

The class was confused but did as they were told.

"Alright...This is going to be a team battle. The teams are Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke against Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru."

As they entered the ring, Naruto started to assess their opponents...

"Ready?" After recieving a nod from both sides, "Begin!"

Naruto took up a strange stance, "Hinata take Ino. Sasuke, Choji. I'll take care of Shikamaru." Sasuke and Hinata nodded. They had grown used to Naruto's smartness and hasn't questioned that his strategies were usually spot on. They charged their respective targets while Naruto looked at Shikamaru...

He then pulled out a portable shogi board and set it on the ground motioning to SHikamaru to sit...

Everyone besides Sasuke, Hinata, Choji and Ino, facepalmed. Everyone knew in their class, Shikamaru was the reigning shogi champion.

They watched as Hinata defeated Ino with relative ease and Sasuke got Choji to surrender without much of a fight. THey turned their attention to the shoji board and were shocked. In just two turns, Naruto had gotten Shikamaru to have to rethink his strategy. After a 10 minutes their could see the sweat gathering on Shikamaru's forehead. Naruto was relaxed and was in fact...seeming calm...

Shikamaru smiled confidently as he moved his piece, "Check, you troublesome blond."

Naruto simply took the piece that called check and..., "Checkmate."

Shikamaru eyes widened as he glanced at the board, indeed confirming of his defeat. He was so focused on defeating Naruto, he wasn't paying attention on the placement of the pieces. He sighed, "Troublesome..."

He stood up and left the ring, going to the rest of his team. Naruto smiled as he put the Shoji board away. Iruka chuckled, "Winner. Hinata, Sasuke, and Nar-"

"NARRRRUTO!"

Everyone blinked and looked up...to a very comical sight...

Sarutobi was tied up and dangling from one of the pillars on the Hokage tower. Iruka then looked at Naruto...only to see, not one, but three dust shaped figures. He chuckled, "Those three..."

"Um Iruka-sensei...Why did Naruto run?"

"Well you see Sakura...he is the village prankster..."

*Meanwhile with the three*

"You just had to prank the Hokage didn't you!?"

"He had it coming, Dattabayo!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes Hinata-chan! I'M SURE!"

* * *

Fakhouri: Now I'm ending it. SO Hope you liked this chapter so review and let me know what you think! Also here's the results of the poll last I checked!

 **Hinata - 9**

 **Tenten - 1**

 **Ino - 1**

 **Tayuya - 1**

Fakhouri: So far Hinata's in the lead with Tenten, Ino, and Tayuya tied for second. Remember go to my profile or put your vote in a PM or a review so I can add it to the poll! It will be up for a few more chapters after this one. Until Next time!

 **JA NE!**


	9. Academy Life Sucks

**Posted January 28th, 2016**

Fakhouri: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter to _**Un**_ ** _spoken Friends_**...I just realized that this is the first time I've only updated a story once in the past week. Strange... Anyways, once again, I'd like to that those of you how have reviewed this story. You guys are AWESOME!

Fakhouri: Also I'm back in school so I may not get a chapter posted as often. So please be patient! Now with our special guest! *Pushes a button on her desk*

* A plume of smoke forms and when it dissipates..*

?:...

Fakhouri: Um...You need to say something...

?: ...Hn...

Fakhouri: I mean actual words Sasuke...

Sasuke *sighs before glaring*: This dobe doesn't own Naruto...Those rights belong to Kishimoto...*leaves*

Fakhouri: *sweatdrops* Just once I'd like someone that's enthusiastic about doing the disclaimer...Anyways Here's _Academy Life...Sucks..._

* * *

*Second year of the Academy Classroom*

Naruto sighed as he gazed out the window. Iruka was going over the Second Great Ninja War and he was just out of it. He still wore the white jacket and pants he did the second day of the academy. For reason, he noticed, he got less heated and vengeful glares. In fact, now that he thought about it, they were being replaced with curious and inquisitive stares.

To his right was his best friends, Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke was still using his clan's brooding mode while Hinata...

She kept on sneaking glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

He shrugged it off and returned his attention when he heard his favorite subject uttered by Iruka, "Now if you'll follow me outside we have a couple of guests."

Naruto always liked going outside because it usually meant tournaments, Weapons training, or, Iruka said, special guests. Of course, most of these special guests were the Hokage or some of the retired Shinobi to tell tales of their adventures. But the main reason he liked this is that it get him out of Iruka's lectures.

He was expecting to fine the Hokage or a ninja missing a limb or in a wheelchair...

...What he saw when he got outside was the complete opposite. Two Shinobi and one Kunoichi were standing in a semi-circle and and chatting when his class came out. One of the shinobi had white long spiky hair with markings on his face. He also had a horned headband with the kanji for Oil on it. The female of the group was a blonde with her hair in ponytails. She wore high heels and a green jacket with luck in Kanji on the back. She didn't look like a ninja but the way the marked man acted, she defiantly was one. The other man was a thin man with a mask over the loxer half of his face and his headband covering his left eye. He also had silver gravity defying hair. Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought, ' _This feeling...It's the same as the first day of the academy when I met Iruka-sensei...'_

Iruka coughed, getting not only the attention of his class, but the ninja. He sent a quick nod to the gravity defying haired man before turning to the class.

"Class. I'd like to introduce Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, and Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto's entire class' eyes were the size of dinner plates. Mainly because, besides the Hokage, these three were the most famous ninja in the Leaf. Naruto blinked, _'HOLY SHIIIIITACKI MUSHROOMS! THIS IS AWESOME!'_

Jiraiya smirked, "So this is your bunch of gakis Iruka?" Iruka chuckled, "Yes Jiraiya-sama. These are them."

Tsunade scanned the class, "Most are from clans but it's good to see that there are a few civilians in this bu-."

Kiba, who was silent up until now, yelled loudly, "How can a girl be one of the Sannin. They are the strongest ninja! Girls can't be stronger then men!"

A deathly silence and the temperature of the area went down greatly. Kiba noticed this and gulped...

...He then noticed Jiraiya and Kakashi backing far away. He looked around and noticed many of his male students followed suit. Naruto sighed as he patted him on the shoulder as he went to join the seasoned shinobi, "It was nice knowing ya, Kiba."

Before he could ask what Naruto meant, Kiba's danger beacon in his head went of...

...He turned around and saw...

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade glaring at him...and cracking their knuckles...

He then remembered that his mom is a shinobi...and a strong one..."Ah Shit..."

He felt many hits and was surprised to find out that Hinata was the one behind it...Before long he was groaning on the ground while the other three Kunoichi/ in training smirks at Hinata...and were slightly terrified...

"GO-omen."

Everyone faulted when they heard that from Hinata's mouth. Naruto and Sasuke sighed and simultaneously thought, _'Scary...'_

* * *

*Meanwhile in the Hokage's office*

"Are you sure of this, Fugaku?"

Fugaku nodded solomnly, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm getting to old for this..." He looked out at the village, "And you say nothing can convince them?"

"Yes..."

Sarutobi sighed again, "Then there is no choice...Tell the ones that are behind it that you shall have a meeting tonight..."

Fugaku nodded, knowing what was about to happen to his clan, He left without a word.

Sarutobi pushed the intercom button on his desk, "Asuna, Can you get me Crow and Weasel? Tell them I need to speak with them immediately."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi gazed at the Hokage Mountian, _'Tonight is going to be bloody...'_

* * *

*Later at the Dango shop*

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi had just finished with their visit to the academy and were now sitting in a booth at the only dango shop in town. Kakashi sighed, "I forgot how insistent some of the students are..."

"Can't believe that was us once?" They all shivered.

"Hey are ya throwing a party without me?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at the newcomer, "Of course not Anko."

Anko, the formerly known ANBU Serpent, plopped down next to Kakashi, "Good!"

Another chair pulled up to the table, "I see we all had the same idea."

Tsunade poured a glass of Sake, "Aren't you supposed to be teaching those gakis something right now?"

"Let them go early. Seems your visit encouraged some of them to train more vigilantly."

Tsunade shrugged, downing her glass.

Jiraiya looked at Iruka, "Seems Naruto's doing fine."

"Yup..." Iruka said nervously chuckled...

Everyone raised an eyebrow but Kakashi spoke the unspoken question, "What has he done this time?"

"Well...he doesn't pay attention in class...and he keeps his idiotic persona up.."

Anko sighed as she grabbed a piece of dango off of the plate that was delivered to their table, "When will he give up that mask?" Iruka shrugged, "Who knows..."

"It's kind of creepy how much he looks like you know who."

Everyone looked at Jiraiya and spoke in unison, "Agreed..."

They sat in a confortable silence for awhile until they saw three blurs head to the training grounds, specifically training ground 7.

Kakashi chuckled, "Of to training I see." He stood up and shunshined to the grounds. He was soon followed by the rest of the table.

* * *

*Grounds 7*

Naruto smirked at his friends, who were panting on the ground, "I win again!"

"Shut up you hyperactive twerp..."

Naruto shook his head as he pulled out some sealing paper, some ink, a book, and a brush, "I'll be working on my Fuin."

Sasuke nodded as he sat up, "Alright. We'll work on our Tai if that's fine with you Hinata." Hinata nodded and stood up.

They went to a suitable distance between them and began their fight.

Naruto sat down in front of one of the posts and laid down the sealing paper.

 _"Yo Kyubi!"_

A yawn is heard, **_"What is it kit?"_**

 _"Fuinjutsu remember?"_

 ** _"Right...well start out with some low level explosive tags. They only have the power of a firecracker._**

Naruto nodded as he took the brush and dipped it in the ink bottle. He then start to elegantly write down on the sealing paper, remembering what they discussed at the end of summer.

 _*FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!*_

 _Naruto growled and started pulling at his hair as he looked at the shoji board in front of him, "WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU!"_

 ** _"Just face it kit. It's_ impossible.."**

 _"Nothing is impossible!"_

 ** _"Oh yeah kit? How about this, then? If you can learn Fuinjutsu and find a way I can roam in your world, I'll teach you a jutsu that is long forgotten to your time."_**

 _"Deal!"_

 _*KAI!*_

Naruto could care less about the jutsu. He just wanted to introduce her to his friends. Plus it would be easier to talk to her if she was out of his mind.

He chuckled as he etched the final touches...

Meanwhile in the treeline, Jiraiya blinked as he watch Naruto perfectly create a beginner seal, "This is too creepy..."

Back with Naruto, he set his newly made explosive tag onto a rock and wrapped it up. He then said loudly, "Fire in the hole!"

Hinata and Sasuke froze at that then ran to the treeline with Naruto shortly behind them. Once they were all behind the brush, Naruto made the ram sign with his fingers, "Hai."

...

...

...

POP!

Jiraiya and the others watching, minus the impromptu team in the bushes, had to restrain themselves from laughing. Each one of them has at least done that much sealing...and they remember how pathetic it was.

Naruto blinked, "You've got to be kidding me...I GET MORE ACTION FROM THE POPCORN POPPING!?"

Hinata and Sasuke's mouth were both twitching slightly as they hadn't expected it either...

Naruto sighed and looked at the two, "I think it's time to head home. See ya tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded while Sasuke smirked, "Don't get blown up by your firecracker." They were both chuckling until...

"Tomorrows Wednesday right?"

They both froze again...It was Tuesday which meant his major prank was tomorrow...

They both slowly turned their heads to looked at him...and saw they devious glint in his eyes.

Naruto laughed as they appeared in front of him and bow, "Oh please don't target us!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at the paled faces behind them while Jiraiya asked, "Is his pranks THAT bad?"

"Imagine Kushina's...but five times worse..."

The two Sannin paled having been targets of the late red head's pranks. They imagined what Naruto's pranks would be and...they decided to never get on the kid's bad side...

Naruto agreed to their pleas and they went their separate ways.

THe shinobi hidden also said their farewells and left.

* * *

Fakhouri: I was originally going to stop here but since I forgot to post...I'll write what I have in my head anyways!

* * *

*Night- Uchiha Clan Meeting Hall*

Fugaku had to restrain himself as he watch the traitors of his clan file into the hall. He then subtly looked to the far back corners where two ANBU were hidden. He knew who they were and was pitying them for having to do this task...

The traitors sat down and Fugaku schooled his face to a neutral expression. He spoke, "I believe you all know why we are here."

"It's time to plan for our takeover of Konoha, right?"

Fugaku nodded and let them converse aloud.

"The ANBU will be the hardest to surpass in my opinion. I mean they are the elite."

"Bite your tongue! No one is better than the Uchiha! Just look at Itachi!"

"True. With an Uchiha in ANBU, we could end both the Hokage and deal with the ANBU."

"Of course we must plan. Once it starts, we must fight to our last breath."

"Wait, isn't the demon under the protection of the ANBU?"

"Yes! We could have Itachi kill it and we'd finally be rid of it!"

That got many exclamations of approval. While Fugaku inwardly smiled, _'So not only they are traitors by they are the one's from my clan who are Naruto haters...'_

He coughed, getting the attention of everyone.

Once the room silent, he smirked, "Have you heard enough?"

From the corners, Weasel and Crow phased into existance. Crow set his hand on his tanto, "Yes."

He did some hand signs and two more ANBU appeared in front of the exist.

Crow pulls out his tanto and Weasel followed his example. Crow spoke, "For conspiring to overthrow the Hokage, threatening the life of a citizen of Konoha, and breaking the Third's law, you are hereby sentenced to death."

One of the braver Uchiha stood, "You have no right ot be he-" A kunai lodged into his throat. When everyone looked around to see who threw it they say Fugaku, not in his robes anymore, but in his shinobi gear he wore during the Third Great Ninja War.

"Fugaku! You have betrayed US?! YOUR OWN CLAN!?"

He said nothing as he drew several kunai and threw them. The Anbu followed suit and started killing the Uchiha one by one.

*AN hour later*

Fugaku stood over one of the only living traitors left, "I know that you lot couldn't have planned that by yourselves. SO give me the names of the heads of this treacherous group and I'll see to it that you live."

THe Uchiha spat blood in his face, "And seal away my Chakra right?! NEVER!"

Fugaku sighed and hand the traitor to Weasel, "Get him to the T&I department." HOrror crossed the Uchiha's face before Fugaku smiled, "And Ask Anko to deal with this one."

Before the Uchiha could retort, he and Weasel left for T&I. Fugaku sighed as he looked at his fellow clansmen on the ground. Crow walked up next to him, "I shall have some ANBU come and cleen this u-"

"Burn the building."

Crow's eyes widened, "But what about the tablet!?"

"Moved it to the secondary hall. Burn this building to the ground." With that he left.

Crow sighed as he made the sign of the tiger, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Crow left as soon as he saw the flames hit the roof and lit the night.

*Next morning*

Sasuke was walking with Fugaku to the Academy when he noticed the burnt up building, "What happened here?"

"Must have been a fire. Seems to have happened last night." Fugaku lied skilfully.

Sasuke sighed, "Sheesh."

Fugaku nodded and then ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Let's get going so that you're not late for school."

Sasuke smiled and they continued on their way.

*Council Chambers*

"What do you have to report about last night, Fugaku?"

Fugaku sighed as he glanced around to the other council members. Thankfully the Civilian council was not informed of this meeting.

"Most of the traitors in my clan were killed last night."

Whispers spread through the room before the Hokage spoke, "Who's still alive?"

"The masterminds and one Uchiha who has been sent to Anko."

Everyone shivered.

Hokage sighed as he watched Fugaku sit down, "Unless anyone has anything to add..."

Danzo spoke up, "Hokage-sama. If I may?"

Sarutobi nodded and Danzo stood, "I'd like to have a vote on tell the rest of the Shinobi Council about Naruto's heritage."

Sarutobi sighed then thought about it. If the head of each clan know who Naruto's parents were, they could stop any attacks from their clansmen. On the other hand, some may try to turn him into a breeder...

He sighed, "I'll allow it. But if it fails we will not speak of it again until Naruto is a genin."

Danzo nodded, "All in favor."

Many of them raised their hands. Sarutobi sighed, "ALright then..."

Two figures appeared in the empty chairs. Everyone blinked as they looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade were in them...

"Ah just in time you two."

"We've been here the whole time old man."

Sarutobi sighed as he pulled out a photo and crossed his fingers, creating enough for everyone who didn't know about the secret.

He then passed them down both sides, "These are his parents."

ONce everyone saw the photo, they collectively blinked...

...

...

..

.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Fakhouri: And that conclude this chapter! Hope you liked it! Here's the poll so far!

 **Hinata - 16**

 **Tenten - 4**

 **Tayuya - 1**

 **Ino - 1**

Fakhouri: So it's still Hinata in first, Tenten in second, and Tayuya and Ino tied for third! Remember send your vote or suggestion through a Review or go to my profile! This will be up till after the Team assignments! Anyways Review, follow, no flames please! Until next time...

 **JA NE!**


	10. When Naruto is quiet

**Posted** **February 15th 2016**

Fakhouri: Hey guys it's me again! First of the bat, to those who have voted, your votes have been added to the poll. Next, I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed again! It serious helps me out of my small writer's block looking at those. I was having trouble with the fight scenes that's why I'm a few weeks late on posting.

Fakhouri: Anyways I believe it's time for our special guest! *pushes a button on her desk*

*A plume of smoke appears and it reveals...*

?: ABOUT TIME BASTARD!

Fakhouri: Watch it, Kiba!

Kiba: *growls* Seriously! Why did the duck butt appear before I did?!

Fakhouri: *shrugs her shoulders* I don't know. I mean this button does choose at random...

Kiba: NO EXCUSE!

Fakhouri: JUST SAY THE FRICKING DISCLAIMER!

Kiba: FINE! This bastard doesn't own Naruto, that's why she has such a crappy studio! *Runs*

Fakhouri: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

* * *

*End of the Second year*

It's been a little over half a year since the failed coup planning from the Uchiha and life has been normal for everyone involved. The building has been replaced and made into a garden and those killed were assumed to have died in the fire. Fugaku had commented, "This is better than a bland looking building."

Currently Iruka was grading the final test of the year. He looked up and noticed everyone staring at him. He smiled as he stood, "Well I must say I'm very impressed of all" ' _Most' "_ of you. Even though this is only the second year, I can tell that you'll all have a fascinating career as a Shinobi!"

This got excited whispers and muffled yells of exclamation from the entire class.

Iruka coughed getting the attention of the class, "So onto the scores for the top girl and guy of this year. In terms of these tests at least."

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats...Well almost everyone...

Shikamaru was asleep on his desk with a drool pool streaming from his mouth...

"The top girl is Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at the, now red faced and trying to retreat into her coat, Hinata and sent their unique smiles at her.

"And it seems there is a tie for the top male in the class... The first is Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone sighed as the exclamations of the fangirls...particularly one..

"Who could tie with Sasuke!?" Sakura screamed. Iruka had to do his best not to smirk at the other name...

"...And Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a silence as everyone mechanically looked at Naruto who at resumed looking out the window with a bored expression. Until...

"WHHHHAAATTT!?"

Naruto, in his mind, was holding his sides roll on the floor with the Kyubi following suit at that.

There were many statements like, "How did he tie with Sasuke-kun? He's the dead last!" This continued until one imitation banshee screamed, "How did the freak tie with Sasuke-kun!"

Once again the room was quiet. Only this time...the room was a few degrees colder.

Sasuke gulped and subtly scooted towards Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was in his minds-cape going over the seal with the Kyubi, "...So if I adjust this part of the seal then..." The Kyubi blinked as Naruto explained how she could at least appear in her human form in his world. To be honest she wasn't expecting him to be able since the Shiki Fuujin is the most complicated and self sacrificing seal in the world...

And this 10 year old figured out how to modify it.

"So when do you want to do this, Kyubi-chan?"

Kyubi blinked, **"Uh...Tonight work?"**

Naruto nodded, "Sure."

Naruto waved as he returned to the outside world...and immediately gulped.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at the source of the aura...

Hinata Hyuga was glaring holes into Sakura's skull, who was completely oblivious to the impending doom about to descend upon her...

Iruka gulped and hopefully interrupted the death of the pinkette, "Anyways...It's time for the tournament. If everyone would please head to the yard so we could hold it."

Everyone headed to the yard excited for both this contest and to summer after it ends

Iruka smiled as everyone lined up, "Alright here are the rules. This is a single knockout tournament with one on one combat. You are only allowed to Taijutsu unless both sides agree to an all out bout. No fatal moves or it is an immediate disqualification. Understood?"

He received the expected amount though one or two were more reluctant.

Iruka looked at the clipboard, "Alright. First up is..."

 **((A/N I'm skipping the characters that didn't appear in the show so to the rookie nine!))**

Iruka gulped as the nurse carried a student to her office. He then looked at the winner of the match...

Sakura Haruno. She was hopping in one place sawing, "I did it!"

Iruka sighed as he looked at his clipboard, "Winner Haruno. Next Match is Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka."

Ino gulped as she walked changed places with Sakura who was in her own world again..

Hinata just walked into the ring and made the hand sign for ready. Ino did the same.

Iruka pulled out a stopwatch so the match doesn't last to long, "Hajime!"

Ino charged Hinata, pulling her fist back before sending it forward, aiming for her head. HInata sighed at the predictable move and moved to her right effectively avoiding the punch. While ino was dazed about her missing, HInata chopped the back of her neck, knocking Ino out. Iruka stopped the timer...

0:15

All of this happened over the span of 15 seconds. He sighed as Shikamaru grumbled as he dragged Ino's body to the sidelines. Iruka looked at his clipboard again and smiled, "Winner Hinata. Next match Shikamaru and Naruto."

Everyone was interested as they entered the ring...Until Naruto pulled out his portable shogi board.

Naruto smiled, "Ready for that rematch, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed as he sat down, "Ya you troublesome blond..."

Naruto chuckled as he set up the pieces. once everything was ready, he nodded to Iruka who started the stop watch. Naruto gestured to to his opponent, "You first." Shikamaru nodded as he moved one of his pawns forward. Naruto also moved his pawn opening up his bishop.

"So whatcha doing during this vacation, Shikamaru?"

He moves another piece as he answers, "Mostly cloud watching hopefully. Unless my bothersome mother decides to give me chores.."

Naruto rubs his chin before making a counter move, "Hey it could be worse."

Shikamaru shrugs, "Eh." He thinks of a strategy and moves a piece starting it, "What about you?"

Naruto moves a random piece, knowing full well it will ruin Shikamaru's strategy, "Training and pranking people."

Everyone in the yard shivers at the word 'prank' because of it's coming from Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wave country...

A long haired red head woman sneezed as she was walking to the market. She rubbed her nose, "Someone must be scaring people with pranks."

* * *

Back at the Academy...

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright just don't target me or my clan...We had enough trouble with the sneezing powder prank last month..."

Naruto chuckled as he watch Shikamaru carelessly move a piece. He smirked as he moved his bishop, "ALright alright...By the way, checkmate."

Shikamaru groaned, "Come on..." He stood up as Naruto put the pieces away and the portable shogi board away. HE held out his hand, "Have fun Naruto." Naruto grabbed the offered hand and smiled, "You too Shikamaru. Don't go crazy though."

"I may go crazy trying to figure out how to win against you in shogi."

"True." Naruto and Shikamaru went back to the sidelines as Iruka sighed, "Winner Naruto Uzumaki. Next match Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

Kiba ran into the ring, "FINALLY! Come on Akamaru!" "ARF!"

They started to run into the ring..

"I forfeit." Kiba then had his face meet the _very_ comfortable ground. HE then hopped onto his feet and pointed accusingly at Shino, "YOU CAN"T JUST QUIT!?"

"I believe I just did. So I'd refrain from restating that fact over again." A tick mark formed on Kiba's head, "THEN WHY!?"

Shino pointed to Naruto, "I'd rather not be injured from facing him."

Kiba grumbled as Iruka chuckled and looked at his clipboard, "Winner is Kiba by forfeit. Next match Sasuke against Choji."

Sasuke sighed as the fangirls were cheering him on as he and Choji entered the ring.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke and Choji charged each other. Choji pulled back his fist and threw it at Sasuke's gut. Sasuke let it hit to see how much power was behind it but he was surprised. He knew Choji could hit harder than he did so he decided to show him what holding back would cause. Choji was currently in shock that he landed a punch on Sasuke. Sasuke, however, took advantage of this and grabbed Choji's arm. He then swung Choji over his head and onto the ground, effectively knocking him out.

 **((A/N: I suck at fight scenes))**

Iruka cringed as Shikamaru grumbled and went to get his fallen friend, "Winner Sasuke by knockout. Now to the finals of the girls bracket. Sakura against Hinata."

Sakura ran into the ring thinking, _'Yes! I can win this tournement for the girls and Sasuke-kun with finally notice me! I just have to beat Hinata!'_

Hinata on the other hand just walked into the ring with the same dark aura she had when Sakura insulted Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke noticed this aura and started to pray, _'May the great log have mercy on your soul Sakura/Haruno.'_

Sakura took up the Academy taijutsu stance and smirked, thinking she could beat the shy Hyuga.

Hinata, on the other hand, simply took up her clan's style...

Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka gulped and thought, _'The great log has abandoned you, Haruno/Sakura...'_

The fight didn't take long...

HInata charged Sakura and aimed for the pressure points and some of the major nerves while Sakura attempted to block. She was succcessful most of the time but she was hit, causeing her right arm to go limb. Sakura's eye's widened and jumped back getting some ground betwwen them, "What the heck did you do?!"

"I've hit you pressure points in your arm, rendering it useless. Forfeit or my actions will be justified."

Everyone besides Sakura, again oblivious to the danger, shivered at Hinata's cold and neutral tone. Sakura smirked, "Well then you got lucky!" She then charged hinata uing her left arm, planning to finish it in one punch.

But hinata had other plans. She dodged the initial punch and ruthlessly started hitting Sakura pressure points and nerve junctions. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Hinata gather some chakra around her fingers, _'Shit!'_

Hinata formed her hands into a tiger sign and sent her hands to the pinkette's gut while, said pinkette closed her eyes waiting for the impact...

But it never came.

Sakura opened her eyes saw a mop of blond hair holding Hinata's arms. "Hinata, you've won this match. There is no need for that..."

HInata blinked as she realized what she was doing. She wanted to slap herself. "G-gomen."

Everyone, besides her friends and Sakura, fell to the ground anime style at Hinata's sudden change in behavior. Sakura just fell to her knees while Iruka got to his feet again.

He coughed, "Sakura is unable to continue so the winner is Hinata. She is the winner of the girls tournament." Ino, who was awake now, walked up to Sakura and dragged her to the sidelines.

"Next match Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka."

KIba ran into the ring while Naruto lead Hinata to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, "Don't take long, Dobe."

"Right, teme."

Naruto returned to his spot in the ring. Iruka looked at the two before saying, "Hajime."

Kiba smirked and looked at Akamaru, "Sit this one out, bud!"

Akamaru whined but went to the edge of the ring anyways.

Naruto meanwhile...

 _ **'Hey Kit.'**_

 _'What's up, fuzzy?'_

He heard a growl before hearing the response, _**'This guy has a short temper. Remember how to deal with people like that?'**_

 _'Oh yes...'_

Kiba was still smirking, "First I'll beat you loser then I'll beat that prick Uchiha!"

Naruto was busy cleaning his nails with a kunai when he looked at Kiba, "Did you say something?"

Iruka had to resist the urge to laugh while he heard a scream "Damn your hip and cool attitude Kakashi!"

KIba growled and charged Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he sidestepped and put his leg out. Kiba noticed this but knew he could stop. So he tripped over Naruto's' leg and roll out of the ring.

"Winner Naruto."

Kiba growled as he stood up, watching Naruto stand in the ring.

Iruka sighed as he remembered something, "For this final match, we shall have a three way brawl. Naruto Sasuke and Hinata please step in the ring."

Hinata and Sasuke blinked before stepping into the ring and took up positions forming a triangle.

Naruto smiled, "Well well this is a surprise."

"Agreed."

Hinata stayed silent while Naruto flashed them his foxy grin, "Let's get to it."

*Half an hour later* **((A/N: YEAH IM LAZY! SUE ME!))**

Everyone blinked while Sasuke was trying to hold in his laughter at the current predicament his friends were in.

The fight had end but not before Sasuke punched Naruto, sending him into Hinata and they tumbled to the ground.

Naruto was on top of Hinata, their faces inches apart, and they were both lit up like a tomato. Naruto jumped off of HInata and sputtered, "UH um.."

Hinata was already out cold due to the close proximity to Naruto.

Iruka chuckled, "Well I guess that's it for today. Class dismissed!"

* * *

*That night - Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto kicked off his shoes and sighed. After getting Hinata back to her home and ignoring Sasuke's constant teasing, he was ready for a long night's sleep. Until he remembered what he had planned.

He close his eyes and entered his mind with practiced ease.

-Mindscape-

Kyubi tapped her foot as Naruto materialized in his mind, **"You forgot didn't you?"**

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah..But I'm here now!" He motioned to the bracelet, "Shall we?"

Kyuubi nodded and held out her arm with the bracelet on it. Naruto held up his hand and a brush appeared. He slowly re-arranged the kanji that was needed to do what they were planning. As the brush disappeared, Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "Ready?" Kyuubi gulped before nodded, **"Hai."**

Naruto channeled some chakra into the seal and it glowed. Then Naruto was forcibly expelled from his mind.

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto roll back from where he was sitting and groaned, "Damnit..."

 _'Kyuubi you there?'_

 **"Yeah but-"**

She was cut off. Naruto blinked, _'Kyuubi?'_

Nothing.

 _'Kyuubi this ain't funny.'_

Still nothing. Just silence.

Naruto balled his fist, "Damnit! I might have just cut off my only connecti-." He stopped as he felt a warmer sensation where his seal was. Some red chakra started to bubble out and continue to until it moved away from him and started rising. It then started to take a familiar shape as Naruto's eyes widened. The chakra then dispersed revealing Kyuubi, minus the tails and her ears were normal...

She blinked and breathed a very shallow breath before looking around with unbelieving eyes. She finally spoke, but without the demonic edge that was there in the minds realm, "Am I-OOF!" She couldn't finish as she was tackled to the ground by a yellow blur.

She looked down and saw a teary eyed Naruto as he sputtered, "I thought I...I...I!" Kyuubi smiled softly and hugged Naruto, "Yea ain't getting rid of me that easily kit."

He chuckled sadly as he relaxed then fell asleep.

Kyuubi sat there like that while smiling at his sleeping form, "I may have found him, you old fart..."

-Hokage Tower-

Sarutobi blinked as he watched what happened at Naruto apartment. He then pinched his nose and sighed, "I'm getting too old for this crap..."

* * *

Fakhouri: So I've finally got this chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did. Anyways here's the poll results so far!

 **Hinata -29**

 **Tenten - 5**

 **Tayuya - 2**

 **Ino - 2**

Fakhouri: So I've decided to keep the poll up until the end of February. SO check out the poll or send in you vote through a review! Again Review, follow, no flames please (even though I may need them) and until next time!

 **JA NE!**


	11. The Fox is Out

**Posted**

Fakhouri: Yo Guys! It's me again. First off I'd like to say this. When I came up with this idea, I didn't expect it to go anywhere yet here we are on chapter 11 of it. I'm so glad for your continued support!

Fakhouri: Anyways, We won't have a special guest today before the last one...well..

*She glances to the button on her desk, which has canine teeth and wires coming out of it..*

Fakhouri: Yeah...So you're stuck with me for the disclaimer! I don't own or claim to own Naruto! Now onto the story!

* * *

*Next Morning*

Kyuubi's eyes fluttered open and she sighed, "Why did that dream have to.." She heard a slight snore and looked down to see a ruff of blond hair. Her eyes widened as she realized that last night WASN'T a dream and that she was in Naruto's apartment, not his mindscape. She then relaxed, placed a hand on his head and lightly stroked his head. She then began on which of the jutsu she should teach Naruto since it was part of the bet. Kyuubi was in the middle of her musings when she felt Naruto move and smirked, _'Wonder how he'll react?'_

Naruto yawned as snuggled into his 'pillow', _'Soft...'_

Kyuubi's eye twitched as his 'pillow' was her chest, but couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks either way. She looked at Naruto face and all the frustration she held left her. He looked peaceful, something that was a rarity for him. She should know since she was the cause of it.

*Near Red Light District*

"S-Sasuke, do you e-even kn-now where Naruto-kun lives?"

"Kaa-san told me when I asked her awhile back but I haven't actually been there."

Hinata looked at the path ahead, noticing that the buildings were getting shabbier and more and more civilians homeless. She gulped and took a step closer to Sasuke, "A-and where d-does he live?" Sasuke frowned, "Red Light District, apparently..."

"Nani?! Wh-hy would Na-aruto-kun live there!?" She was too worried to notice some of the people around them tense up. Sasuke however did, but decided to stay calm, "No clue." They continued in silence.

Unbeknownst to them, one man lean to the corner of the building he was leaning on, "Gather a few people...Whatever those brats want with the kid. It can't be good..."

*Naruto's Apartment*

Kyuubi sighed as she was starting to get stiff from not being able to move. She grumbled as she went through the hands signs for the Substitution Jutsu and appeared where Naruto's pillow was, while said pillow was where she was. She stood up and stretched, popping a few joints and relieving the stiffness in her back. "Ah Much better.." Knowing that Naruto would most likely sleep, she decided to go exploring. Not that there was much exploring to do. The bathroom was small and very old. The kitchen was somewhat better. It had the usual commodities, fridge, sink, a few cabinets, etc., But when she opened the fridge, she wanted to scream.

Inside was a weeks worth, in Naruto's terms, of instant ramen. Unfortunately that was one thing she was going to change. She smirked sadistically before setting to work on a breakfast with what wasn't ramen.

*At the lobby of Naruto's building*

"This is where Naruto lives..." The landlord nodded, not really paying much attention to them and reading a cheap book, "Yeah. He's on the top floor."

"D-do you know if he's awake?"

The landlord sighed, "Nope but I think you can just walk in."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "Why's that?"

"The locks on his door is broke."

A tick mark formed on Sasuke's forehead, "Then why don't you fix it? You are the landlord right?"

The landlord closed his book and looked at the brats, thinking they would know better, but once he saw them it explained everything. His glare intensified, "Look you clan brats, Things are a lot different here than they are in those complexes you live in. Down here a broken locks nothing. We got nothin' of value besides the little cash we get doing odd jobs and maybe a picture or two, so there's no reason to repair a lock if you don't have something worth stealing. So why don't cha go back to where ya came from!"

Sasuke clenched his fists before noticing that the stairs were occupied by what looked like locals and were creating a effective barrier. Some of them held a cigarette in their mouth or hand, but one of them, the biggest one, had a katana on his back and a worn out headband on his arm. The Leaf's symbol was barely noticeable but it still alerted Sasuke that he was a shinobi, even if retired. The only other thing that he found strange was his dull red hair.

Hinata poked her forefingers together while Sasuke tried to explain, "Look...We're friends with Naruto, We-."

"Seriously!? They are trying that move again!?"

"Stupid civilians..."

Sasuke blinked, "Um..."

The landlord was about to toss them out when the speaker activated, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FUCKING RACKET!?"

*Five minutes ago in Naruto Apartment*

Kyuubi sighed as Naruto ate, er inhaled, the plate of egg in front of him, "You should chew Naruto..."

Naruto gulped down his mouthful before waving her off, "Yea Yea..So what are we going to call ya?

"Hmmm?"

"You know a name? I can't exactly call you Kyuubi in public."

"Right...How about...Kumi?

Naruto jumped out of his chair with his plate and walked over to the sink, depositing them into it, "Continued Beauty?" He thought it over, "Kumi it is then!"

Kumi smiled and was about to say something when yelling was heard. Naruto's eye twitched and walked towards the door with Kumi close behind. He walked out and to the stairs. He stopped in front of a rectangular panel on the wall and pushed a button. He took a deep breath, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FUCKING RACKET!?"

He released the button and went down the stairs, not bothering to wait for a reply, with Kumi blinked and still following him.

When he reached the final flight of stairs he saw a barricade made of people and recognized the male in the group. He sighed as he heard the landlord mumbling about annoying blonds and smirked. He walked down and rested a hand on the red-heads shoulder, "What's going, Renji?"

Renji looked over his shoulder to Naruto, "Nothing much, Dandelion. Just the civilian council trying the old, "Kids are friends with you", trick."

Naruto sighed and looked into the lobby, "Who did they send?" His eyes fell onto Sasuke and Hinata, "Oh hey guys."

Sasuke nodded while Hinata just blushed. Renji raised an eyebrow, "You know these two?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah their my friends...That are my age at least."

A scantly dressed orange hair lady raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yes Rangiku."

Renji sighed as he stood up, "Fine then. You know where to find us."

"Yeah see ya around!"

A short guy that looked more like a child smiled, "Don't forget that tonight's at your place."

Naruto nodded, "Yup. I have everything ready."

Renji smirked, "Alright. See ya around Dandelion." Naruto crossed his arms as the walked out they door and yelled, "Later Tomato!" He heard someone trip and curses with a roar of laughter.

The group left leaving a stupefied Sasuke and a bewildered Hinata, while the landlord just reopened his book and mumbled something incoherently. Naruto walked up to them, "So what bring you here?"

"Um...We were wondering if you wanted to do something today...Who were they?"

Naruto shrugged, "Some poker buddies. They are extremely protective of me for some reason..."

Sasuke nodded, "Ok...Then.." He points behind Naruto, "Who is that?"

Naruto looked behind him and saw Kumi, "Oh another friend of mine. Get over here."

Kumi internally growled as she approached the group, "Hi I'm Kumi...Uzumaki."

Sasuke blinked while Hinata tried to find the similarities between them. Naruto yelled in his mind, ' _SERIOUSLY KUMI! Why did you use my LAST NAME!'_

 ** _'Because it was that or explaining why I didn't have a last name...'_**

 _'Whatever...'_

"She's related to you?"

"Directly no but we do share the same blood."

 _'I SO hate you for this...'_

Sasuke smiled while Hinata was still figuring out the similarities. Naruto interlocked his hands behind his head, "So what did you have planned?" Sasuke sighed, "Well we were thinking about training a bit and then, I don't know, prank the council?"

Naruto's and, strangely enough, Kumi's eyes sparkled at the prospect of pranking the council...

* * *

 **Fakhouri: Horrible place to stop but that's all I got...for our three in Konaha. Onto the second part of this chapter!**

* * *

*In the Land of Waves*

 _'I fucking hate this...',_ a red haired woman thought as she wrote in a scroll. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki, supposed dead mother of Naruto. She finished her report and glared at the snake that was next to her.

"No ssssensssse in trying to glare holessss into me, Kussshina-ssssan." the snake hissed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't imagine it."

"True..."

Kushina rolled up the scroll and held it out to the snake, "How much longer till I can leave the Pedo's rule?"

The snake grabbed the scroll and swallowed it before hissing out, "Two more yearsssss."

"And my Katana?"

The snake sighed, or what Kushina assumed was a sigh, "You ssssshall have it within a hour...after I deliver thisssss report." The snake poofed returning to Orochimaru.

Kushina grumbled, "Stupid snake..." She then stood up and walked out of her small house...well shack. She proceeded walking towards the ocean only to be stopped by a few of Gato's grunts. The taller one smirked, "Hello there..." Kushina resisted the urge to reach for her weapon at the flirtatious undertone in the grunts voice. She sighed, "What do you want?"

"Gato-sama has had his eye on you for quite some time..."

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"He wants you...Boys grab her."

The other two grunts approached Kushina with lewd smirks on their faces. Kushina glanced around and saw everyone moving away or going into a building. She smirked, _'Well sense I need to practice anyways...'_. Her hair slowly started to rise as a dark aura overcame her, "You think you can take me by force?"

The tall one drew his blade, "Of course. After all, you are a woman."

He was not long for this world...

" ** _WHAT?_** " The tone in Kushina's voice promised death, unfortunately for the grunt, he was oblivious.

"While there are a few exceptions, women will always be weak."

Kushina's hair rose off the ground and split into nine waving parts, looking like tails. Her smile turned sadistic as she extended arms and acted as though she threw a kunai. But instead of a kunai, three golden chains came from her hands and impaled the two approaching grunts through their heads and the third hitting the leader in the heart.

The grunt's eyes widened, "These...But you can't be..." he died before he revealed her identity.

She sighed as she grabbed the katana and sheath. Studying it she groaned, "I hate when an amateur has a blade like this..." The katana was a extremely well balanced weapon made from chakra conductive material. The only defect she could see was that it was dulled..

She sheathed the katana. After hooking the sheath to her belt, she went through some hand signs and preformed a simple fire jutsu, burning the bodies to ash.

* * *

Fakhouri: Ok this ends this chapter! This chapter was more of a filler than an actual chapter. Either way, Hope you liked it. Here's the poll results!

 **Hinata - 36**

 **TenTen - 5**

 **Ino - 3**

 **Tayuya - 2**

Fakhouri: So this poll is only up for one more week! Review, follow, no flames, please! Until next time!

 **JA NE!**


	12. Graduation Exams

**Posted**

Fakhouri: Hello peeps... So I was in Trig class (Feb. 23) when I was bored and decided to check the stats of the story...I almost fell out of my chair. This story got 1.56k views ALONE. To those who write professionally and/or are authors who are well known to this site, it ain't much. But to me, that's a huge accomplishment. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU GUYS!

*Coughing in the background*

Fakhouri: Any who, I've got a question that I think I forgot to answer in the reviews. So I'm going to take some time to answer it now. Carolyn12, I will be having a poll for a Sasuke pairing but most likely not until either the Land of Waves or beginning of the Chunin Exams and, just as Naruto's pairing, it won't play a major part in the story.

*More coughing*

Fakhouri: Well, Please help me welcome our guest, Gekko Hayate!

Hayate: *coughs* Hello...

Fakhouri: So Hayate what's with that cough? I mean Kishimoto has never answered why...

Hayate: That is not my right to *coughs a few times* share.

Fakhouri: Of course not...If you would please say the disclaimer please.

Hayate: Fakhouri does not own Naruto. The only thing she owns is a fridge. *shunshins out in a swirl of leafs*

Fakhouri: OH COME ON!...Just...Here's the next Chapter...

* * *

*2 years later- 2 days before the graduation Exam - Evening*

It's been two years since Kumi (Kyuubi) was let to roam free and has taken the identity of a supposed relative of Naruto. Since that day, Kumi has been like Naruto shield from the glares of the villagers, mostly because of her *cough* intimidating *cough* personality. When school resumed that fall, she would help Naruto when he was available and she even made friends with Naruto's poker buddies. Speaking of which...

Kumi sighed as she walked through the Red light district. She was used to the looks of lust from the drunks and the sober homeless men...What she wasn't used to was the annoyance next to her..

"Ah come on! One date!"

"No Renji...For the umpteenth time NO."

Renji Abarai was Naruto's father figure so to speak. He always was around when he thought he was needed and would fight to protect Naruto. Though he was about as persistent as a mosquito when it came to women...

Kumi sighed as Renji left, deflated about being rejected by her...for the umpteenth time.

She walked up to Naruto's apartment and entered to see Naruto asleep on the floor, surrounded by scrolls and a few ramen cups. She smiled before walking over and picking him up then went and laid him in bed. She herself poofed into a plume of smoke and took the appearance of a chibi fox. THey both agreed that until he could afford a better home, she would take the form of a fox and lay on the bed in the form..

Little did she know how much of a headache tomorrow would be...

*Next day - Morning - The day before the Genin exams - At Sasuke's place*

Mikoto smiled as she watched Fugaku walk into the living room, "Morning."

"Hn.."

"Do I need to teach about the dictionary again..."\

"No.."

"Good." She handed him his cup of coffee and walked back the to kitchen.

Fugaku grumbled as he walked past the window and briefly glanced out the window. His cup was to his mouth when he froze. He backed up, cup still at his lips and stared at the sight in front of him. He then did another thing never expected from an Uchiha...He did a spit take..

Mikoto ran out into the living room, "What is it?!"

Fugaku just pointed out the window. She looked and then quickly developed a twitch at the corners of her mouth.

In front of them was the Hokage Mountain...with very painted faces.

The First was perfectly white, making him look like whenever Mito got mad at him.

The Second looked like a lady, lipstick and all.

The Third was normal expect for the VERY perverted grin on his face.

The Fourth Was the only one that didn't looked different. Sun colored hair and azul eyes and all. But it's what was next to his head that caught their attention...

" **RESERVED FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI!** "

"HAHAHA! He actually did it!"

Fugaku and Mikoto turned around to see Sasuke holding his gut on the floor laughing.

*Market District*

Naruto laughed as he ran through the streets with Chunin after him, "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

"HAHAHA! Come on! Lighten up! YOu're just mad that you don't have the guts to do what I did."

Naruto jumped past a fence with the Chunin gaining...

Then a part of the fence wrinkled as Naruto appeared from behind the sheet, "Eh Eh. I can't believe they didn't find me..."

"Is that right NA-RU-TO..."

Naruto paled as he turned around to see Iruka sensei..."Hey sensei hehehe..."

*10 minutes Later*

"...The exams are tomorrow Naruto. You have to stop acting like a brat and start taking this seriously!" Naruto grumbled from his spot on the floor, hogtied.

Iruka gained a tick mark on his forehead, "Ok then. Since you decided to skip, the whole class will review the Transformation jutsu!"

Everyone groans.

 **(A/N: I'm skipping to Naruto's transformation because I'm too lazy to go through everyone..)**

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Ino glared, "We always pay for you screw ups, Naruto."

"Like I care.." Naruto replied as he stepped forward

Iruka nodded signalling for him to proceed...and mentally wish that it wasn't THAT jutsu...

"Transform!"

A plume of smoke appears around Naruto. Iruka raised an eyebrow as the smoke started to clear...then almost dropped his clipboard.

In Naruto's place was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, in his apparel he wore on the Night of the Kyubi attack.

Naruto transformed back, "Am I done, Iruka sensei?"

"Yes Naruto." The bell rang signalling the end of school, "Alright class come at least ten minutes early tomorrow so I can explain what the tests are about!"

Naruto was out of the room before the class could register what Iruka said.

*Naruto's Apartment Evening*

"...OF ALL THE STUPIDEST, ILL-CONCEIVED PLANS NARUTO UZUMAKI THIS TAKES THE CAKE!" Naruto winced as Kumi lectured him.

"But you have to admit it's funny.."

Kumi paused as she thought about the image she saw and couldn't help but smirk, "True."

*Knock Knock*

Naruto gulped as Kumi jumped into the kitchen. He went to the door grumbling about traitorous foxes..

He opened the door and smiled, "Yo Renji, Rangiku!"

Ranji smiled, "Hey dandelion. Saw what you did to the Monument. Nice job."

Rangiku chuckled, "Yeah. I still can't believe you did that."

"Hey give me some credit! At least I didn't do what I did 6 years ago."

Renji and Rangiku shivered as they remembered that day well..

Renji entered with Rangiku close behind, "So ready for the exam tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. I'm ready for anything!"

Rangiku smirked, "Even the Clone jutsu?"

Naruto instantly deflated, "You just had to bring that one up..."

Rangiku laughed while Renji just shook his head.

Renji looked at the time, "Well we better get going, Can't keep you up talking."

Naruto nodded and waved as they left. He then jumped into bed with chibi fox version Kumi close behind him.

*Exam Day!*

Naruto grumbled as he was awakened from a beautiful dream, where ramen was everywhere, by HIS mortal enemy...

The alarm clock.

He chucked it at the wall while Kumi, who was already up, replaced the clock on his bed stand.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed. Kumi smirked, "Get a move on, kit. YOu have 5 minutes before you have to be the-"

Kumi felt a gust of wind zoom past her and out the door, "-re..." She sighed, "Yep...exactly like Kushina..."

*Academy*

"How long this time?"

"A mi-inute or so."

Sasuke smiled. Hinata was slowly losing her stutter but it came back in full force whenever Naruto is around. She opened his mouth when a blur hit Hinata and sent it and her tumbling. He blinked and looked at the, for lack of better words, crash.

He resisted the urge to laugh.

*Hyuga House - Clan Head's Office*

Hisashi stopped grumbling about the elders as he felt like something happened, "Why do I feel the urge to kill Naruto..."

*Back at the Academy*

Sasuke mental barrier was about to break at the scene in front of him.

Naruto blinked as he looked at what he hit...More like who...

Hinata on the other hand was so red it put the Uzumaki's hair to shame. She was chanting in her mind, ' _Don't Faint!'_

Naruto was on top of Hinata and their lips were locked...

Naruto jumped off Hinata and exclaimed, "Sorry Hinata-chan! I wasn't really paying attention and..."

HInata was already out.

Sasuke let out a snort of laughter before picking Hinata up by her arm and draped it over his shoulder, "You going to help me or wait for Hiashi to find out?"

That was a no brainier.

*Classroom*

Naruto and Sasuke carefully guided Hinata into her chair and then sat down in their respective seats. Just in time for Iruka to enter and start handing out the tests, "So the first part of this is a written test. You'll have 45 minutes to complete this test. You may begin."

Sasuke nudged Hinata, who jumped slightly and then focused on the test in front of her.

Naruto looked through the questions and quickly answered them. He pushed his sheet aside and took a nap confident about his passing...

Little did he know that there was a genjutsu on his test scrambling the answers...

*2 hours later*

Naruto sighed as he woke up, "What is it?"

Iruka sighed, "It's time for your Jutsu test, Naruto.."

Naruto jumped up, "Oh!" He ran to the examinee room with Iruka following behind.

Iruka smiled as he held up a clipboard, "First up is the Substitution jutsu."

Naruto smirked as he made the necessary sign and poofed. He appeared where Mizuki was while Mizuki, who was sitting, fell down.

"Good. Now the Transformation."

Naruto quickly transforms into Mizuki then back.

"And next the Clone jutsu.."

Naruto gulped and made the required sign. He started pouring chakra into it and a larger puff of smoke appear...

When is dispersed, it revealed a very sickly Naruto...

Iruka sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you fail, Naruto..." Naruto's face were in shock. He knew that he would pass even without the Clone Technique.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Iruka. Why don't we pass him? I mean he did at least make one..." Naruto got his hopes up...

Which Iruka shot down with his next statement, "He failed his written test and only can do two of the required techniques. He isn't ready to be a genin." Naruto's shoulders slumped and he walked out of the room, looking longingly at the headbands. Iruka frowned and sighed, closing his eyes.

Neither noticed the sadistic look in a certain Chunin's eyes...

Naruto walked towards his stopped just short of the door when e saw that everyone, including his best friends, had passed. They were conversing about the team assignments in a week...He didn't want to deal with them right now so he just continued out the door and leaped away...

*Classroom*

Sasuke smiled as he looked at the headband around Hinata's neck, "Nice job."

"You t-too."

Sasuke looked around, "So where that dobe? I expected him to come yelling about him being one step closer to being Hokage."

Hinata shrugged just as Iruka and Mizuki entered the class room. Iruka smiled, "Take a seat everyone!" Almost everyone complied.

Iruka continued to smile, "First off I'd like to congratulate all of you that passed! This is your first step onto the road of a ninja. After today, you're no longer academy students, but genin. So go out and celebrate. Until the team assignments in a week. Again congratulations!"

Sasuke raised his hand, "Iruka-sensei...Where is the Dobe? Didn't he pass?"

Iruka shook his head, "He didn't. He got the second worst score since the start of the academy..." With that he left.

Everyone ran out side while Hinata and Sasuke just sat there...

"Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Something's up...Naruto is one of the smartest people we know..."

"Agr-rreed."

"Let's look for him."

"Right."

And with that they left...out the window.

*Somewhere in the village*

Naruto looked out at the village from a balcony that was long since abandoned. For four years, he studied, trained, and researched for the exams...and he blew it. He knew he answered the questions on the exam right but it seems that something happened...but what?

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw Mizuki sitting next to him, "Hey sensei..."

Mizuki placed a face concerned face, "What's up?"

"Take a guess..."

"Ah...Well Iruka is doing what's best. He wants you to be prepared for the life of a ninja."

"But..."

Mizuki sighed and looked up at the sky, "You know...There is a secret test that hasn't been used in a long time..."

' _I've never heard of another test...'_ "What is it?!"

Mizuki smiled, "Here's what you have to do..."

*Hours later -Evening- With Hinata and Sasuke*

Sasuke sighed, "Where is he?!"

"I d-don't know."

A high pitched alarm sounded and, when they looked up, they saw many blurs overhead, "What's going on?"

"That's the alarm for everyone above the rank of genin to report to the tower..."

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto..." AN idea popped into his head, "Didn't Naruto say that he used the forest to practice his kunai and shuriken throwing?"

"Right?"

Sasuke ran towards the entrance of the village, "I have an idea where he is then. COME ON!"

* * *

Fakhouri: And another chapter down. The reason it took so long is because I was deciding on whether to continue or not. Anyways I believe the poll answer is in the story. Anyways, review, follow, No flames, and until next time...

 **Ja Ne!**


	13. Not A Chapter

Posted March 23rd 2016

Sorry but this is just an informational notice. I know many of you are either waiting or have just started waiting so I'm letting you know now. I'm currently hit with school hard and haven't had the time to work on the next chapter. But don't worry the weekend approaches and I should have time to at least get it posted.

Until I get it written I'd highly suggest that you read these stories. These stories sparked my writing and continue to inspire me.

 **Master of Jinogu** by The Dark Dragon Emperor

 **New Chance** By Hektols

 **A Happy Fox and A Lazy Cloud** by LazyFoxLover - This story is currently on Hiatus but still a great read.

 **Storm Blade Rebellion** by DanteAzul

Ja Ne


	14. Mizuki's Treachery!

**Posted March 24th, 2016**

Fakhouri: "Hey people! Nice to see ya'll again. First off some good news! School is halfway through the second semester which means I'm closer to summer! Also I'm glad I was able to get this chapter done!"

Fakhouri: "But now some bad news...Since we are now in the story arcs it will take a little longer to write these chapters to both conform and differ from the Canon version. So there will be more time between updates. Anyways...Here's the next part of **_Unspoken Friends!_** "

* * *

*Konaha Forest*

Naruto snickered as he jumped from branch to branch, _'I Still can believe that worked!'_

*Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower*

The mummers of the jonin and chunin below were the only thing heard until Sarutobi stepped forward, prompting silence.

Sarutobi took his pipe out of his mouth and took a deep breath before speaking, "The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing has been stolen by Naruto Uzumaki earlier tonight!"

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha, _'He's joking right?'_

Sarutobi continued, "Your orders are to apprehend him and recover the Scroll! Go!"

The gathered shinobi scattered. Sarutobi sighed as he secretary walked up behind him, "Sir? How did Uzumaki get past you? I know that you are the sole protector of the Scroll so..."

"Well..."

 _Flashback no jutsu!_

 _Sarutobi sighed as he signed yet another document. It was nine o'clock in the evening and he has been working on paperwork since eight in the morning!_

 _He stood up and stretched. As he did so he heard his office door open. When he looked, he saw Naruto enter and head towards the location of the Sealing Scroll. He raised an eyebrow, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"_

 _Naruto froze,_ 'Crap! Come on Naruto think!' _He_ _mentally_ _gained_ _a_ _mischievous_ _grin_ , 'Oh yes...' _Naruto made a hand sign, "TRANSFORM!"_

 _Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "Naruto...What are you-" His eyes widened..._

 _...Before he was knocked out but a geyser of blood come from his nose._

 _KAI!_

Sarutobi to a long draw of his pipe, "Let's just say Naruto is getting better in his stealth..."

*Forest Clearing - Outside Konaha*

Naruto laughed as he set the Scroll of Sealing on the ground, "Oh boy! Of all the jutsu, mine can beat the Hokage! HA!" After a few minutes of enjoying his accomplishment, he sat down and looked at the Scroll, "So all I have to do is learn one jutsu from this scroll huh? Should be easy enough." He smiled as he removed the latch holding the Srcoll closed. AS he unraveled it, he froze at the first jutsu...

He then screamed, "OH COME ON!?" The first jutsu was named the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He glared as he read on

 _The Shadow Clone Jutsu is a B-rank jutsu created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju._

This turned Naruto's glare into a look of fascination

 _This jutsu is a variation, or even an advanced version, of the Clone Jutsu. But instead of creating illusions of the user, it make solid copies. These clones are able to do anything, which includes jutsu and combat. However if a clone gets a solid hit, it will disperse. The user will gain the memories from the dispersed clone, which makes a great scouting jutsu._

 _This jutsu, however, requires the user to split his/her chakra in half repeatedly depending on the clones made. While one gains the memories of the clones, any chakra used will be dispersed with the clone. Also any fatigue will also be transferred. This jutsu shall only be used by exceptional Jonin and Kage. Anyone without at least high Jonin level chakra capacity could and most likely will die._

Naruto blinked as he looked at the hand signs, "Really? Such a complex jutsu requires only the Tiger seal?" He shrugged as he laid the scroll in front of him and made the tiger seal a couple of time before channeling his chakra, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

*Konoha - Rooftops*

Mizuki laughed internally as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop, _'I knew that demon would follow my instructions! He's nothing but a idiot!'_

He glanced at the two large shuriken on his back, _'And once I deal with the demon, I can take the scroll and return to Orochimaru-sama before this pathetic village even notices!'_

He let a small smirk appear on his face as he continued to the soon to be final resting place of one Naruto Uzumaki.

*Konoha Forest Clearing*

Naruto plopped on the ground and panted, "Wow..."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned around and saw Iruka, who was furious as he glared, "Oh hey Iruka-sensei! Wow you found me fast!" Naruto scratched the back of his head will flashing his trademark smile, "I only had time to learn one jutsu!"

Iruka looked at Naruto's appearance, _'He has been practicing.'_

Naruto continued, ignoring Iruka's questioning glance, "So now I can be a genin, right Iruka-sensei?"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"I learned a Jutsu from this scroll, so now I pass, right!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about the secondary exam and that if anyone can learn a jutsu from this scroll, they can become a genin.."

Iruka's eye widened slightly as the realization dawned on him. He then heard the familiar sound of kunai, "Get down!" He pushed Naruto out of the way as Kunai landed into the wood door behind him and some hitting his thigh.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Mizuki smirked as he appeared on a branch, "Well well looks like you found our little hiding spot, Iruka." He turned to Naruto, who was clutching the scroll, "Naruto. Give me the scroll and I'll pass you."

Iruka grunted as he pulled out a kunai, "Don't do it, Naruto! He only wants the scroll for himself."

"B-but..."

Mizuki smiled more as he started to channel some chakra into his fingers, "Iruka's only trying to hold you back! He despises you just like everyone else and you want to know why?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Iruka glared, "No Mizuki!"

Mizuki chuckled, "The reason why the entire village hates you is very simple! Twelve years ago, when the Kyubi attacked, the Fourth didn't defeat the Kyubi! He sealed it into a newborn!"

"It's forbidden!"

"The Kyubi is the one who killed Iruka's parents! And the fact is that that newborn was YOU! You are the reincarnation of the Kyubi, Naruto!"

Naruto faked his shock while internally he sighed.

"And I have a feeling that what I'm about to do will prove it!" Mizuki laughed as he charged Naruto and nailed him in the gut, sending chakra into the seal. He then jumped away.

*Naruto's Apartment*

Kumi sighed as she started to plan Naruto tor-ahem training seesion when she felt a pull on her chakra, "Wha-"

She disappeared in a poof of smoke.

*Clearing*

Naruto's eyes widened as Kumi landed where Mizuki was just moments ago. Mizuki laughed, "So the demon is your guardian?! HAHA! That I must admit I wasn't expecting!"

Iruka's eyes widened and gained a essence of fear as he looked at Kumi, _'But...She can't be...it...must..'_

Unbeknownst to them, two more pairs of eyes were staring in disbelief...

*Bushes*

Sasuke gulped, "She's the Kyubi..." Hinata nodded not trusting her voice... They thought back to all of the glares Naruto had gained...and why those people in the Red Light District protected him.

 _'How did you stand that...let alone survive...'_

 _'Naruto-kun...'_

They then both thought about what their fathers said...and imagined if they hadn't met Naruto...

*Back with Naruto and Co.*

Naruto gulped as Kumi blinked and looked around, "Kit..."

"Well Iruka sense you know my plans...I'll kill you first then I'll deal with the demon and his whore."

He grabbed his shuriken and smirked, not noticing the temperature change.

He was about to throw his shuriken when he was sent flying into a tree, "UGH!"

He looked where he was and saw Naruto glaring at him, "If you touch my sensei...I'll kill you..."

Mizuki laughed as he grabbed his second large shuriken, "Right demon brat! You don't stand a chance against me!" He threw it at Naruto, who stood his ground.

Two blurs came from the bushes and landed in front of Naruto just before the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. The shuriken fell to the ground as Mizuki and Naruto recognized them.

Sasuke and Hinata stood with their Kunai in their hands, having successfully blocked the shuriken. Mizuki's anger grew, "So the Hiers of the Hyuga and Uchiha are demon-lovers! Ah well, I can make it look like the Demon killed you two before I 'finished him'."

The temperature dropped considerably, finally catching Mizuki's attention...

Naruto was in shock when he saw his friends...and assumed that they heard what Mizuki said, _'What if..'_ He didn't finish the thought when he heard Mizuki's plan...

He formed the tiger sign as his pupils turned red and stilted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu..."

The clear filled with smoke...and revealed Naruto with thousands of clones...

Mizuki glanced around before falling on his butt, "WHa-what!?"

"I thought you were going to deal with us..."

"But since you don't seem to be coming at us...We'll bring the fight to you!"

They all charge as Sasuke, Hinata and Iruka thought, _'THOSE AREN'T ILLUSIONS! THEY'RE REAL!'_ Kumi, however, just smirked as she backed and leaned against a tree.

*A little while later*

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he walked away from the pile of flesh known as Mizuki, "I Think I went a little overboard."

Sasuke chuckled, "Dobe, I honest think that you are incapable to do anything within reason."

Naruto glared, "Shit it, teme."

"Naruto."

Naruto broke his glare from Sasuke and focused on Iruka, "Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but close his eyes anyways.

"Ok. Open them."

Naruto did so and the first thing he noticed was that Iruka's headband was gone and in his hand was Naruto's goggles. To the right, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kumi were smiling at him as he looked at Iruka, who was beaming, "Congratulations Naruto! You graduate!"

Naruto's eyes widen as Iruka continues, "And to celebrate, we're going out for Ramen."

"Yeahoo!" Naruto started in the direction of Konoha for his Ramen!

"Only 10 bowls!"

Thud!

The strange group laughed as they saw Naruto gracefully meet a tree...Facefirst into it that is.

*Wave County*

Kushina smiled as she finished writing in a scroll and handed it to the snake, "I believe that this is the last time we shall see each other, snake."

Said snake nodded as it swallowed the scroll, "Yesss. Jusst remember about the ssscroll that you will deliver whenever you get to Konoha."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, now head back to your pedophile master."

The snake sighed, "Ssssshow sssssome resssspect pleasssse..." _'Even though ssshe isssn't wrong...'_

"Did you forget who you're talking to?!"

She didn't get an answer because the snake had already went on it's way.

Her smiled widened as she plopped down onto her futon, "Finally free..."

Little did she know her whole world would be thrown into both chaos and confusion.

* * *

Fakhouri: "Alright! Thank you guys for waiting so long! I'm also grateful for your understanding of the last update. These next chapters should be easier and more humorous then this one!"

Fakhouri: "Also I'm extremely grateful to those who have reviewed this story, I won't say who you are because you know who you are! You guys really helped get this chapter and any of the previous chapters going. Again Thank you! Anyways, Review follow, PM if you have any questions (or if you wish to do the disclaimer), and please no flames! Until next time!"

 **JA NE!**


	15. Team Assignments and Bell Test!

**Posted April 12th, 2016**

Fakhouri: Ok so here we are again! I hope everyone had a good April Fool's day! Because...

*Camera zooms showing many paint splats, a smoke cloud of sneezing powder etc. Camera zooms back in.*

Fakhour: I've been cleaning for about a week or so and I'm still finding pranks that haven't gone off...Anyways...

Fakhouri: I haven't gotten any review questions to answer yet..BUT I DO READ THEM! Also you'll notice that I skipped Konohamaru and Naruto's meeting...

*The wall behind her explodes and in walks a blond man in a Akatsuki robe*

?: Tch you should build a door to this dump...

Fakhouri: *Sweatdrops and points to the door on the other wall opposite to the now destroyed wall* It's right there...

?: Tch...

Fakhouri: Anyways...welcome Diedara to say our disclaimer...

Diedara: Tch Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto. If she did, it probably wouldn't have variations of the story here!

Fakhouri: *sighs* Just once I'd like for someone to comment nicely...Enjoy.

* * *

*A week after the Mizuki incident*

Naruto smiled as he walked to the academy for the last time, ' _I'm finally a genin! No more boring stuff and no more tests!'_

If only he knew...

Kumi, disguised as a fox, looked at Naruto and thought through their link, _**'Naruto, don't forget that genin's missions are D-ranks, meaning the worst of the worst...'**_

 _'Yeah...Like the infamous Tora assignment...'_

Naruto shivered as he recalled Team 9 chasing said cat...twice...in one day...

Naruto was about to respond when he noticed the fence went horizontal then vertical again...He sighed, "Konohamaru...You holding the sheet in the wrong way again..."

The fence shuddered before dropping revealing a small kid with a ridiculously long scarf, "Hehehe, You caught me again, boss. I expect nothing less from my rival!"

Naruto blinked, "What is it, Konohamaru?"

"I wanted to spend time with ya, boss!"

Naruto smirked, "I'd love to but I have to go to the academy. You see, as of today, I'm a genin." As he said that he tapped his headband.

"AH no fair!"

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry, Konohamaru! I'll spend time with you when I can, alright?"

Konohamaru sighed, "Fine..."

Naruto smiled as he continued on his way to the academy as Kumi hopped onto his shoulder and proceeded to wrap her tail behind Naruto's neck.

*At the Academy*

Naruto opened the door to his classroom and stepped in...

..and was met with incredulous stares, minus Sasuke and Hinata.

"Uh...Hi..."

No response...He sighed as he walked to the seat next to the window, next to Hinata and Sasuke.

Kumi jumped off his shoulder and onto the desk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto which asks the unspoken question, _'Kumi?'_

Naruto nodded as Kumi walked over to Hinata, who scooped her up and petted her. Naruto smirked at the sight.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? and what's with the fox?!"

Naruto turned around to face Kiba, the one who asked, and pointed to his headband, "See this. This hear proves I graduated and I can be here. As for the fox, I found her while I was walking here. I was planning on taking her to the vet sooner or later."

Kiba snorted while Akamaru just looked fearfully at Kumi. Naruto smirked, _'So Akamaru can sense Kumi's chakra...interesting..'_

Just then, the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?!"

"Is it an earthquake?!"

Naruto blinked before, involuntarily grabbing Hinata, who "EEP!", and got to the ground. Sasuke was soon to follow.

Just as the shaking hit it's peak, the classroom door opened and revealed, "FIRST!"

Naruto sighed, "Just Sakura and Ino..."

Most of the class sighed, being used to the duo's antics...

Naruto sighed as he stood up...then realized what he had done..

Hinata was out and as red as the traditional Uzumaki hair. While Sasuke was chuckling at his friends predicament. Naruto glared before remembering a particular event at a bakery.

"Hey Hinata. Sasuke's about to eat the last Cinnamon bun." Sasuke's eyes widened before being tackled by a blue blur. He looked up and saw Hinata with a crazed look on her face, **"WHERE IS IT!?"**

Naruto laughed as the rest of the class looked with horror at Hinata. They had only seen her mad once but this is the first time she wasn't mad.

Hinata eyes became clear before hopping off of Sasuke, "GOMEN!"

Naruto started to calm down as Iruka came in. Iruka smiled as he watched the class rush to their seats and a fox hop onto Naruto's desk.

Iruka's smile grew, "Today you leave this school not as academy students.." Naruto sighed as he drowned Iruka out..

 **((A/N: I'd write out the speech and team 1-6 but I don't feel like it...))**

Naruto tuned back in as he realized on the clan heirs and him were left for teams.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga,..."

Naruto did a backflip in his head, _'Oh yeah I get to be on a team with one of my friends!'_

Hinata smiled and poked her forefingers together, _'I get to be on a team with Naruto-kun...'_

"...and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto stood up with his arms in the air, "YAHOO!"

Sasuke smirked while inwardly thanking the Log, _'I'M NOT STUCK WITH A FANGIRL!'_

Iruka continued, "Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Abarame."

Naruto flinched as he looked back at Kiba and Shino, sending them a pitiful look. Kiba meanwhile was banging his head against his desk while Shino was...well Shino...

While they weren't his friends, he still felt bad that they got stuck with the Banshee.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

Ino sighed, "Not Lazy and food boy!"

Iruka put the his clipboard to his side, "Again I am very proud of all of you. You have about an hour for lunch then you will meet your sensei back here." Ituka turned and left while everyone slowly filed out of the room with their teams.

Naruto looked at Hinata and Sasuke as the left the Academy, "So what do you guys want to eat?"

"I don't care..."

Naruto smiled, "Then let's go-"

"As long as it isn't ramen."

"Oh come on!"

Hinata looked to the side, "How a-about Barbecue?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, somewhat incredulously. Naruto was the first to get out of their stupor, "Hinata...you barely stuttered.." While they knew that she was slowly losing the stutter, they've only heard her not stutter when angry or in a cinnamon bun craze. Hinata blushed slight and poked her forefingers together. Sasuke sighed as he got out of his confusion, "A great idea Hinata."

Naruto nodded and they headed off to the closest BBQ place.

*BBQ Grill*

Naruto sniffed the air as they came close to the place, "Ah...I admit it smells good. Not as good as ramen but.."

"Dobe, to you nothing is better than ramen."

"That's because ramen is the food of the gods!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

As they neared the entrance, the head waiter looked at them and sent a very undisguised look of disgust towards Naruto. He looked at the other members of team 7, "Uchiha-sama, Hyuga-sama, It's a pleasure to have you."

Unbeknownst to the waiter, Sasuke and Hinata were holding back on make the waiter into a waitress. Sasuke nodded as he past with Hinata. As Naruto headed in, the waiter stopped him, "You, _boy_ , can leave..."

Naruto inwardly sighed, "Why?!"

"We don't need your kind here."

"And what kind would that be?"

The waiter looked behind him and saw that Sasuke and Hinata were looking at him. The waiter forced a smile, "This boy is not welcomed in the establishment.."

Sasuke looked at Hinata, "What would our fathers think that this restaurant is refusing service to our friend?"

"They'd m-most l-likel-ly discredit it."

Sasuke nodded as the waiter paled...what was worse was the owner was coming. The owner was a f- erhm pleasantly chubby woman who stood as tall as the waiter if not taller. On her shoulder was the proud symbol of the Akimichi Clan.

"What is going on here?"

Sasuke looked at the Akimichi and recognized her to be Choji's mother. He smiled, "This waiter is refusing to let our friend in." Choji's mom looked around the waiter and smiled as she saw Naruto, "Naruto! How nice to see you!"

Naruto politely bowed his head, "Hello Mrs. Akimichi."

"I heard that you beat Choji in a eating contest. That's quite the accomplishment."

Naruto smiled, remembering how he beat Choji by almost 17 bowls of ramen, "Well I had an unfair advantage."

Mrs. Akimichi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I've been eating ramen since I've been able to eat so my gut can hold alot!"

The waiter, while this was happened, became deathly pale. Not only was the _demon_ friends with the heirs of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan, but also a friend of the Akimichi's...and he refused to let him enter.

"Senho?"

The waiter, now known as Senho, gulped, "Y-yes..."

"We shall talk at the end of the day..."

*Later back at the academy*

Naruto glared at the chalkboard as he sat at his desk, "An hour and twenty minutes...Who made our sensei a Jonin?!"

Sasuke nodded as Hinata was too engrossed with a book to answer.

Kumi was asleep in Hinata's lap.

Naruto stood up, "Well it's time to teach this guy not to mess with me..."

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto set up a complex system of catapults, ninja wire, and chalk dust, "Prank number 75? Nice choice."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I'd do number 86 but I forgot my explosive tags at home..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Not to mention would be a little over kill..."

"Maybe."

*1 hour 40 minutes later*

"Maybe you should have used number 86..."

Naruto nodded, "Agreed."

Out in the hall, a silver-haired Jonin walked casually to where team 7 was. As he reached for the door, his survival instincts were telling him to AVOID the door...He ignore it...

Oh what a sad mistake that was...

As soon as the door opened, a eraser landed on his head then onto the floor. He blinked as a loud SNAP! was heard and looked to his left. Only to see a large balloon coming his way. He rolled into the the room avoiding the balloon, which exploded in a cloud of dust. However where he landed there was another SNAP! He looked up as a bucket of chalk dust dumped it's contents onto him..

When he got the dust out of his eye, he looked at the desks instantly taking notice of the three Genin, who were barely containing their laughter. Kakashi sighed, _'Right...Naruto...'_

He stood and examined the Genin, "Well...my first impression of you is..." The Gennin looked at them, having settled down...slightly. "You're a bunch of idiots..."

A dark cloud of depression shrouded the Genin.

"Meet on the roof in ten minutes.." Kakashi then shunshined to the roof in a swirl of leafs.

Naruto smiled as he high-fived Sasuke, "Another successful prank."

"Agreed. Now we need to get to the roof."

"Race ya!"

Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto leave then ran after him leaving Hinata to trail behind with a sleeping fox now on her head.

*Rooftop*

Naruto smirked as he looked at the somewhat dusty Jonin in front of him. Beside him was Hinata, who was still petting Kumi, and Sasuke, who was grumbling about annoying blonde stamina freaks...

Kakashi looked at them, "So how about we get started. First let start with introductions."

Hinata looked at Kakashi, "H-how about you start?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Sure. I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes...don't feel like saying them..Dislikes...same as likes...Hobbies...don't really have any. My dream...I'll have to get back with you on that."

Team 7 collectively sweatdropped, _'All we got was his name...'_

"Now how about you, Dandelion." Naruto glared at Kakashi as Sasuke quietly chuckled. Naruto straightened his head band, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are spending time with Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme, gardening, and Ramen! My dislikes are hypocrites, the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, and perverts.."

Somewhere in the Land of Fire, a spiky haired man sneezed alerting the women in the onsen that someone was peeking..

"My hobbies are gardening, drawing seals, and pranking! My dream is to be the greatest Hokage!"

Kakashi was somewhat shocked at his hobbies. Pranking and gardening, sure, but sealmaking..., _'He's turning into you Sensei...'_

"Interesting...Duck Hairdo, you next."

This time Sasuke glared while Naruto snickered, "MY name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are spending time with my friends, training and tomatoes...My dislikes are hypocrites and perverts."

Again, the spiky haired man sneezed alerting the women that he was in fact still alive.

"My hobbies are training and reading. My dream for the future is to surpass my brother, Itachi."

Kakashi nodded, "Again interesting." He looked at Hinata, "How about you, Blue?"

This time Kakashi felt the air cool slightly and noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at him, _'Hmm...'_

"My n-name i-is Hinata Hyuga...My likes are gardening and reading...My dislikes are perverts."

Once again the spiky haired man sneezed alerting the women that SOMEHOW he was alive...

"My hobbis are gardening...and My dream is to bridge the gap in the Hyuga clan..."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke nodded. Kakashi on the other hand remained emotionless.

"Good. You are each unique in your own way and you are each your ow person... However I have somthing to tell you.."

The Genin leaned forward to listen..."You aren't technically Genin."

Naruto was the first to react, "WHAT?! THEN WHAT WAS THAT TEST FOR?!"

Kakashi simply replied, "That was to weed out those who weren't ready for the CHANCE to become Genin. In all honesty out of the 27 graduates...Only 9 will become Genin." Silence was met with that response.

"Tomorrow, I'll test you. Be at training ground 7 at seven AM..." He turned away, "Also...don't eat breakfast..."

"And if we do.."

"You'll throw up..." He shunshined away.

After that the genin of Team 7 walked home in a daze...

*Next day*

Sasuke grumbled as he walked to the training grounds...and walked into a very interesting sight.

Apparently Naruto and Hinata had gotten there before him and both decided to go to sleep...Knowing that Kakashi will be late...

They somehow ended up against the posts...sleeping very close together.

Naruto had his arm draped around Hinata's shoulders and his head laying gently on her head. While Hinata was using Naruto chest as a pillow.

Sasuke's lip was twitching, "Oh the blackmail material from this..."

He leaned against the post and waited...

*3 hours later...*

Kakashi shunshined into the training ground, "Yo."

"You're late."

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life."

"Hn."

Kakashi looked around and sighed as the other two students were asleep. He didn't notice Sasuke's mischievous smirk.

"Kakashi don't you think you should save that bowl of ramen and the last cinnamon bun for later?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before being tackled to the ground.

"WHERE IS IT!?"

*5 minutes later*

Kakashi sighed as he set an alarm clock on the stump, "This exercise is simple." He pulled out two bells, "You have to get these bell before noon or you get tied to a post, don't get lunch and get to watch me eat it in front of you..."

GROWL

Kakashi smirked. Naruto raised his hand, "But sensei, there are only two bells and three of us."

"Well I have to have one of you get tied to a post. Plus the one who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy."

Some lightning flashes behind him.

"Ready? GO!" The genin flashed out of the clearing.

"Shinobi should be able to hide and disguise themselves into the surrounds..."

Only the blowing of the wind is heard, _'Well they have that part down...'_

Meanwhile Naruto was perched on a branch, _'Two bells? How are we supposed to become genin if only 2 of us pass...Wait I've never heard of a three man genin team...so there is something...Wait 9 genin that_ _means_!'

He smirked and went to find Sasuke and Hinata.

He easily found Hinata under a bush and HInata pointed out where Sasuke was.

"Alright, Naruto. What is it?!"

"Don't you find this odd?"

Sasuke nodded, "Of course."

"Have you ever heard of a three man cell?"

They thought on that and didn't come up with anything.

"This isn't about the bells!"

Naruto nodded, "It's about HOW we get the bells. As a team."

Sasuke smirked, "SO what's the plan.

"Well..."

*Clearing*

Kakashi sighed as he turned a page to his book. It's been twenty minutes since he started and they haven't attacked. He was about to go hunt them when Naruto stepped out. Kakashi sighed, "You are an odd o-" He was interrupted when a giant fireball came from his left. He ducked only to be assaulted by Hinata who made multiple jabs at his waist and back. He easily moved away from Hinata and into the army of Naruto, "What the?!"

Naruto smirked as he and every other clone started to bulge. Kakashi's eye widened...

BOOM!

*Hokage tower*

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples, nursing the growing headache, "Just great...Naruto can do explosive clones..."

*Ground 7*

Kakashi gulped as he popped out of the ground next to the MASSIVE crater, _'Maybe I should not underestimate them...'_

He pulled himself out of the ground as Naruto smirked, "How was that?"

"How did you?"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I accidentally overloaded on e of my clones and..Yeah!"

Kakashi gulped again, "Well you still haven't got the.."

"Bells?"

Kakashi whirled around as he heard a tingle of the bells. His eye widened as he saw Hinata holding the bells. He thought back, "You grabbed them when you attacked..."

Hinata nodded as Kakashi sighed, "COngratualtions...So who get the other bell?"

"Well actually..." Kakashi looked towards Naruto and his eye nearly fell out of his skull.

"I think we should all pass...or you book becomes toast." Sasuke smirked as he quickly went through the signs of his Fireball jutsu stopping at before the final sign.

"W-wait! We can dis-"

"5..."

"But how abo-"

"4..."

"Sto-"

"3.."

"I will have yo-"

"2.."

"Fine!"

Naruto smirked as he tossed the book to Kakashi. Kakashi, having his precious back, glared, "You knew the reason..."

Naruto nodded, "Yep besides Hinata and Sasuke are my friends. If I had to choose between them and becoming a genin. I'd choose them."

Kakashi sighed, "Well then...I guess you pass."

Naruto jumped and yelled, "YEAHO!" While Sasuke and Hinata were silently congratulating themselves. Kakashi put his book in the back pouch, "Tomorrow we go for our first mission!"

 _'And I can't wait to torture you with it...'_

* * *

*Hokage Tower*

The Third sighed along with the assembled Jonin senseis as they waited for Kakashi...only for him to appear.

"Yo I-"

"Got lost on the road of life?"

"Encountered a old lady and helped her with her bags?

"Had a black cat cross you path and you took a different route?

"Hit your head and forgot there was something until now?"

Sarutobi chuckled as Kakashi lined up with the rest of the Jonin, "Let us get started."

"Team 1 failed. Seriously who taught those fangirls?!"

"Team 2 failed miserably."

"Team 3 and 4 failed and I recommend removal from the program."

"Team 5 fail. They abandoned one of their members to complete the assignment..."

"Team 6 failed so badly that they thought this was a game..."

Asuma smirked, "Team 10 Passed. As expected.."

Kurenai sighed, "Team 8 passed...barely..."

Everyone looked at Kakashi who was reading. "Kakashi.."

"Hm?"

"Your team?"

"Oh they passed.."

Everyone blinked as what he said registered into their brain. Asuma and Kurenai sighed as they pulled out their wallets and handed Kakashi 50 ryo, "How you knew they would pass..."

"Guessed really."

Asuma lit a cigarette and took a long draw from it, "SO how'd they do?"

"Let's just say I can see great things in their future."

"How'd they get passsed you?"

"Naruto's Explosive Shadow Clones..."

"WHAT?!"

Hayate groaned, "We're doomed..."

* * *

Fakhouri: Well here is the LONGEST chapter! Again I SUCK at fight scenes so I may be asking for someone who can write them to help me out. Now onto the Wave Arc...with Kushina hehehe. Also I'm going to start a poll that will last from the Wave Arc to the End of the second Chunin exam test. THis will be the pairing of Sasuke so I need to know what you guys want to see. Put who you want on the poll in a review or a PM.

Fakhouri: ANyways review follow no flames (Unless it's about the fight scene!) and ASK QUESTIONS I WILL ANSWER THEM! Until next time...

 **JA NE!**


	16. Mission to Wave Part 1

**Posted**

*The sound of pounding is heard as the camera pans over to Fakhouri..who again is fixing the wall*

Fakhouri: *Grumbles* "Stupid Diedara and his explosive clay...Next time I'm just going to..."

*Cameraman clears his throat*

*Fakhouri turns, startled and chuckles nervously* "Oh...hehe...So Welcome to another installment of _**Unspoken Friends!**_ "

Fakhouri: "Um I wasn't really prepared so...um I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!"

* * *

*Forest*

"Is everyone in position?"

"Sunshine in position."

"B-blue in position."

Silence ensues until a sigh is heard...

"Duckass in position...Sunshine next time I choose the code names.."

"Hey you lost the coin toss."

"Cut the chatter. Is the target in sight?"

"Hai."

"Alright...Move in!"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke charged towards...a cat. Naruto nabbed it as Sasuke pressed the talk button on his radio, "This is Duckass. Target Acquired."

"Identity confirmed?"

Sasuke looked at the cat, who was busy removing the flesh from Naruto's face, "Red bow on the right ear."

"ALright. Capture Tora the cat completed."

Silence ensued for a few second before...

"WHY DO WE GET THESE SHITTY MISSIONS!?"

Kakashi tilted comically to the side as his hyperactive student nearly blew his eardrum...

*Village*

Naruto and Sasuke, who was covered with scratch marks, glared at Tora, who was purring as Hinata petted him...her...it. Out of all of Team 7, the _demon spawn_ liked Hinata for some reason..

*Hokage Tower*

"TORA!"

Naruto and Sasuke...and most likely everyone in the room, besides Hinata, smiled with pleasure as the Daimyo's wife squeezed the living life out of the _unfortunate_ cat, _'Revenge is sweet...'_

The Daimyo's wife smiled as she handed the some ryo over to a chunin. Sarutobi pulled out a scroll, "Yet another mission complete, Team 7." He unfolled it as the Wife left, "Next we have pulling weeds, painting fences, picking up garbage..."

CRASH! "TORA!"

"...Capturing Tora." Everyone sweatdropped as it seemed that the Hokage didn't miss a beat...

"Come on, old man! We need a more challenging mission, no more of this crap!"

Iruka stood abruptly, "Naruto! You are talking to the Hokage show some respect!"

Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto...Do you know why we have different ranks of missions?"

"It's to know what level of shinobi we need to send. As you know, At the highest rank to go out on missions is ANBU, then Jonin, then CHunin and then Genin. Of those ranks, ANBU take on S and A rank missions. Jonin usually take on A abd B rank. Chunin take on C rank and the occasion B rank. While you genin get mainly the D ranks. The easiest of the missions."

"..So I was planning on going to Ichiraku's and trying some of their new..."

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around from his team, who had also found the conversation interesting, "I already know this, old man, and believe me we are ready!"

Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto..."

Sasuke smirked, "Hey Naruto. When's you new prank going to happen?"

Everyone besides Team 7 and Kakashi froze and thought, _'New p-p-prank!?'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused before catching on and chuckling, "Who knows. After all, it takes time to set up catapults, fill paint ballons, get those new shadow clones in place...the usual."

Sarutobi paled as he imagined what would happen, _'The Paperwork...'_

Iruka sighed, "If you think-"

"Get them a C rank."

Iruka stared at Sarutobi, "W-what?!"

The third looked at Iruka with a paled face, "The paperwork from the prank that they are describing..."

Kakashi eye smiled, _'I don't know whether to be happy or fearing for my life that my genin can blackmail the Hokage.'_

Iruka, shakily , grabbed a scroll from the top, "I believe that t-this would do the trick."

The Third grabbed the scroll and looked it over before internally smiling, _'Oh sweet revenge.'_

"This shall do...Bring in the client."

The door behind Team 7 opened and they looked...

 _'This is the client...'_

..to see an old man drinking a bottle of Sake. He looked at the team and snorted, "I pay for protection and I get a bunch of brats?! And the girl looks like shes barely-!" The bottle in his hand shattered. THUD! THUD!

His eyes widened as he glanced at the wall behind him to see two kunai embedded into the wall. He looked back at Team 7 to see Sasuke and Naruto ever so casually twirling kunai on their fingers. Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke Naruto...Killing the client wouldn't be the best idea..."

Sasuke nodded as he placed his kunai back into his holster. Naruto soon did the same, albeit more reluctantly.

The old man gulped, "Well...My name is Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I need you to escort me back to my home in the Land of Waves." Kakashi nodded, "Alright." He turned to his team, "Go home and get enough supplies to last about a month and meet at the front gate in about 2 hours." Team 7 nodded and left, soon followed by Kakashi and Tazuna.

*Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto sighed as he sealed a supply of instant ramen into a scroll and set the scroll into his bag. He looked around before heading to the door.

With Kumi close behind..

Naruto looked at Kumi, who was in her Human form, "Kumi, what are you doing?"

"Coming with."

"Um you're not a shinobi. You can't come along..."

Kumi smirked, "You think that will stop me?"

"True...May I ask why?"

As they left, Naruto locked the door and they headed down the stairs. Kumi smiled, "Well one I need to do something and two I'd rather not have you dying on me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as they left their apartment, briefly waving at the manager, "You know that I am more than capable of protecting myself."

Kumi nodded as Naruto smirked, "You just want to get away from Renji don't you?"

She stumbled, causing Naruto to laugh and give him his answer.

*Main Gates*

Naruto and Kumi arrived at the main gates just as Sasuke and HInata did. They were a few minutes early but they knew Kakashi would...

"Yo."

...Be here already...

Sasuke and Naruto blinked before looking up at the sky. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Checking if pigs are flying."

"Waiting for the sky to turn blood red."

Naruto and Sasuke replied respectively. Kakshi sweatdropped before looking at HInata, hoping she would be on his side...

Only to see she was doing the same thing...

Kumi laughed as a cloud of depression appeared over Kakashi's head. Tazuna chuckled at their antics before glancing at Kumi, "And who are you, young lady?"

SHe looked at Tazuna and nodded politely, "Kumi Uzumaki. A pleasure to meet you."

"Ah so you're the blonde's mom?"

Kumi shook her head, "No his mother passed away giving birth. I'm a distant relative of him though." Tazuna raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He would never understand ninja families other than one could be related to another by either parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, etc.

Kakashi looked at Kumi, _'So this is the Kyubi...Interesting.'_ "Miss Uzumaki, May I ask what bring you here?"

"Oh I'm coming along."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "As a civilian, I cannot-"

Kumi pulled out a headband with a symbol that was unknown to Kakashi, "I'm a former shinobi so I can handle myself." She lied expertly. In all honesty, the headband she was hold was one from a trinket shop that sold headbands from random villages that no longer exist. Kakashi sighed, "But you still are a-"

Kumi glared and that shut him up. Kakashi sighed again, "Let's get going..." He then checked out with Izumo and headed out.

Team 7, Kumi, and Tazuna followed him out of the main gates.

*On the Road a little while later.*

Sometime after they left the village, they had taken up a reasonable formation. Naruto and Kumi in front, Tazuna and Hinata in the middle and Kakashi and Sasuke bringing up the rear. Hinata had taken up a distracting conversation with Tazuna about the Land of Waves while Kakashi was trying AGAIN to get Sasuke under the ways of perviness..Naruto however...

Naruto was conversing with Kumi about his mother. He was curious abuot her skills and what she looked like since Kumi was the only link to her.

"Naruto are you sure you want to know this? This won't fill in the void." Kumi on the other hand was trying her hardest to convince him other wise..

"I know, but I can't find any information about her besides her birth and death. Excluding what you told me about her." Kumi sighed...

"Fine." She looked off in the distance, "As I told you she was much like you in personality. Looking at you, I can tell you have her eyes but not the color. Her eyes were a a light violet color. Her hair was long and a blazing red." She chuckled, "In fact, during her academy days, she was given the nickname of Tomato. Of course, anyone who called her that was promptly beaten to a pulp. Boy her temper was legendary. That what gave her more famous name around her generation, 'Red Hot Habinaro'." She glanced at Naruto and silently chuckled. He was awestruck at the image appeared in his head. Kumi continued, "Her speciality was Kenjutsu. Her kenjutsu was renowned during the third Shinobi War and gained her final nickname, The Red Death."

Naruto's smile could blind the SUN. He had learned so much our of so little and now he had an image of his mother, which was more than he had. Kumi suddenly stiffened, gaining Naruto attention, "What is it?"

"Naruto do you see that puddle up ahead?" Naruto looked and nodded, "Yes."

"Do you think it is strange?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before thinking about it. A puddle in the road is not unusual but...it hasn't rained for several days. Then how is there a puddle in the road? The only way for there to be one is..

"Genjutsu."

"Yep."

Naruto remained calm, "So what do you want to do?"

Kumi smirked, "Well we have three options. One we ignore it and see if they attack."

"Too dull."

"Two, we deal with them as swiftly as possible."

Naruto rubbed his chin, "Maybe...what's number three?"

Kumi gained a sadistic gleam, "We do it the Uzumaki way."

Naruto thought about it then nodded, "Uzumaki."

"Alright here's what we will do."

*Nearing the puddle*

Kakashi glance up from his book to notice Kumi and Naruto were ever so casually walking towards the puddle. To a normal person, this would be seen as wandering. But to those with a professional eye, it looked like a plan in formation...

His suspicion was confirmed when they slammed down and dug their heels into the puddle...

Soon after the pair went past, two ninja, who Kakashi identified as the Demon brothers, appeared where the puddle was...holding their groins.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna unconsciously covered their own groins in response.

"Ugh..."

"Stinking bitch..."

Kumi smirked as Kakashi approached, "Seriously. You should've known that it hasn't rained in weeks."

"Kumi...I was going to let them attack to see who they were after."

"Oh that can still be accomplished..."

Naruto backed away when he saw the gleam in Kumi's eyes. It was the same gleam Hinata got when she was about to attack someone with EXTREME prejudice...

Kakashi gulped, "Alright...but they need to be alive to T&I."

Kumi sighed as she grabbed the Demon Brothers' collars, "Fine..." She then dragged them into the woods.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess we'll set up camp." Then the screams began.

*Later - Campsite*

Team 7 and Tazuna gulped as they sat by the fire. It's been 7 hours since Kumi left and the screams started...and they haven't stopped.

"W-what do you think is go-oing on?"

Naruto shook his head, "I honestly don't wish to know..."

Just as the food was ready, the screams stopped. Then, to their left, came Kumi dragging...

...two very unharmed Demon Brothers...

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Um..."

"Genjutsu."

"Ah."

Kumi tossed the Brothers near the fire, "Tell them."

Gozu gulped, "W-we were hired by Gato to kill the bridge builder."

Meizu continued, "Our boss sent us since he thought is was beneath him..." He glanced at Kumi, "He was very wrong..."

Kumi nodded, "Very good.."

Gozu and Meizu sighed in relief...before blacking out from two chops to the neck.

Kumi sighed again, "Whelp there you have it."

Kakashi nodded as he turned to a very nervous Tazuna, "Now let's talk shall we?"

Tazuna opened his mouth but Kakashi didn't bother waiting, "Mister Tazuna, Those ninja were missing ninja chunnin level at that. When you requested this mission, you said that you'd only need protection from bandits and robbers. Which ranked it as a C rank. But with missing ninja, the mission should've been ranked at least a B rank and we would've staffed better. Instead of a team of genin, there would've been at least 1 Jonin and 2 Chunnin. You have lied to us and I am within my rights to abandon this mission."

Tazuna's eyes widen, "What!?"

Kakashi nodded and Tazuna looked sober...for once, "We scrapped together as much as we could and the entire village could only come up with enough for a C rank. The reason I lied is because I am currently building a bridge that would link the mainland and the Land of Waves."

"And Gato wants you dead because?"

"He has taken over and controls all shipping. He oppresses our people and every day more people give in and give up hope. This bridge is to hopefully break free of Gato's rule..."

Kakashi rubbed his masked chin, "So the bridge would open up trade since Gato can't own the bridge.."

"Exactly."

Kakashi was about to speak when Sasuke interjected, "Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes?"

"I can already tell you are going to say no. But I also know what is going through Dobe's head." Kakashi glanced at Naruto who was mysteriously quiet. Sasuke continued, "And I agree with Naruto. We need to continue this mission, not only for the illage, but for these people." He smirked, "Plus we do have two literal chakra batteries."

"Hey/BRAT!"

Kakashi sighed as he looked around Team 7. Sasuke was eager to do this, HInata would go along no matter what, and Naruto was barely containing his excitement and anger. Kakashi sighed again, "Fine."

"YAHOO!"

*Next day - Land of Waves*

Kakashi and Team 7 walked casually from the shore to the village. So far their haven't been any other attacks but it's better to be safe then sorry. Naruto glanced around as did Kumi when...

"GET DOWN!"

Naruto somewhat instinctively glanced at HInata and tackled her to the ground as giant _cleaver_ flew over their heads and embedded it's self into the tree.

Kakashi stood and looked at the cleaver to see a man with a bandage covering his lower half of his face, no shirt with purple pants, "Well well If it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan. No wonder those fools failed."

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist.."

"I see the Konoha Bingo books have measly old me in it." Zabuza looked disdainfully at Team 7, "So you are leading your own squad of Genin now...Pathetic."

"I wouldn't underestimate them, Momochi."

Zabuza jumped to the ground and casually pulled out his blade, "THey are nothing but wantabee ninja..." He glanced at Naruto, "Actually...the only one who I can consider ninja of them is the blonde."

This shocked Naruto but he hid it well.

Kakashi reached up and pulled up his headband, "Well I don't care what you think. Because you will die here.."

And so the fight began...

*Village*

Kushina smiled as she walked around the village. Today was the first day Gato's goons weren't out doing his bidding. Everyone tried to do their best to enjoy it but Kushina couldn't wait to get home.

At least until she felt a _very_ familiar Chakra signature. SHe frowned as she placed her hand on the hilt, "Whelp...looks like I'm getting back into Konaha's business.."

She entered an alley and jumped into the trees going towards the signature.

As she was, she felt another signature. Kushina smirked, _'Well looks like he is still alive...Stubborn Mo...'_ As she neared the site, she unleashed her chakra, having suppressed it for so long. It was so sudden if a Hyuga was nearby they would be blinded.

*Fight*

Zabuza chuckled as he held Kakashi in his Water prison, "You see...there is nothing you can do. I'm going to kill you genin and the woman, then I'll complete my job."

Kakashi looked at his team, "You guys run! HE is to str-"

Just then a chakra wave hit them. Zabuza and Kakashi's eyes widened while Kumi just gulped...

"Oh shit..."

Kakashi gulped, _'I am very dead...'_

Kumi on the other hand... _'Father why must I be the unlucky one...'_

*Pure World*

Hagoromo sneezed as he dropped his cards.

"Hehe seems I win Sage-y."

"Oh shut up, Dandelion.."

*Back in the real world*

Team 7 gulped as the strong signature came closer.

Kakashi glanced at Zabuza, "So...no matter what we are dead once _she_ gets here..."

"Yep..."

Just as he finished the ground shaked as a crater formed between TEam 7 and Zabuza. As the dust cleared, it revealed a red haired woman with a red hilted sword in her hand. She glanced up at Kakashi and Zabuza with her cold eyes, "Hello...boys.."

Zabuza unconsciously released Kakashi who somehow managed to stand on the water. Zabuza chuckled nervously, "Hey senpai...Long time heh?"

Kushina stood and calmly walked towards them, "Yes...and no I see you have forgotten my teachings working for someone like Gato...unless you are here on your own?"

Zabuza gulped, "Um...uh.."

"And Kakashi...COntinuing with a genin team on a B or A rank...shameful..."

Kakashi gulped also.

While Team 7 just watched astounded, Herer were two veterans of thier villages and they were as scared as genin of this woman.

Kushina stopped in front of them...They awaited their fate...

WHAM! BANG!

In place of her sword appeared a frying pan and another in the other hand...and laid two Jonin in the water with a growing welt on their heads...

The woman turned to them and Naruto's eye's widened as his mind made a connection...

"Mom?!"

* * *

Fakhouri: And cut! That's a wrap. Now before you ask why I ended the fight like that...I believe that If Zabuza knew Kushina he would be like that. As for Kakashi...he's seeen a pissed off Kushina...Time for some review questions!

To : The reason for Orochimaru's interest in Gato is because of his black market contact. Also Gato has made many people disappear and Orochimaru can...use them for his experiments. As to your second question...that will be revealed in the story later on!

Fakhouri: Anyways I have the poll up so go and vote! Remember this will be like the Naru/HIna pairing, in for humor not mention besides for that.

 **Tenten**

 **FemHaku**

 **Tayuya**

 **Ino**

 **Sakura (Just in case)**

Fakhouri: So review FOllow, no flames please! Until next time...

 **Ja Ne!**


	17. Mission to Wave Part 2

**Posted**

Fakhouri: Hey guys! So instead of answering questions at the end, I'll answer them at the beginning. Firstly, to the two reviewers with the votes, you have been added. Alright here we go!

To acw28: Now what would give you that idea? *hums innocently*

Fakhouri: That's all! If I don't have your review response here, I've probably told you through PMs. But I will answer any questions/concerns/suggestions here! So don't be afraid to send one in!

Fakhouri: Anyways...Please help me welcome our special guest! *she pushes a button on her desk*

*A plume of smoke appears and when it dissipates, it reveals...*

?:...

Fakhouri: *She gulps nervously* Please welcome P-Pain!

Pain: "Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto...If she did, she would know Pain..."

Fakhouri: Hehehe...On with the story!

* * *

*Land of Waves - Clearing*

"Mom?!" Kushina froze as she looked at Naruto. She then looked him over, _'Minato?...Wait...no those clothes are from his genin days...plus those whisker...'_

She then grabbed Kakashi by the collar with a fire in her eyes, "Who is the one with blond hair?"

Kakashi having now awoken from his panful submission, gulped, "Now Kushina, let's be re-"

Her hair started to wave, "Now..."

Kakashi gulped again knowing what happens next if he disobeys, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kushina again froze..., _'THat's my son's name..but he's...but Orochimaru.'_

Kushina's killer intent skyrocketed.

*Meanwhile in Orochimaru's base*

Orochimaru watched as Sound Four trained when he felt some killer intent. He smirked as he watched the Sound Four faint from it, "Well it ssssseemsss that Kusssshina hasss found out our little ssssecret."

*Meanwhile in Konoha*

Fugaku and Hisashi were in the Hokage's office discussing future plans for the village when a feeling of dread washed over them...They then quickly found cover as soon as they recognized the feeling...

*Back in the Land of Waves*

Naruto Saske and Hinata were close to faint at the Killer intent level Kushina was emitting...while also listening to her go through the alphabet of swear words...each one more vulgar then the rest.

Tazuna was knocked out by now by the intense pressure.

Naruto gulped as he looked at Kumi, who was hiding behind a tree. If something scared HER, then they were in trouble...

Kushina stopped her killer intent and swearing before stomping over to Team 7. They, still shaking, grabbed Kunai and held it in front of them. Sometime during this Zabuza had dissappeared...

Kushina inwardly smirked before kneelingg in front of Naruto, narrowing her eyes to study his features. Naruto on the other hand was close to needing a new pair of pants.

 _'What am I doing?! I'm a ninja and she could be an enemy...Even if it's my mom, I have a duty to protect!'_

Naruto steadied his stance and looked directly into Kushina's eyes with a determination he trained with every day.

Kushina's eyes widen slightly recognizing the classic Uzumaki stubbornness and determination in Naruto's eyes, "You really are him..."

Confusion crossed Hinata's and Sasuke's minds as they were first heard Naruto yell mom at this crazy woman. Then this woman stares at him as if she knew him.

Kushina's mind was racing as she stared at Naruto, "Naruto..."

 **((A/N: Not used to writing reunions if you haven't noticed))**

Naruto still stood in his stance...when Kushina wrapped him into a tight embrace, "You're alive..." Naruto's mind blanked before thinking, _'This feeling...it's...warm like when I let Kumi out...but more..'_

His kunai slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kushina as his eyes closed.

Kushina smiled before noticing something, "Naruto? Why don't I feel the Kyuubi's presence inside of you?"

Naruto stiffened as Kushina held him at arm's length. He then chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, "Well...That's a long story but um..."

 _ **'Don't you dare Kit!'**_

 _'Sorry...but I'd rather not face that frying pan...'_

Naruto subtly pointed to the tree with Kumi behind it. Kushina narrowed her eyes before sending the palm of her hand out to the tree. Soon a chain came out and went around the tree wrapping around something, "YIPE! TRAITOR!"

Kushina reeled in her chain as she dragged Kumi, who was clawing at the ground futilessly trying to escape. Kushina looked at her, "How did it get out?"

Naruto's blood boiled slightly, " _She_ is out on my own volition. As for how that is quite a long story."

Kumi gulped as Kushina glared, "H-hey Kushina...Long time hehehe..."

Kushina opened her mouth but Kakashi interjected, "How about we get Tazuna home? Then Naruto can explain as to how Kumi, or Kyubi is out."

"What why?!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Because I am also curious and Kushina-san would..well..." He let the potential threat left in the air.

Naruto gulped as she glanced at Kushina and Kumi, "Right.."

*Later Tazuna's house - Guest room*

After they got Tazuna home and explained the situation. Tsunami had insisted that they stay in the quest room and, by the look in her eye, left no room for argument.

Kumi had turned into her fox form and was curled around Naruto's neck. She had done that for protection and to avoid Kushina wrath with a frying pan..

Kakashi smiled at the sight, "Alright, Naruto. So how did Kumi get out?"

Naruto sighed, "Well I first met Kumi when I was five after a mob beat me up..."

"WHAT!?"

"One thing at a time Kushina-san. I shall explain after..."

Naruto gulped, "ANyways...when I first met her, I honestly wasn't surprised at her or how my mindscape looked. In fact I was glad. Finally someone who actually saw me as a person." He ignored Kushina darkening expression, "Well besides Sasuke and Hinata-chan. She told me about you, mom, and how much we are alike. After I changed the mindscape to something more...hospitable, Kumi and I made a bet. If I could find a way to have her out in the world, she'd teach me a jutsu. Honestly, modifying the seal was very easy once you understand the basics of sealing and the meaning of the kanji on it."

Kushina blinked before rubbing her temples, "I don't know whether I should be proud of you or annoyed...When did this happen?"

"The summer between my second and third year at the academy."

Kushina continued rubbing her temples massaging her headache. On the inside, a part of her was proud of her son's accomplishments, while another is saying seal the kyubi back where it belongs. Kakashi chuckled, "Well I must say I'm impressed. But for now we need to rest. Even after Kushina-san's atack on Zabuza, he will return within the week, so tomorrow we are going to train."

Naruto smiled along with Sasuke and Hinata.

*Roof - Midnight*

Kakashi had decided to take up the watch for tonight. His tudents were drained and he couldn't ask Kushina to do it, since technically she isn't a shinobi of the Leaf.

"Kakashi."

But that wouldn't stop her from bothering him, "Yes?"

"Mind if I ask you something?"

Kakashi shrugged, "As long as it doesn't endanger the village, sure."

Kushina sat down next to him, "I was told that Naruto and Minato was dead. But since Naruto is alive is?"

"No, Minato-sensei is truly dead."

Kushina sighed, "I should've known." They sat in silence for a bit before she looked at him, "What happened to Naruto since..."

Kakashi sighed and was dreading her reaction once he told her, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright...but do you want the sugarcoated version or the true version?"

"Is there a difference?"

Kakashi simply nodded. Kushina gulped, "The true version..."

Kakashi looked out at the night sky, "Well...after you were proclaimed dead, Sarutobi revealed Naruto's status to the council and marked it as an S ranked secret...anyone above the age of 1 found out from a leak. Sarutobi placed Naruto into an orphanage...where he was thrown out of at the age of 3. After a few months of living on the streets, Sarutobi gave him a apartment with an allowance to keep him going. He also assigned about 4 ANBU to guard him. Until he graduated, He has been beaten, stabbed, maimed, and burned more times than could be stopped. Not only that assassins came and tried to kill him. Stores refused to sell to him and he only survived due to some of the Red Light District residents and the Ichiraku family."

Kushina's stomach was in her throat as Kakashi explained Naruto's treatment. It sickened her that not only had they ignored Minato's final wish, but they completely spit on it. "Where were Jiraiya and Tsunade?"

"Jiriaya was managing his spy network and Tsunade...well..."

*Somewhere in the Land of Hot Water*

Jiriaya sneezed and smiled perversely, "Someone must be talking about me..."

"Pervert!"

*Somewhere in a Gambling House*

Tsunade sneezed as she laid down her cards, "Three of a Kind."

"Royal Flush."

"DAMNIT!"

*Back in the Land of Wave*

Kushina sighed, "Great..."

Kakashi simply nodded as she heard her stand and walk away. Whether he knew it or not, the Leaf Village was about to have a drastic change of opinion when they returned.

*Zabuza's hideout*

"You are the supposed Demon of the Mist and here you are, a cowardly dog licking his small wounds!" A very short man yelled at Zabuza, who had a cold compress on his head. "You let a couple of genin and a _woman_ make you retreat. I am paying you good money and I expect results!"

Zabuza growled, "First, Gato, I was caught by surprise which is very rare. Secondly, _don't underestimate women_. They may seem weak but when angered they could take on the Kage if they wanted." _'Mainly kunoichi but he doesn't need to know that.'_

"Ha yeah right! Anyways, GET THE JOB DONE OR I'LL CUT YOU LOOSE!" Gato laughed as he and his two bodyguards left. Zabuza again growled as Haku replaced the compress, "THat man is going to get what's coming to him...Especially with _her_ being here."

"Zabuza-sama, May I ask how you know that woman?"

Zabuza sighed...

*Flashback no jutsu!*

 _A younger version of Zabuza growled as he aimlessly swung his Kubikiribocho, which looked more like a kid playing swordsman with a stick. He snarled as he tossed the oversized butcher's knife into a tree and it embeds itself into said tree._

 _"Shameful..."_

 _Zabuza turned around and looked at a red haired woman with a red hilted sword at her hip. She wore a Green Jonin vest with a dark blue shirt and pants. Zabuza's eyes narrowed at the headband across her forehead, "What do you want Konaha?"_

 _If he was as well informed on the bingo book as he would be as an adult he would've shown respect and...run for dear life. For this was Kushina Uzumaki, Konaha's Red Death and war veteran of the Third Great Ninja War._

 _Kushina sighed, "For such a sword to be handled by an amateur...I'm truly disappointed." Zabuza again growled, "So what?! I was chosen to hold the Kubikiribocho!"_

 _Kushina simply walked over to the Executioner's blade_ **((AN: I'm going with the english version because It's easier to spell))** _and gripped the handle. Zabuza's eyes widened as she pulled the blade like it was in water, "How?! Only the current wielder should be able to handle one of the blades of the swordsman!" Kushina lifted the Executioner's blade onto her shoulder and rested it there, "That is a common misperception. While it's true the blade chooses its wielder, it will allow a master swordsman wield it because it knows that it would be used as it was made to be."_

 _"Oh yeah?! Then how's a woman like you able to wield it?"_

 _A voice came from behind him as the cold metal touched his throat, "Because, unlike you, I know what tis blade is used for...and I know what the sword was ment to be..."_

 _Zabuza gulped, "And that would be?"_

 _"It's meant to be used as a quick kill...at least this blade. While the weakest of the Seven swords, it's prowess in swiftly slicing through enemies has made it's wielder feared and renown by their village. Also the sword has and will always be meant as an extension of the arm...not just a weapon to wield like a kunai or a shuriken."_

 _It was in this moment that Zabuza realized that he was severely outclasses and outmatched. This person was not a normal swordsman. This woman was a master and could easily defeat him and possibly kill him..._

 _"But...I see potential. No the question is...WIll I have to kill you and give this blade to someone worthy of it..."_

 _Zabuza's eyes widened again as the blade flipped around and the handle was now in front of him, "..Or will you accept my offer in training you in the true ways of the swordsman and make you worthy of this blade.* Not only in the eyes of the Executioner, but to your peers."_

 _Zabuza glanced at Kushina. This was the first offer of help he was ever given. In that second, he made a choice that would make him feared..._

 _He grabbed the handle, "Teach me sensei."_

 _"Then let us begin..."_

 _KAI!_

Haku's eyes were wide, "This woman is the same one you spoke of! The one who taught you!" Zabuza nodded, "Until the end of my training with her, I only knew her as Sensei. When I learned her name..." He chuckled, "Let's just say I was extremely glad I didn't insult her hair."

*Next Morning Tazuna's home*

Naruto yawned as he walked down the stairs to the first floor with Kumi, in human form, behind him. He opened his eyes to take notice of Sasuke and Hinata already at the table while Kakashi was against the wall. Tazuna was also at the table along with Inari. He sniffed the air and noted the familiar smell of, "Ramen?"

Kushina's head poped out into the Kitchen doorway, "Oh hey Sochi! Also yes that is what you smell. It's amazing what you can find in the forest!"

Kakashi rolled his eye, _'AKA what you can find in Gato's storehouse...'_

Naruto eyes glistened as he hurriedly sat at the table earning a confused glance from Inari and a knowing glance from Sasuke and Hinata.

Tsunami came out with three bowls while Kushina brought out 5. As Tsunami set the bowls in front of Inari, Tazuna and herself, Kushina slid the bowls to Team seven and kept one for herself. SHe then positioned herself next to Naruto...

Kumi glanced at Kushina, "What about me?"

"THere is a boar in the forest that..."

*Swoosh SLAM*

Kushina blinked as Kumi was now out the door.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke glanced at Kakashi. While they wanted to eat...this was one chance to see Kakashi's face...

They blinked and saw Kakashi...

...moving his mask back onto this nose, "Ah just as I remember it, Kushina-san."

Kushina chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, something Sasuke and Hinata noticed and chalked it up as hereditary since Naruto did the same, "Ah Kaka-chan. I was worried that I might have lost my touch."

The room exploded with laughter and giggling. Naruto pointed at Kakashi, "Kaka-chan! HAHAHA!"

Kakashi sighed, "You had to bring that up..."

"Yes. Yes I did..."

Kakashi sighed as he absentmindedly pulled out his Icha Icha book...only to have a suspiciously sharp chopstick land in between his legs dangerously close to where the sun don't shine. He gulped as he noticed his students eating while Kushina smiled...also an Image of the Shinigami appeared behind her. He put the book away, "Right.."

"Good boy."

Meanwhile Naruto was entranced after his first bite of the ramen, "This is better than Ichiraku..." Kushina smiled brightly at Naruto while Sasuke and Hinata were surprised at Naruto's declaration.

After Kushina finish her bowl (Yes she beat Naruto), She looked at Sasuke and Hinata with calculating eyes. Sasuke gulped, "Yes?"

Kushina pointed at Sasuke, "You're Fugaku's and Mikoto's son aren't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before nodding, "Yes...Do you know them?"

"Yep" She turned her attention to Hinata, "That makes you Hikira's and Hisashi's daughter."

Hinata nods while Sasuke asks again, "How do you know them?"

"Hikira and Mikoto were part of my Genin team."

Sasuke blinked before sighing, "Of course..."

Kushina looked at Hinata again with a mischievious glint in her eye, "So Hinata...Are you Naruto's girlfriend?"

Sasuke snorted to cover a laugh, Naruto almost did a spit take with his ramen, and Hinata...fainted..

*A little while later*

Naruto handed his bowl to Tsunami, who was going to the kitchen anyways, and sighed, "So what's the plan today?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "Well, since we know Zabuza is alive..." He glances briefly at Kushina, who hums innocently, "I'll need to train you.."

"YES FINALLY!"

Kushina stopped humming as she raised and eyebrow, looking at Kakashi, "Finally?"

"Hehehe..."

*One beating of the Frying Pan of Doom later...*

Team 7 snickered as they looked at slightly beat up sensei, while Kushina and Kumi stood of by a tree. THey were currently in a slearing. Kakashi coughed getting their attention, "Welll now I'm going to teach you an exercise that will help you all in the future."

"What is it?!"

"Im going to teach you..."

Sasuke and Naruto leaned foward in anticipation...

"To climb a tree."

Their faces met the ground soon after that...

* * *

 **Fakhouri: I originally stopped here but since I was late in updating...Heres some more!**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!?"

"I could do this when I was 8!"

Kushina chuckled while Kumi sighed at Naruto's exclamation.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Without using your hands."

That shut them up.

"What?"

"How about I show you?"

Kakashi turned to a tree and made the ram sign. Soon after a small, almost undetectable burst came from Kakashi's feet. They watched as he walked to the tre...then walk up it at the same pace...

Kakashi now stood upside down on a branch, "See? I'm channeling chakra into my feet which then also me to stick to the tree. But this requires very fine chakra control."

Naruto gulped, _'Oh great...'_

Three kunai landed in front of them, "Use these to mark you progress..."

* * *

Fakhouri: And that's all! Again SORRY for my horrible updating. Curse these final weeks of school! Anyways um...hmm...Well here's the poll results so far!

 **FemHaku - 7**

 **Sakura - 7**

 **Tayuya - 4**

 **Tenten - 2**

 **Ino - 2**

Fakhouri: So it seems Sakura and Haku are tied for it! Remember I'm only going until the end of the 2nd part of the Chunin exams with this poll! So Review, follow, NO FLAMES please, and don't be afraid to ask questions about the story! Until next time...

 **Ja Ne!**


	18. Mission to Wave Part 3

**Posted June 29th, 2016**

 **A/N: Don't kill me I know I'm...very late at updating this!**

Fakhouri: "Hello people! So I'm honestly surprised about how much attention this has captured! As I said in chapter 11, I'm surprise that this story has made it this far! Thank you all for you support! Any who...Onto some review questions and responses!"

To IDontKnowWhoIAm: "Your vote has been added and I just noticed that I forgot to put it in the last chapter. The poll is for who the Sasuke pairing will be. It is the same as Naruto's, as in it won't play a major part more for the humor of it."

To : "Hmmm...While I'm not a fan of Yaoi I will put it up...Don't expect much because even if it does get vote and wins...it may be a onesided love."

To Guest: "You don't need an account to vote and it has been added to the total."

To Erica and Mexcore: "You are voting for the Sasuke pairing."

To ShadowImageComics, Idris2000, naruhirakiralacus, and ZyiareHellSing: "Thanks for the amazing reviews! I hope to finally get a regular schedule for updates soon so expect it!"

Fakhouri: "Anyways, onto our guest speaker!"

*She pushes the button...and a girl with silver hair and blue eyes comes in...crashing through the almost finished wall.*

?: "Hiya!"

*Fakhouri right eyebrow twitches*

Fakhouri: "Please welcome Mystical..."

Mystical: "Hey Fakhouri! Wow It was hard getting in. How do you leave when there's no door?!"

Fakhouri: *points yet again at the door* "If you looked around you would've found it..."

Mystical: *she sweatdrops* "Oh."

Fakhouri: *grumbles* "Anywho..please say the disclaimer."

Mystical: *smiles happily* "Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto! All rights belong to Mr. Kishimoto!"

Fakhouri: *glances at Mystical with a devious glint in her eyes* "Enjoy another installment of _**Unspoken Friends**_."

* * *

*Last Time*

 _"You have to be kidding me!?"_

 _"I could do this when I was 8!"_

 _Kushina chuckled while Kumi sighed at Naruto's exclamation._

 _Kakashi eye smiled, "Without using your hands."_

 _That shut them up._

 _"What?"_

 _"How about I show you?"_

 _Kakashi turned to a tree and made the ram sign. Soon after a small, almost undetectable burst came from Kakashi's feet. They watched as he walked to the tre...then walk up it at the same pace..._

 _Kakashi now stood upside down on a branch, "See? I'm channeling chakra into my feet which then also me to stick to the tree. But this requires very fine chakra control."_

 _Naruto gulped, 'Oh great...'_

 _Three kunai landed in front of them, "Use these to mark you progress..."_

*And now...*

Naruto picked up the kunai and smirked, "I'll get this before the day is out!" _'I'm screwed...'_

 ** _'You would be correct, kit.'_**

 _'Thank's for the support, fuzzy...'_

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Hinata grabbed the other kunai and went to different trees. Naruto channeled as little chakra into his feet and, once he felt confident, he put his foot to the tree and then the other...

Only to have his butt and head met the clearing very fast, "Ouch..."

Sasuke watched and smirked before channeling chakra to his feet, _'So too little chakra won't stick you to the tree...'_ He took a running start and started out fine...

Until the bark under his feet exploded and sent him flying back from the tree, but not before he marked the tree, _'and too much will send you flying...'_

"Um...Did-d I do it right?"

Naruto and Sasuke, along with Kakashi, looked up to see Hinata siting on a branch about as high as Kakashi was. Kakashi smiled, "Well the girl in the group has the best chakra control. As expect since her clan specializes in chakra based attacks."

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Nice job Hinata-chan!" Hinata's face soon matched a tomato. Sasuke silently chuckled at her reaction. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "So out of the two of you, which one will get it first? The heir of the Red Death or the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha?"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before returning to their trees, increasing their efforts.

As this was happening Kushina glanced at Kumi cautiously when Kumi sighed, "What is it?"

"How are you out? I mean I remember Minato sealing you into Naruto."

Kumi chuckled, "Well that's actually pretty interesting..."

"How so?"

"Naruto seems to have a natural affinity for seals...Not unexpected of one from the Uzumaki and a seal master."

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Ok but..."

Kumi sighed, "Well I first met him after a beating when he was 4..." Kumi started explaining how she came to be Naruto's friend and how see was out. Little did she know that as she explained, Kushina's anger towards the village was steadily growing.

"I see...So Naruto let you out willingly?"

"Yup but I can only appear in this form or a small fox."

"Interesting..."

"You know that first visit I accidentally told him about you. He was so happy that in exchange he changed his mindscape to something more hospitable."

"Wow...what did you tell him exactly.."

*Later at Tazuna's home - Evening*

Team seven, Kushina, and Tazuna's family sat quietly as they ate dinner. Kushina smiled as she set her chopsticks on her plate while Kakashi smirked, "So Sochi did you get tree climbing down?"

She wasn't paying attention because Kumi was catching her up on what's happened in Naruto's life.

"I got farther than I did when I started!"

"Which was what? One step, dobe?"

"Shut it teme!"

Kushina silently chuckled as she watched the friendly banter.

"Why do you even try?"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped to look at Inari. Inari looked at Team Seven, "Why do you try to get stronger!? It's all useless in the end! The strong will always win over the weak!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "So we'll get stronger than them and beat them."

Inari glared at him, "It's impossible! What makes you so arrogant? You are shinobi living in a village with no troubles and living privileged lives! I bet none of you even know what suffering is!"

 **((A/N: I know I'm going to be asked why I did this so early so I did it because I have something else planned to happen on the time it originally happened))**

The room's temperature went down several degrees just as Tsunami was about to reprimand Inari. Naruto was looking down with his hair covering his eyes. Team seven and Kushina glanced at him worriedly while Kumi gulped quietly leaving the room.

Naruto spoke darkly, scaring Inari, "I don't know suffering...Funny...I guess being beat to death countless times, being viewed as a pariah in my own village, living on the streets for a part of my life and not having any family to help me isn't suffering..." He looks at Inari who's eyes filled with dread staring into Naruto now red tinted eyes, "You have a family, a roof over your head, and a regular meal. Most of which I didn't when I was younger than you. So until you have gone through what I have...Shut up."

Naruto stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto opened the door, "To get some fresh air..." He then slammed the door behind him.

Tsunami was silent while Tazuna looked at Kakashi, "Is what he said true..."

Kakashi sighed, "Yes..." Tsunami looked like she would be in tears until the shock and implication of what Kakashi said next, "But he gave you the sugar coated version...In actuality, it was much, much worse...

*Clearing*

Naruto glared at the ground as he walking into the forest, "That brat...thinking he is all that because he's 'suffered..' HA!"

He clenched his fist and let out a snarl as he punched a tree, causing it to shake off some leafs. He then formed the tiger seal, "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Kumi sighed as she watched a massive all out brawl, "Kit..."

*Next morning*

Haku sighed as she walked through the forest with a basket. She was wearing a pink kimono so she could blend in with the crowd easily but also not draw suspicion by Gato's goons. She then thought about what Zabua said, 'She was the one who trained Zabuza-sama...So she must be very powerful then.' She continues this train of thought until she stumbled, quite literally, onto the destroyed clearing. She blinked as she looked around, 'Strange...' Her gaze soon rested on the yellow blob in the middle of the clearing, 'Very strange...'. She approached the yellow blob only to reveal it to be a boy. As she knelt besides him, she immediately notice the headband. She mved her hand towards the boys neck only to go to his shoulder and shake him, "Hey you shouldn't fall asleep out here. You'll catch a cold."

Naruto groaned as he sat up, "Ugh..."

Haku looked at him, "What are you doing out here at this time of day?"

"I may have fallen asleep here after training."

"Training? What kind of training?"

"Ninja training!"

"I see."

"Yep...Anyways what brings you out here at this time of day?"

Haku held up her basket, "I was picking some herbs for a friend who was injured recently."

"Ah. Well whoever they are, they are lucky to have you around."

Haku smiled as she stood, "I'm Haku by the way."

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Haku's eyebrows slightly rose but she schooled her face to a neutral expression, "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I must be getting back though." 'I must tell Zabuza about this.'

Naruto nodded, "Yeah those herbs won't do whoever their for any good here." Haku smiled as she turned around and walked away. She then stopped as she neared the edge of the forest, "Oh and Naruto...I'm a boy." She smirked as she turned and left the clearing, silently laughing at the look that was on Naruto face.

Naruto, meanwhile was doing a very god impression of a goldfish, 'No way she's prettier than Hinata!'

*Meanwhile at Tazuna's house*

Hinata sneezed as she walked out of the door alongside Tazuna. She then blushed as she wished for the person talking about her to be Naruto.

* * *

Fakhouri: And done! Yes it is shorter than my usual chapters but I owe you a continuation of the story. I (hope) that the next chapter will end the Wave arc if not within the next two. AlsoFor those of you who are patient with me, I thank you for that."

*A muffled scream is heard as the camera pans over to a tied up and gagged Mystical*

Fakhouri:*smiles innocently* Anyways onto our poll results for Sasuke pairing!

 **FemHaku - 22**

 **Sakura - 19**

 **Tayuya - 10**

 **Tenten - 5**

 **Ino - 5**

Fakhouri: Well Well well, FemHaku is still in the lead but Sakura is closing is in third while Ino and Tenten is tied for 4th. So continue voting for the pairing because this poll is going till the end of the chunin exams. Also if you want to say the disclaimer let me know! So review, follow, vote and/or suggest a pairing, NO FLAMES please, and finally until next time...

 **JA NE!**


	19. Mission to Wave Part 4

**Posted September 8th, 2016**

*The camera focuses in on Fakhouri, who was sipping at a cup of coffee, staring at the somewhat boarded up wall. Meanwhile, a banging noise is coming from said wall. The camera pans over to the wall to reveal Mystical banging a nail into a very boarded up wall*

Mystical: "I said I was sorry!"

Fakhouri: "Only after trying to leave through another wall..."

Mystical: "I still said it!"

Fakhouri: "Just say the disclaimer then you can leave..."

*Mystical throw the hammer up which goes throw the roof, creating yet another hole*

Mystical: "Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto and I'M FREE!" *runs...through the only still intact wall*

Fakhouri: *sighs* "I swear...Anyways I guess before we start I should say that the two reasons of the lateness of this chapter is because of Band camp and I needed to watch the Wave arc again so I don't leave any details out. Also I shall also have an o-make at the end of this chapter since it took me this long."

*The wall that Mystical went through crumbles down. As it does a crack starts from it and interlinks the holes and destruction in the rest of the structure.*

Fakhouri: "Well...shi-"

 _CRASH CRUMBLE! RUMBLE!_

*Dust obscures the cameras. As the dust settles, it reveals Fakhouri at her desk...surrounded with the rumble that was formerly her studio.*

Fakhouri: "...Next time I'm using steel instead of wood..."

*Her desk then falls apart*

Fakhouri: "Just enjoy the next insert..."

* * *

*Wave Country - Semi-destroyed Clearing*

Naruto stood there, looking in Haku's direction, still looking like a goldfish. Meanwhile Kumi was laughing quietly to herself in a nearby tree.

"Hey dobe you missed breakfast!"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and scowled, "I figured teme!" Naruto's sudden change in attitude made Kumi laugh slightly louder than before. Sasuke rooled his eyes, "Right...Come on, dobe."

Sasuke turned away with Naruto jogging to catch up.

*Later at the bridge- A day before the Bridge attack*

Naruto sighed as he leaned onto the railing of the semi constructed bridge. He had been chosen for guard duty because Sasuke and Hinata had taken the past two days and, while Hinata has the concept of tree walking down, they both needed to train to get a better mastery of it. That and if bandits of any ninja Genin ranked could be easily handled by Naruto's Shadow clones.

Naruto was about to start juggling kunai when he spotted one of the workers approach Tazuna. Naruto shifted his focus to his sense of hearing as the worker sighed, "Hey...Tazuna."

Tazuna, who was looking in the opposite direction, turned around to face him, "Jangu? What is it?"

"I just can't continue working...Gato's thugs are starting harassing us and they are even threatening our families. A few of the other workers are staying but I can't I don't want to bring harm to my family..."

"So instead of trying to build a better future for them...You wish to stay under this bastard's rule?"

"There wouldn't be a future if Gato's..."

Tazuna scowled, "If that is what you wish then leave. The few here and I shall finish this bridge and give hope to those who believe in this. Even if the others leave I shall continue to come everyday and work by myself if I have to. But this bridge will be complete and it will break Gato's control over this land..."

Jangu gulped, "Tazuna we've been friends for years...Don't throw it away over this..."

"I believe it's time for lunch...Don't come back..."

Jangu sighed as he set his helmet on a pile of steel beams and left. Tazuna on the other hand was starting to lose hope. Every day more people have given up. What started out as almost a hundred worker is now down to less than 14...himself included.

Naruto smirked as he walked over to the steel beams and grabbed the helmet, "Hey old man..."

Tazuna snapped out of his downtrodden daze and looked at Naruto. He warched as Naruto set the helmet on his head, "What are you..."

The bridge behind Naruto was then enveloped in a plume of smoke. Tazuna was about to yell until he saw what was there when the smoke dispersed.

Naruto smirked as Tazuna's eyes became the size of saucers, "How about getting some help with this bridge?"

Behind Naruto was about three hundred copies of him, each one wearing a helmet and that same smirk on their face. Tazuna blinked as Naruto tossed his thumb to them, "Just tell them what to do and they should be able to complete the task." Tazuna then did something he hasn't done in a long time. He laughed a joyuos laugh before yell, all while keeping tears from coming out of his eyes, "I need some of you to work on placing the beams this others nail them into place. We also need people to run supplies. Everyone else either start laying the road or help out where you can!"

The clones nodded and went to their jobs, startling the remaining workers. Naruto walked up next to Tazuna as they watched the clones worked.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Naruto hide his surprise, since very few people out side of the people he trusted actually thanked him. He then smirked, "No problem old man."

"I'm never going to get some respect am I?"

"Not likely."

The sound of laughter could be heard throughout the village coming from the bridge.

*Hideout - Evening*

Zabuza growled as he watched the stump of a man, Gato, and his two goons walk into his main chambers. Gato had a scowl on his face and he started to open his big mouth. Zabuza zoned him out as he remembered back to his time training with Kushina.

 _*Flashback no jutsu!*_

 _Zabuza slumped against a tree gasping for air as Kushina sighed, "I think it's time for a break..."_

 _"N-no I can continue!"_

 _Kushina sheathed her blade, "One must know when their body is at the limit..."_

 _Zabuza was about to argue but then realized that it was pointless. She could be as stubborn as a ox when her mind is made up..., "Whatever master..."_

 _Kushina walked over and sat next to Zabuza. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Zabuza broke the silence, "Master?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"May I ask you a question?"_

 _"I believe you just did."_

 _Zabuza sighed as he realized he walked right into that one, "There are...rumors that one of my superiors is...corrupt...What would you do?"_

 _"Well...seeing how you are just a fledgling swordmans, all you can do is not follow that man's orders..."_

 _"But that's insubordination!"_

 _Kushina sighed, "Zabuza...Corrupt and greedy people are all the same...They will use one until their usefulness is run out...then discard them like yesterday's trash."_

 _Zabuza was silent..._

 _*Kai!*_

Zabuza returned to Gato's lecture...just in time for him to say, "...If you and that kid can't get the job down then I'll have my men do it! Seeing how you are nothing more than a untalented assassin!" Gato turned to leave and Zabuza started to compare him to the corrupt officer and other employers...

Out in the hallway, Gato turned to his goons, "Get the best men you two can find and have them take these two out! They are not worth what I am paying them!"

"Yes boss!"

*Later*

"Are you ready Haku?"

She nodded as followed Zabuza out of the hideout...just mere minutes later, 7 men charged in...Second after that the hideout went up in a blaze of fire.

"Haku.."

"Yes Zabuza-sama?"

"For someone with the Ice kekkei genkai...You sure don't skirt around fire."

*Tazuna's house - Night before the attack!*

Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Kushina were downstairs guarding the entrances while Kumi guarded the roof and second floor windows. They were just about to relax when a knock rattled the door. Kakashi and Kushina stood up as Team 7 reached for weapons. Kakashi stood near the door while Kushina rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. The door rattled again and a deep voice, "Hey Kakashi we need to talk!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kushina who shrugged. Kakashi sighed, "What do you want, Zabuza?"

"Well first to be let in! The second I wish to speak to you and Kushina-sama privately!"

Kakashi rolled his eye as he reached to pull up his headband when...

"Let him in.."

..Kushina surprised him yet again. Kakashi looked at her with a flabbergasted expression, "What?"

"I said let him in.."

"But Kushina-"

He shut up as team 7 returned to their relaxed positions, obviously believe that if Kushina wanted to let him in he wasn't the enemy...Kakashi sighed as he was outnumbered...

He opened the door, "Don't try anything..."

Zabuza stepped in with Haku following after him, "Wasn't planning to."

*Guest room*

Kushina laid her sword in front of her as Zabuza did the same. Kakashi, Haku and Team 7 were still downstairs gurading against Gato's goons.

"So what is it Zabuza?"

"You're going to hit me."

"You don't know that."

"I know you."

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "That depends on what you are going to tell me honestly."

Zabuza sighed, "Well...You were right...About how greedy and corrupt people treat those under them.."

"You don't say..."

 _WHACK!_ "AGH!"

Kushina smiled as she made the frying pan in her hand disappear while Zabuza rubbed the swelling welt on his head. He glares but says nothing as it would only lead to more pain for him.

"So what is your plan, my foolish student?"

"Well..."

*Next day - Bridge*

Team 7, Kakashi and Kushina stood around Tazuna as a thick mist drew in. Kushina rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, "Be on guard."

"Eight points...Larynx, spine, lungs, heart, kidneys, subclavian artery, jugular, and liver. Which of these points shall I use..."

The mist thinned revealing the group surrounded by 8 Zabuzas. Kushina smirked as she pulled her blade, "Foolish student...you think this will work?"

"You never know Red Death of Konaha."

The clones suddenly disperse as they get cut in half.

"So your skills haven't diminished since you vanished."

Zabuza and Haku come out of the mist. Zabuza smirked under his bandages, "I guess that you are serious about the fight this time."

Naruto reached into his pouch, "Hinata, keep Tazuna safe. Saskue and I shall deal with the masked ninja." Hinata nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto pulls out kunai and charged Haku while she did the same. They clashed in the middle with Haku holds their kunai in a deadlock with her senbon.

"You are outmatched."

"Oh yeah how?"

"I have one of your arms occupied."

Sasuke smirked, "You're in the same boat."

"Oh really?"

Haku then started preforming one-handed signs as Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened.

 _"Ice Release: Ice Senbon Barrage!"_

Hundreds of senbon formed in the air and were sent flying towards Naruto and Sasuke. They leapt back and dodged and/or deflected them. Naruto growls, "Just our luck..."

Haku started forming more handsigns, "Let's end this quickly... _Secret Ice Release Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors!"_

Kushina and Kakashi started to move forward to help them but Zabuza appears in front of them, "Not going to happen...Your fight is with me!"

*Naruto & Sasuke vs. Haku*

Naruto and Sasuke looked around as a dome of ice walls formed around them. Naruto gulped, "Ah dammit.."

Sasuke growled as he started forming signs and thought, _'Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!'_ **((A/N: This fight will be mostly like the canon after Naruto *clears her throat* stumbled into the dome. So I may not focus to much on this one.))**

The flames poured out of his mouth and struck their target...only to reveal them unharmed. Haku stepped into the mirror, "These mirrors are laced with Chakra making it almost impossible to melt..."

Sasuke growled as Naruto reached into his pouch, "Sasuke cover me for a bit will you?"

"Why?"

Naruto pulled out an ink bottle and a brush, "Take a guess."

Sasuke smirked, "Alright dobe, but hurry with it."

Naruto nodded as he started to write on the ground.

*Kakashi & Kushina vs. Zabuza*

Zabuza rested the Executioner's blade on his shoulder, "Now this is how it's going to go..." Kakashi and Kushina glared at him as he spoke, "We are going to let them fight without our...interference. If you try to help them, I'll go ahead and dice up that bridge builder and that mouse of a girl."

Kakashi pulled up his headband as he thought over the possibilities, _'Hmmm...While he does say he could...one of us can hold him off...but only for awhile. If I can get past him then kushina should be able to hold him off...but then Zabuza would only have to create a clone and get it past her. I could distract him with clones...but he'd counter them with his own clones. Damnit he's right...we can't-'_

"Heya!" A red blur charged Zabuza as Kakashi looked at the location of where Kushina was. He sighed mentally, _'Why do I even bother sometimes...'_

 _CLANG!_

Zabuza brought his sword down to block Kushina red blade from making mince meat out of him, "I see that You are as reckless as ever Kushina-sama."

Kushina growled as she pushed her sword into Zabuza's pushing it back slightly, "Says the one challenged me."

Kakashi pulled out a scrol from his vest, "Kushina!"

"What!"

"Think you can hold him off for a bit?"

"Of course, Dattabane!"

Kakashi smeared blood across the scrol and Kushina and Zabuza exchanged blows. Each of them meeting each other blow for blow. Kushina smirked a she parried one of Zabuza's swing, "It seems that you forgot my first lesson!" Kushina disappeared and reappeared behind Zabuza ready to strike at his back, "Never leave yourself open!" Zabuza's eyes widened before he jumped away,only suffering a cut on his calf. He then charged Kushina and tried to cleave her in half. Kushina jumped back avoiding the blade, "Really, Zabuza? You think that will stop me?"

Kakashi eyes widened as he watched and worked on his techniques. While he had seen Kushina fight before, it's been years since then and her skill haven't diminished. In fact she may have improved.

*General view*

Sasuke started forming signs, "Naruto, You ready?!"

"Yep!"

Sasuke finished, "Then do it! Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"

Naruto slammed his hand on the complex design, "Seal!"

Haku's eyes widened, "They are more skilled then I assumed..."

Kushina and Zabuza continue exchanging blows while Kakashi closed his scroll, "Ninja hounds hunt!"

 _Tap Tap Tap_

"Well well it seems the almighty Zabuza couldn't handle some weaklings.." Gato started on his speech not noticing the smirks on all of the Shinobi' faces.

"So instead of paying you, my men will finish..." Gato's eyes widened as he watch the scene in front of him start to fade away.

"What's going on?!"

"How the heck!"

As the illusion fell, it revealed Team 7, Zabuza, Kushina, and Haku standing there casually.

Kushina smirked, "Well that was easier then planned."

Zabuza nodded, "Very."

Gato stepped back, "But! I saw!

Naruto chuckled, "Genjutsu. It affect all the senses and wraps your mind into seeing that not the truth..."

Zabuza and Haku drew weapons, "And the truth is you are dead..."

*Twenty minutes later*

Most of the thug army is dead, unconscious, or running for the boats or jump off the bridge. Zabuza smirked as he stood over Gato's headless body.

...

..

.

"So...now what?"

* * *

Fakhouri: "FINALLY! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY COMPLETE AFTER 2 MONTHS! Fair warning as the story goes I will be following some Canon so I have to incorperate my ideas into it so don't expect a chapter every week. For those of you still following thank you for your patience! DOn't worry I shall try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one!"

Fakhouri: "Also if you want to say the disclaimer or have someone appear let me know! If you want to let me know your personality so I can get is as accurate as possible!"

Fakhouri: Now here's the Final poll results!

 **FemHaku: 31**

 **Sakura: 30**

 **Tayuya: 13**

 **Ino: 8**

 **Tenten: 6**

Fakhouri: "And it's Femhaku by ONE vote! SO don't hate me! Also I've already had ideas for each pairing so I didn't influence the voting in any way!"

*A set of blueprints is set in front of Fakhouri* FAkhouri: "Anyways as always, review, follow, no flames please! Hopefully next time will be faster! UNtil next time"

 **JA NE!**


	20. Return to the Leaf and Pranks

**Posted October 18, 2016**

*The camera lens comes off and reveals Fakhouri holding a blueprint looking at the pile of construction equipment and steel beams etc.*

Fakhouri: "So that will go there and..."

"Hmph!"

*Fakhouri jumps at the cameraman's not so subtle attempt to get her attention*

Fakhouri: "GAH!" *The blueprint drops to the ground and rolls up like a scroll*

Fakhouri: *chuckles nervously* "H-hi there! So long time no see...Um.."

*A scream of youth is heard and a green blur appear stopping next to Fakhouri*

Fakhouri: "Rock Lee everyone!"

Lee: "Hello youthful readers! Fakhouri where can I get a drink!? I ran all the way from Konoha and I am slightly parched!"

*She points to the table near the supplies* "Over there."

*Lee jogs over as Fakhouri reached down and picks up the blueeprint she then sets it on the desk and notices a bunch of water bottles*

Fakhouri: "Wait...if the water is here..."

*She spins arround and sees Lee...drinking a 16 ounce can of Red Bull...*

Fakhouri: "Oh crap..."

*Lee now known as the green flash started building the new studio*

Fakhouri: "Ok...so anyways I was recounting the votes in the poll and I noticed something...I miscounted on Haku's vote...It's actually 27 in the poll not 28 and 3 in review making both Sakura's and Haku's votes 30. I am pointing out a mistake and this is a huge one! So I have started a FINALS poll for that pairing. I will ONLY have this poll open for one chapter after this one! SO VOTE FAST! Now onto reviews and a small rant...

To guest(Chapter 19): THE POLL WASN'T A FUCKING FAKE ONE! The next person to tell me to kill myself will get reported because I find this extremely appalling that someone is angry/annoyed enough to say this! I'm fine with calling me names but telling me to KILL myself is over the line! If you don't like this story DON'T READ IT! (Rant over)

To Holysheet: "I shall try to have one between the Wave and Chunin Exams arcs."

To wolfedge10: "Let's hope."

To Mystical Magical Ice-Cleopatra: *pulls out a fire extinguisher* "Back back I say! You shall not destroy another studio especially with flames! Also hopefully it will be if it does."

To Firem78910: "Thanks for the beams and hopefully you'll like this one!"

Fakhouri: "So now onto the disclaimer! LEE!"

*the green flash runs by* "Fakhourilegacydoesn'townNaruto!"

Fakhouri: "Alright then...Enjoy!"

* * *

 _*Last time*_

 _Most of the thug army was dead, unconscious, or running for their life or jumping of the bridge._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _"So...now what?"_

 _*And now*_

*Land of Waves - A week later*

Naruto smiled as he walked through the Wave village to the now completed bridge. The past week has been an eventful one. Since Gato's "accident", the village reclaimed their freedom and most of their money. With that, the village did a one eighty. What once was a ghost town was now a rebuilding and soon to be prosperous village again. With Gato, the workers who left while working on the bridge during his reign returned to finish the bridge. Now that the bridge is finished, it was time for Team seven to go home.

 _'With a few others,'_ Naruto thought as he waved to a passing family. Not only was Kushina returning with them, Zabuza and Haku were also. Apparently, they were finally tired of running and want to settle down again. Well Haku did, Zabuza didn't. He was perfectly happy running from the mist...though that changed yesterday after an interesting incident...

 _*Flashback no jutsu!*_

 _Sasuke yawned as he crawled out of the futon and left the guest room. It was very early in the morning and well nature was calling so he made a beeline for the bathroom._

 _Figuring no one would be up he didn't bother to knock..._

 _Only to be greeted by the visage of a towel wearing Haku revealing some...interesting features.._

 _"Umm..."_

 _"..."_

 _They stood frozen like that until Sasuke felt the air around him get cold..._

 _He slowly turned around to see the darkened figure of Zabuza with his eyes glowing red..._

 _"Kid..."_

 _"Y-yes?..."_

 _"Run.."_

 _*Kai!*_

Naruto chuckled as he neared the bridge, _'Never thought I'd see Sasuke run that fast...'_

As he arrived at the bridge, he was somewhat shocked at the crowd that was there. He wandered towards Team 7 through the crowd and joined them, "Quite a crowd huh?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke no one besides Hinata and I speak Uchiha grunts. Use words."

"Hn."

Naruto sighed while Hinata giggled.

Kakashi pulled out his book and skillfully dodged the kunai aimed at his head a minute later, "Let's go."

 **((Just like Iruka's speech im just going to skip the saying goodbye to Inari.))**

*Forest - Going back to Konoha*

Since they weren't in much of a rush, Team 7 and company decided to just take it slow. After the excitement of the C turned A rank mission, it was good to be able to relax. At the front of the group was Zabuza and Kakashi. Behind them, were Sasuke and Haku, who both had slight blushes on their faces. Next where Kushina and Naruto who were chatting nonstop. At the back was Hinata and Kumi.

Kushina smirked at Naruto, "So besides what we know about the glorious food known as ramen and training, what else do you do?"

"Well...I may be a prankster..."

Kushina's interest immediately was piqued, "Oh...and what's you most notable prank?"

"Painting the Hokage's faces.."

Kushina chuckled but it soon turned into a full belly laugh once she heard what he said next, "In broad daylight."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh kami! That's hilarious!"

Naruto smiled, "Of course it was!"

That's when a lightbulb lit up above their heads and everyone else shivered...

"Sochi..."

"Yes?"

"How would you like to prank the Hokage?"

Naruto's smiled turned into his signature foxy grin, "I'm listening.."

*A day later - Konoha*

The group of seven arrived at Konoha's gate without incident but Naruto, Kumi, and Kakashi looked upset. Izumo smirked, "Well well, Kakashi how'd it-" His eyes widened as they landed on Zabuza.

Kakashi approached the eternal guards, "First it was eventful and second they are with me." He took the registration form that Kotetsu, who seems unfazed by this strange development, was holding out to him. Izumo gulped, "Um...well he will s-still need to register..." He then cautiously looks at the Executioner's blade, "And turn over his weapon..."

Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh as he watched the rather comical scene as Zabuza was about to sliice the guards in half only to be stopped by Haku...and the have his weapon taken away a few minutes later...

The group left for the Hokage tower with the disgruntled Zabuza in tow. While back with the guards, Izumo let out a deep sigh, "That was...intense."

"Somewhat."

"What do you mean somewhat!? That was the-"

"I know."

"Then why-"

"This is Konoha. Nothing here is normal. So learn to expect that."

Izumo gave Kotetsu a incredulous look, "What?! There isn't one thing that isn't-"

"Gai."

Izumo wisely shut up after that.

*Later at the Hokage tower*

Sarutobi sighed as he listened to Team Sevens report and kept a cautious eye on the missing ninja. He sighed again, "So..not only did you continue on the mission that was out of your league...You also completed the mission and managed to convince not one but two missing shinobi to join the village..."

Kakashi nodded, "Yep."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose, _'I'm_ _getting too old for this shit...'_

"Also..."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as Kakashi continued, "We found something in Gato's vault..."

Kakashi produced a scroll. he then knelt down and looked at the hokage, waiting to unroll the scroll.

Sarutobi nodded, interested in what could've been in the crime lord's vault that would be even remotely related to the Leaf. Kakashi unrolled the scroll to reveal what looked like a storage seal. He then placed his hand on it and channeled some chakra into the seal causing some smoke to form around the scroll.

As the smoke faded, Sarutobi's eyes widened. In place of the smoke was the "body" of Kushina Uzumaki looked as she did during her funeral. Sarutobi walked around his desk and towards Kushina, "How..."

He knelt down and was about to examine her when...she opened her eyes and smirked, "Gotcha!" Sarutobi fell backwards, his years of shinobi training abandoning him as he saw a somehow alive Kushina stand up and rub the back of her neck. He then looked at the rest of the group and notice Kumi, Naruto and Zabuza very close to bursting out in laughter. He then turned his attention back to Kushina, "But...How.."

"Your wayward student." Sarutobi, Kumi and the Jonin in the room knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I see..." Sarutobi rubbed his chin as he stood up, "I must admit while I'm curious on why, I must call the council and inform them that you are aliv-"

"Nope."

"What?"

Kushina crossed her arms, "Nope I'd rather them not know I'm alive yet."

Sarutobi by now had returned to his chair, "And why would that be?"

"Well one I'd like to spend some time with my Sochi before being hounded by the council and two, I'd rather make a surprise entrance..." Sarutobi shivered as he recognized the look on Kushina's face and sighed, "Alright...I'd like to talk to Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku. The rest of your are free to go."

Kushina smirked as she henged into something simple. Basically she changed her hair color to a bark brom and her eyes were now a green color. Naruto was halfway to the door with Kumi and soon enough Kushina. Hinata and Sasuke left at a more leisurely place and went their separate ways.

Kakashi Zabuza and Haku approached the Hokage's desk as Sarutobi sighed, "You've put me in a tough spot Kakashi...Accepting two missing ninja into our ranks will be seen as a questionable act."

"Well technically Haku isn't a missing ninja. Just a ninja without any affiliation."

Zabuza chuckled as Sarutobi reached for his pipe and lit it with an E-rank fire jutsu. Sarutobi sighed, "Still...Why should I believe that Zabuza wouldn't try what he did in the Mist?"

Zabuza rolled his eyes, "You want a reason. Here's one. If I even thought about betraying the leaf, Kushina would beat the shit out of me."

"And why would she do that?"

"She was my sensei. She taught me the ways of the swordsman."

Sarutobi took a long draw of his pipe, "Alright...Since Haku is just a unaffiliated ninja I can give her the rank of genin...You Zabuza will be her Jonin teacher."

"So I can get my weapon back."

"Yes. Though you will be on probation and I will need to see your abilities before I can allow you access to the secrets that Jonins are allowed to see."

Zabuza shrugged as a ANBU with a cat mask appeared with Zabuza's weapon. Sarutobi smiled, "Welcome to Konoha."

* * *

Fakhouri: *sighs as she looks at the half built building and the now unconscious Lee.* "Well there you have it...I would've wrote more but I think you guys deserved this already."

Fakhouri: "So remember that the final poll is on my profile and will only stay there for at most the next chapter. Which should hopefully take only a week but at most two."

Fakhouri: "So review, follow, NO FLAMES!, if you have anyone you want to do the disclaimer or if you want to do it yourself and until next time!"

 **JA NE!**


	21. Red Light District Craziness

**Posted November 1, 2016**

*The camera opens up to reveal Fakhouri in her half finished studio fiddling with some wires. The cameraman coughs again to get her attention. She turns around and chuckles nervously*

Fakhouri: "Hey guys! So um..I was looking at the reviews and such and I'm giddy to hear that you guys still are interested with my um...interesting updating schedule! So onto the usual review response!"

To ND99sama: "Thanks for the advice! I'm planning on doing a rewrite one day in the future to add description and such but for now I'll try my best. Also I will take your advice on getting a beta!"

To Silver Heart11DOOM (Chapter 1): "While I like that pairing I can't because of how the story is going so far. But maybe one day I'll try that one on a different story!"

To Erica: "Ah Thank you! I hope I can continue to keep you entertained! Also your vote has been added."

To Firem78910: *Takes the cement, bricks, and lightbulbs* "Thanks! Also I pray for Konoha too..."

To ShadowImageComics: "I will try my best! *Places the statue next to the lamp*"

To chirsasbell3: "Please PM me about that one."

To Guest: "Your vote has been added for the Sasuke one."

To waltae: "I just might do that. Also the pranks...well let's say I wouldn't wish to be the target of any of them..."

To Mystical Musical Ice-Cleopatra: *Activates the anti-Yaoi barrier* "Damnit stop trying to destroy my damn studio!"

To Tonlor: "I hope I can keep you interested!"

To Neander, dksamuri, and justafan: "Your votes has been added!

Fakhouri: "Since I'm still working on figuring out which wire connects the button, I'll just say the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! Now enjoy!

* * *

*Konoha Streets - Just outside the Red Light District*

Kushina sighed as she wandered the streets of Konoha. Naruto had ran ahead while Kumi sighed. She then gave Kushina the address and followed after Naruto. So Kushina was lost in a part of town that wasn't there before. So she resorted to the only option left...

Ask for directions...

She looked around and noticed two people around a makeshift table with a shogi board on it.

One of them was a man with red hair put up in a ponytail. He had a katana on his back and a grimy shinobi headband with the affiliation hidden by dirt and other questionable substances. He was an average man.

The other was a woman with black hair in tomboyish hairstyle. She was fair skinned and she was dressed like someone who would work in a bar as the bartender. She also had a headband that was covered with dirt and grim.

Kushina smiled as she approached them, "Hello there."

The red head look at her while the woman moved a piece, "Uh hello."

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm kind of lost."

The man raised an eyebrow, "I guess what are you looking for?"

She holds out the paper with the address on it. The man takes it and looks it over, "Continue down this street and take a right on the third one you pass." He hands the paper back to Kushina, who smiles, "Thanks!"

Kushina walked away, not noticing that the two had vanished in a shunshin when she wasn't looking.

Kushina continued down the street as she was told and was getting the distinct impression that this district wasn't a lawful one. Why? Because she has past three brothels and two slums and she hasn't even past one street. She was barely containing her anger at the condition of where her son was living when she turned at where she was told...

Only to be lead into a dead end alleyway.

"You know I was wondering when they would send another one..."

Kushina turned around to see the pair from earlier along with another man. He had orange hair and was about the same height of the redhead. Though his features were slightly younger. He, like the other two, had a headband covered with dirt and grim. He also had a katana on his back. Kushina resisted the urge to reach for her sealed katana, "What do you mean?"

The woman scoffed, "Really? Playing the ignorant one? We know you are a shinobi..."

"How..."

The orange haired one replied, "We sensed your henge. Only people trained in the Shinobi arts would know how to do that."

Kushina was really close cutting down these three, "Alright...but what do you mean another one?"

"Wow they found a expert one...We mean another assassin."

Kushina's blood froze, _'Assassin...Why would Naruto address have anything to do with...!'_

The men pulled their blades, "Now leave or, on our honor, we will dispose of you."

Kushina's eyes hardened as she unsealed her blade, unconsiously dropping her henge, "Go ahead and try.."

The men smirked not paying attention to the blade she unsealed. The lady on the other hand...

The men charge Kushina while she brought her blade in a defense form. Their blades clashed in a three way block. Kushina gritted her teeth, _'Such power...'_

Meanwhile, the lady gulped as she looked at the blade then at Kushina, "Holy..." She charged the men and proceeded the hit their heads hard enough to send them to the ground. Kushina raised an eyebrow keeping her blade ready. The redhead groan before glancing at the lady, "Rukia what was that for?!" "Yeah what-"

The lady, now identified as Rukia, hissed, "Ichigo, Renji, shut up." She then knelt to one knee, "I'm sorry for their insolence." Renji raised an eyebrow before his eyes landed on Kushina's blade. He gulped and looked at Ichigo, who had done the same. They set their blades in front of them and knelt alongside Rukia.

Kushina was flabbergausted. First they attacked her then they act like she is their leader?!, "What are you doing?!"

Rukia looked down, "I'm sorry, My lady, if we knew you were alive and here we..."

"First off who are you!?"

Rukia blinked. She then remember her headband and tied it to her forehead, the others proceeding to do the same. They then as one, wiped the grim from their headbands revealing the Uzumaki symbol. Rukia then announces some what quietly, "Rukia Uzumaki, under the alias Rukia Kuchiki."

"Renji Uzumaki, under the alias of Renji Abarai."

"Ichigo Uzumaki, under the alias of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kushina's eyes widened and her blade returned to the seal, "U-uzumaki?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes, my lady."

"But how?!"

"We were out on a mission when our village was attacked. We, along with those that were also out on mission, came here under new identities not long after we heard of your death..."

Kushina was beyond surprise not only did some of her clan survive but they were here! Kushina then gained a thought look, "But how did you know it was me Rukia? After all, I didn't return to Uzu until long after the war and Uzu's destruction."

"Your blade was sent before Uzu's destruction. It was placed with seals that only you and your direct blood family could wield it."

Kushina nodded, "Alright...Now rise..and tell me about these assassins."

*At Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto was frantically running around the apartment picking up his clothes and cleaning while Kumi sat on the, for once, made bed. Kumi sighed, "Naruto you don't have to clean everything..."

Naruto shook his head as he tossed in a load of laundry into the beatup dryer he found years ago in an alley, "Oh yes I do!"

"And why would that be?"

"If Kaa-chan saw my room was a mess-!"

Kumi waved her hand dismissively, "She probably wouldn't mind. Heck her room was covered with sealing scrolls and kunai so..."

Naruto rolled his eyes before starting on the pile of grass...correction pile of moldy dishes in the sink.

A few minutes of scraping, cursing, crashin, and sweeping later, his apartment was in at least presentable shape...

"You know if you clean this fast..."

"Not happening."

Kumi smirked, "Not even for ramen?"

"...Maybe.."

Kumi chuckled as a knock was heard from the door and heads to the kitchen, "Naruto why don't you answer it?"

Naruto gulped and walked to the door, almost knowing who was on the other side.

He opened the door and saw Kushina, in her disguise again, and Renji, who was having a case of W.E.S.*, standing behind her.

He resisted the urge to yell as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Renji, "Renji? What brings you here? And more importantly who is she?"

Renji smirked as he caught onto Naruto act and decided to join in, "Well I heard you were back in down and was coming to let you know where the next game is wen I ran into her. She was looking for your place so I helped her."

Naruto's eyebrow raised even higher than they thought possible, "And you trust her?"

Renji shrugged, "More than I trusted your friends when I first met them."

Naruto's eyebrow was still raised as he moved our of the doorway, "Then come on in."

Kushina bow her head slightlyin acknowledgement before proceeding inside with Renji leisurely coming in after her. Kushina began explore while Renji leaned against the wall. Naruto closed the door and went to stand next to Renji, "You sure you trust her."

"Dandelion, If i didn't you know what I would've done."

Naruto nodded, "Right...So where is the next game, To-GAH!" Naruto was promptly shut up by a delicate hand. He glanced at is and followed it up to the warning eyes of Kumi.

"Naruto whatever you do don't say that nickname...At least not in present company."

Renji silently chuckled as Naruto gulped remembering why Kushina was named "The Red Hot Habanero".

Renji pushed off the wall and moved to the door, "Game was going to be here but we can have it at my place."

Kumi removed her hand from Naruto's mouth and walked back to the kitchen area as Naruto numbly looked at Renji, "Alright..I'll be there."

While they were talking, Kushina was examining the living conditions of her sochi...and, while she was impressed it was clean, she could see signs of rot, mold, and other signs of deterioration. The apartment was livable but in a few years would need re-modelling. She started heading back to the living/bedroom area and heard the front door open and close, signalling that Renji had left. She smiled as she looked at her sochi, the genjutsu around her fading away. Naruto turned around as the genjutsu fully disappeared.

 **((A/N: I repeat I suck at these moments so any criticism is helpful!))**

Naruto walked towards Kushina, "So what do you think about our humble place?"

Ksuhina looked around from where she was standing, "Pretty decent...though I'm not a fan of the neighborhood..." Naruto shrugged as he looked out the window, noting that the sun was setting, "Well sometime you just have to live with it besides the rent is cheaper than most places." Naruto headed towards the table then realized that they were short a chair, "I'll be right back." He then went into another room, looking for said chair. Kushina however didn't notice as her mind was racing, _'Then around here is cheaper? But I thought that the rent payment rate was the same across the village.'_

While Kakashi had told her much of Naruto life and how he was treated, he didn't know some facts. Such as that the owner of Naruto's apartment actually chargered less than the flat rate. Compared to every other apartment building in Konoha he was supposedly losing money since they charge more than the flat rate even before the Kyubi attack, they flucuated the rates depending on who was renting.

While Kushina was pondering, Naruto had returned from the room with another chair. This one was old and beat up, but it was enough to sit in. He then went to the kitchen area, "So what are you cooking?"

"It's a surprise."

Naruto chuckled, "Ok can I get a hint at what we would need?"

"Bowls and chopsticks."

Naruto sighed, not getting a clue at what because half of their meals are in bowls, before getting out three bowls and pairs of chopsticks. He then walked over and set them onto the table. By now, Kushina had returned to reality and sat at the table. She was somewhat amazed that Naruto and Kumi had such a close relationship, or at least close enough to talk civilly with each other. She was about to ask him about it as he said down only to have Kumi come in with a pot, "Dinner is served."

She set it down and opened the lid revealing it is...ramen...

There wasn't much talking as both Uzumaki were trying to out eat the other while Kumi was eating hers at a more...normal pace.

*An couple hours later*

After Naruto got beat by Kushina in the unofficial ramen eating contest, they chatted about his life and how his time at the Academy was. Kushina smirked as Naruto talked about Hinata, where if you looked hard enough you could see a subtle blush.

Soon after that though Naruto went to bed...Ok He actually dozed off while talking and Kumi carried him to the bed. Kushina sighed as she sat at the table. Kumi went to the kitchen grabbed a couple of mugs and made some coffee. The coffee was supposed to be drank during dinner but it was forgotten. She walked to the table after heating it up again pouring it in the mug. She set one in front of Kushina as she sat down, "Here." Kushina looked to see the coffee and then eyed Kumi with a wary eye.

Kumi took a sip before answering, "I didn't poison it if that's what you're thinking." Kushina still cautious grabbed the mug and took a drink. After a brief stint of silence, she relaxed, "Decent."

Kumi nodded but didn't respond. Kushina glanced at Kumi fully taking in her appearance since she first 'met' her. Kumi, sensing the stare, decided to ask, "What is it?"

"Are you really female or is this just a form you assumed?"

Kumi chuckled, "Well I am truly female. This form is the form I took for many years before assuming my Bijuu form."

"What do you mean?"

Kumi glanced at her former container, "That is a story for when I can trust you with my life."

Kushina sighed, "Alright..." And brief moment of silence, "How did you convince him to let you out?"

"Easy he offered when we were playing shogi."

"Yes but what made him offer?"

Kumi shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I was content with being where I was."

"Oh?"

"Yep...considering I could actually move and be in this form...unlike Mito and you.." Kushina winced at the small amount of malice from Kumi.

"Right..."

And this is how the night went. Kushina asking the occasional question and Kumi answering until both of them dozed off.

* * *

Fakhouri: "And that's all folks! That's the chapter. And that also means that the poll results are next!"

 **FemHaku: 12 (Poll: 9 Reviews: 3)**

 **Sakura: 7 (Poll: 5 Reviews: 2)**

Fakhouri: "And there you have it! And I have double checked and recounted the review votes since the poll opened so this is FINAL! FemHaku and Sasuke."

Fakhouri: "Anyways you know what I'm going to say, Review follow, NO FLAMES!, and if you want to do the disclaimer or have a suggestion PM me or put it in a review! Until next time..."

 **JA NE!**


	22. Team meetings and Visiting Old Haunts 1

**Posted January 26th, 2017**

Fakhouri: "Alright so I have hit a major inspiration (also having some of it already planned out ahead of time) so hopefully this chapter will be longer then the past 2-3. I was hoping I would have had this done on the one year anniversary but...that didn't happen. As I said in, I believe chapter 12, when I started this story I wasn't expecting to have been writing on it for a YEAR! Thank you so much for your continued support! And now onto the reviews...and another rant..."

To Tonlor: "Thanks!"

To Bad Wolf Jen: " Thanks! Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait!"

To HolySheet: "I was hoping to surprise some people with the crossover! Also I just hope I can do the pairing justice."

To ShadowImageComics: "My condolences to go out to you and their families. While I do not know your pain, I do know the scarring affect it can leave. Also you can bury the body behind back."

To davidbarnes0426: "Well then I hope that I can keep your interest!"

To AMZ-Universe: "Thanks!...Though somehow someone will figure out how to break the studio...again...*Taps AMZ's body with her foot before continuing*

To guest (both) (Chapter 21): *rant mode activated* "Well than it seems you don't have a brain...SINCE I HAVE THE FUCKING POLL RESULTS ON MY PROFILE AND THE REST IN THE FUCKING REVIEWS! I mean seriously I've stated in the chapters during both polls that it would be on my profile and you can vote in the reviews! If you don't like the story or where it may be heading, DON'T FUCKING READ IT! I guess that you are also cowards who use the guest reviews to do this since people can't report anonymous reviewers." *Rant mode deactivated*

Fakhouri: "Sorry about that... I don't remember if I approved or not on the reviews they left but if I have you can see why I say what I did. Anyways the studio is almost done as you can see..."

*Camera pans out to show the almost complete studio all that would remain is the roofing. The camera pans back in on Fakhouri.*

Fakhouri: "Also I've fixed the buttons so please help me welcome.." *She pushes the button and a plume of smoke appears*

*As it disperses it reveals...a short old man.*

?: *Coughs* "What the hell?!"

Fakhouri: "Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage!"

Onoki: "Where the hell am I? And who are you!?"

Fakhouri: "Well first you are in My studio as for who I am, I'm FakhouriLegacy."

Onoki: "What am I doing here then?"

Fakhouri: "You're here to do a disclaimer about me not owning the Naruto."

Onoki: "Didn't you just do that?"

*Fakhouri opens her mouth to respond but promptly shuts it realixing he's right*: "Just go..."

*Onoki smirks and turns to leave...*

CRACK!

Onoki: "GAH!"

Fakhouri: *sighs* "While I deal with the old man." "HEY!" "I hope you enjoy this next installment of Unspoken Friends."

* * *

*The next morning*

Naruto smiled as he looked upon the valley of ramen. All around him were bowls of every type of ramen and a river of broth. He sighed as he sat on the only clear spot in the valley, "Kami please tell me my travels ar-"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Naruto groggily opened his eye not covered by a pillow to glare upon his mortal enemy. Here he was having the best dream he had ever had and it was so rudely interrupted. He was about to punch it into the wall across from his bed when he caught sight of Kumi and Kushina sleeping at the table. Kushina was resting against on the table with her arm under her head, her hair cascading to the floor. Kumi had her head bowed with her hair covering half of her face. To a passer-by it would seem like she was thinking or in deep thought. Naruto however, knew from experience that she was in fact asleep. He smiled at the sight...mainly because he was expecting his apartment to be riddled with various weapons, holes, and other damage. He quietly turned off his alarm and got ready for the day. After eating a quick breakfast he grabbed the blanket from his bed and walked over to Kushina. He then calmly covered her with the blanket before grabbing the empty cups from the table and, after walking to the sink, placed them in it.

He left soon after that.

*Meanwhile - In the apartments across the street*

Renji sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He was yet again thinking about both the future and the past. In the past he was a respected ninja of Whirlpool, even making it into one of the thirteen two man teams that were the guardians of the village. Now he is considered an idiot or worse a criminal. But it was the future that was mainly concerning him. He was nearing the age that most ninja usually die or at best get injured beyond being able to continue being a ninja. But now with the return of Kushina, his hopes of the return of the Uzumaki Clan was revived. He sighed again grumbling slightly, "Damn timing..."

*Twenty minutes later Team sevens meeting area (Bridge)*

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the railing of the bridge, "Why am I not surprised anymore?"

Sasuke, who was sitting on the railing and leaning against the middle post, shrugged as he turned the page of the book he was reading, "Because it's happened so much?"

"True..."

Hinata looked over to them from her spot on ground, "S-still you have to wonder why he called us here. I-I mean wasn't today o-our day off?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yep though you have to remember we are just Genin so we could be called at anytime...to do meaningless chores."

They all sighed as they remembered the D ranks. Naruto looked at the sky, "How long have we been here?"

Sasuke looked at the sky also and calculated the time, "About twenty minutes."

"So another 2 hours and 40 minutes till he actually gets here..."

"Yep.."

Another group sigh

*Meanwhile at Naruto's Apartment*

Kumi grumbled as she started to open her eyes. She brought her head up and rubbed her neck trying to get the knot that had formed from her head being like it was, "Damn...I really need to stop falling asleep like that..." Though she transforms into her fox form to sleep, most nights she is up finishing up writing a few scrolls and trying to remember the jutsu that she promised Naruto. Due this she usually ends up falling asleep as soon as she sits down.

She glanced at Kushina and chuckled silently. Kushina was in the same position as when Naruto left but now there was a slowly growing puddle of drool under her. Kumi stoo up and stretched before sighing and walked to the kitchen wondering what to make.

Which wasn't much since most of the food had to be thrown out due to how long they were gone...So cereal will have to do

Kumi grabbed two bowls and spoons and a box of cereal.

 **((A/N: Your Imagination on the cereal type :P))**

She sits and sets a bowl with the spoon in it in front of both of them before pouring herself one. As she was doing this Kushina began to wake up. Kumi watched as she brought her head up and chuckled at the sight. Kushina's hair was a mess not all of it only from the neck up.

"Have a nice night sleep?

Kushina grumbled in response before grabbing the box and pouring herself a bowl.

"So what are your plans today?"

"What do you *munch* mean?"

Kumi raised an eyebrow, "You are back in Konoha after 12 years. Don't you want to something since you are back."

Kushina continued eating while she thought, _'Damnit...she is right. I do know a few things I could do but also make my big entrance at the next chunin exam...hmm.'_

Kumi smirked while finishing her breakfast, "So?"

Kushina sighed as she sat up straight, "Well there are a few places I was wanting to see."

"Such as?"

Kushina looked out the window at the hokage mountains, "Nothing special..."

Kumi sighed knowing know where Kushina was heading, "Are you sure about this, then? You might not like what you see..."

"I'd rather know what happened to them then hoping that it will be there when I make my big return..."

Kumi stood and grabbed the now empty bowls, "Alright then, but just remember it has been 12 years..."

Kushina stood also not noticing the blanket fall off her shoulders and onto the chair, "I know..."

She turned and walked towards the door while Kumi walked to the kitchen, "I'll be back before dark."

Kumi grunted signifying she heard her. Kushina chuckled as she activated the genjutsu from yesterday.

*Back at the bridge - 10 minutes later*

Naruto sighed again as he shuffled a deck of cards on the ground, "Sooner or later we have to learn to come to these things 3 hours later than what he said..."

Sasuke shrugged, "Yeah..."

Hinata watched quietly.

THey had moved to a position so that they could play cards while they waited.

A passerby stopped and looked at them, "What are you doing?"

This got varied responses

"Waiting."

"Playing cards."

"Plotting our sensei's next humiliation."

The passerby blinked before continuing on his way trying to ignore what he had just heard...

"We are playing shinobi hold'em..."

*With Kushina - Cemetery*

Kushina gulped as she looked at the entrance of the cemetery. She wanted to come here since she was freed from the snakes control but never got around to coming back to Konoha...

"Here goes nothing..."

She walked in and started wandering, looking at the names on the gravestone as she passed them...

* * *

Fakhouri: "Ok I was going to write more but...I'm a couple months behind in updating so the next chapter will be the continuation of this one!"

*Fakhouri grunts as she drags AMZ to the couch*: "ANyways again sorry for my horrible updating but I will try to get the continuation of this chapter up soon!

*She lifts him up then drops him promptly onto the couch*

Fakhouri: "SO you know what comes next. Review, follow, NO flames! If you wish to say the disclaimer just PM me! Also I am looking for a beta so PM if your are interested! Until next time..."

 **JA NE!**


	23. Team meetings and Visiting Old Haunts 2

**Posted March 16th, 2017**

Fakhouri: "Hello people! Yes it's me after...who knows how many months!... Anyways thanks to AXZ (Sorry about that again) the studio is now finished!"

*Camera pans out to reveal the finished studio before zooming back in on Fakhouri*

Fakhouri: "Anyways Let's get started with the usual Review responses (Unless I already corresponded with you in PM :P)"

To Tonlor: "Hope I can continue to please!"

To ss (Guest): "I agree and Thanks!"

To AXZ-Universe: "First you and me both because this will either one be sappy or two cringy. Second No no they won't" *Watchs as he runs out the door to do his 'exercise'*

To ytygr (Chapter 15): "Haha!"

Fakhouri: "Anyways time for the disclaimer!"

*Suddenly the door opens revealing a man in a red trench coat with black feather, black pants ankle high boots and white gloves. He would also be wear a mask*

?: "Have you seen AXZ, an individual that acts like Rock Lee? Basically...annoying?"

Fakhouri: "Uh yeah, but who are you?"

?: "Zenron."

Fakhouri: "Oook...Why are you looking for AXZ?"

Zenron: "He keeps escaping..."

*Fakhouri raises an eyebrow*: "Alright...While you are here would you like to say the disclaimer?"

*Zenron shrugs*: "Sure..."

*He turns to the camera*

Zenron: "Fakhourilegacy doesn't own Naruto. Neither does AXZ."

Fakhouri: "Thanks!"

*Zenron nods before leaving*

Fakhouri: "Anywho here is the next installment of Unspoken Friends!"

* * *

* _Last_ _time_ *

 _Kushina gulped as she looked at the entrance of the cemetery. She wanted to come here since she was freed from the snakes control but never got around to coming back to Konoha...  
_

 _"Here goes nothing..."_

 _She walked in and started wandering, looking at the names on the gravestone as she passed them..._

*Now*

She sighed as she walks past some familiar names. Most were adults from when she was a kid but some where from her genin days. Not many but there were a few.

She continues walking until her eyes landed on what she was looking for. She walked towards the gravestone and read in bold letters.

 _ **MINATO NAMIKAZE Beloved Fourth Hokage and The Yellow Flash.**_

Kushina sighed as some water gathered in her eye, "Why did I think that this would not be here..."

When Kushina learned that Naruto was alive, she thought that Minato was also alive. Even though Kakashi confirmed that Minato was dead, she needed to see for herself. To know without a doubt he was dead.

This was the proof she needed. A single tear rolled down her face as she looked at the gravestone.

"I figured you would be here..."

She turn startled to see Kakashi with his usual attire standing a few feet behind her. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tear and the water in her eye, "Oh Hey Kakashi."

Kakashi stood where he was.

Kushina smiled though it seemed partially forced, "What brings you here?"

Kakashi sighed, "Same thing you are doing, I believe..." He walks forward until he is in front of the gravestone, "Except I'm visiting sensei after my teammates..."

Kushina lowered her head her bangs shadowing her eyes as Kakashi knelt down and brushed some grass and leaves off of the gravestone, "Though I think that Minato would want you to be with Naruto and not here.."

Kushina looked at him, "Isn't that where you should be...I mean you have a team meeting today."

Kakashi stood up and placed his hands in his pocket, "I know...but it's really just me telling them to take the next few days off..."

"Why not tell them individually?"

"I consider this training in patience."

Kushina chuckled quietly, "I see."

Kakashi looks at her with his one eye, "So what are you planning on doing?"

Kushina sighed, "I still have a couple of places I'd like to see before the end of the day.."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright." He then looked at the sky and quickly calculated the time, "I've let them wait long enough."

"Then get moving.."

Kakashi nodded before walking to the entrance of the cemetary. Before he was out of earshot he said something to Kushina, "I must tell you...you might not like what you see even after this..." With that he was gone.

Kushina sighed before saying a quick prayer for Minato and leaving the cemetary, remaking her henge.

 _*Hokage Tower*_

Sarutobi blinked as he looked at the three scrolls in front of him. They all said the same thing but it was where they came from that astounded him.

 _'Cloud Kiri and Iwa..'_

They were correspondence for the upcoming chunin exams, letting him know that they will be sending ninja this time.

Sarutobi sighed, "This will definitely be an interesting exam..." He then thought back to the scroll Kushina gave him shortly after Zabuza and Haku left his office.

"Very interesting indeed..."

 _*Team 7 meeting area*_

Kakashi blinked as he looked at the scene in front of him. After arriving to the meeting spot he immediately noticed a genjutsu over the area. Enough to confuse civilian but not enough to stop anyone above chunin. When his dispelled it for himself he found...

Naruto and Sasuke in nothing but their underwear while Hinata was fully clothed with two neatly folded piles of clothes next to her.

 _'How is my team so strange...'_

Naruto grumbled as he looked at his cards before mentally smirking, "Let's have this be the final hand."

Sasuke, who had folded to avoid further embarassment, sighed, "Finally."

Hinata nodded before revealing her hand, "Four of a kind nines."

HInata gulped. She was sure she had the winning hand and now she was expected to remove and article of clothing. She quickly looked around for a way out before spotting Kakashi, "Ah Kakashi Sensei!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to look at Kakashi with slightly annoyed expressions. The first hand one of them wins and then he arrives.

Kakashi eye smiled before speaking, "Why don't you get dressed then I'll say what I called you here for."

* * *

Fakhouri: "So here is the second part of this chapter. I always planned on ending it there before going into the Chunin arc so next time it will be the chunin exams! Along with some interesting surprises!"

Fakhouri: "In other words, Sorry it's taken me so long to write this one. I was hit with a major writer's block. But anyways Review follow NO FLAMES and if you wish to say the disclaimer let me know through a PM or review! UNtil Next time"

 **JA NE!**


	24. Chunin Exams?

**Posted March 21st, 2017**

Fakhouri: "Hello hello hello! So now that we are back in familiar territory the chapters will hopefully be longer and get those funny bone hurting more! Example I posted this chapter within a week! Now onto the reveiws!"

To RaidenTheSwordsman: "I was tempted to have a ghost there but decided against it...for now."

To Bad Wolf Jen: "Yes I know it was short but it was that or wait at least another month for me to figure out what to include!"

To AXZ-Universe: "First I couldn't do that to sweet Hinata. Second Yes yes she did." *Sits back and watches this game of Cat and mouse on her security cameras*

Fakhouri: "And now we welcome our guest to the stage!"

*She pushes a button on her desk and a plume a smoke appears in it would be a black haired man in a white shirt with a blue design on it, blue jeans, a black backpack on his back along with two swords*

Fakhouri: "Please welcome Firem78910!"

Firem78910: "Thank you for having me."

Fakhouri: "No problem! If you would do the honors?"

Firem78910: "Fakhourilegacy doesn't own Naruto. But neither does anyone on this site." *He would shrug*

Fakhouri: "And now onto the next insert of **Unspoken Friends!** "

* * *

* _A few weeks later*_

After the impromptu team meeting and the days off, Team seven 'leap' right back into the flow of things. Which meant who knows how many Tora capture missions and other menial chores. They weren't thrilled... Kushina had chatted when she would resume her being alive status and have yet to set a date. Zabuza was still on probation while Haku would join Team seven in training when she wasn't with Zabuza. Which brings us to Kumi who was...

"No."

...rejecting Renji yet again. They were currently traveling back to the red light district after shopping for some food.

"Oh come one just one! You never know what might happen!"

Kumi sighed, "No Renji."

"Then Can you at least tell me why?"

Kumi turned her head to look at him, "Why what?"

"Why you won't go on a date with me?"

Kumi resisted the urge to have the palm of her hand meet her face as she sighed, "I'm just not interested in dating right now."

Renji sighed before noticing his building, "Alright..." Kumi continue on her way after wave a goodbye to him.

A few minutes of walking later she froze sensing a familiar signature. No wait...

Kumi's eyes widened, _'Holy shit...'_

She broke into a jog hoping to get home before Naruto.

*Team Seven Training Ground*

"YEOW!"

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto yet again run into a tree. Naruto had asked Kakashi to teach him the shunshin jutsu and like usual Kakashi explained the basics before going to reading Icha Icha...Sasuke was going to ask Kakashi to teach him it also but he thought it would be easily to listen to Naruto tell him how to do it then Kakashi.

"GAH!" Sasuke winced as he watched Naruto fall to the ground holding his family jewels after running into a low stump. Kakashi sat on a tree branch reading his book when he heard the kawing of a hawk. He looked at it with a lazy expression, "I see." He snapped his book closed and jumped down from the tree, "I believe this is enough training for today."

Hinata raised an eyebrow as Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "Are you sure? I mean we've only been at it for a couple of hours." Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. Go enjoy yourselves." Naruto slowly got up as Kakashi shunshined away, "L-let's head to Ichirakus..."

Sasuke and HInata nodded as they help Naruto walk for awhile.

*Team 8 training ground*

Kurenai sighed as Kiba, Shino, and herself watched Sakura panic yet again in a genjutsu, _'If the enemy were to learn of her 'love' then they can use it to their advantage like I am...'_ She released the jutsu as she heard hawk's call over head, "That time already huh?"

*Team 10 training ground*

Asuma sighed as he looked at the shogi board between him and Shikamaru. To the side, Ino and Choji were sparring. Acuma grumbled, "One of these days.." Shikamaru yawned as he moved his piece, "Checkmate." Asuma was close to pulling out his hair when he heard the Hawk over head, "Well then..."

*Later at the Hokage Tower*

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair as he watched everyone chunin and Jonin file into the room. Asuma and Kurenai were near the front. Asuma sighed, "How long do you think Kakashi will take?"

"Well I be-"

"You know I am right here right?"

Everyone besides Sarutobi looked with wide eyes at the notoriously late ninja who was here on time and reading his book!

Sarutobi coughed, "Anyways..." His face turned serious cause all of the ninja gain an somewhat serious attitude. Even Kakashi took up a more or less formal stance. Sarutobi leaned forwards, "As many of you know the CHunin Exams are coming up and we are hosting them this year. What I have been recently told of is that not only will the Sand be here...so will cloud, stone and mist." The veterans of the Third Great Ninja War visibly stiffened while everyone else gulped. "As such this village's security will need to be upted." He looks at Ikibi, who nodded, before continuing, "Onto the next matter of business. WHo here believes that their Genin team is ready for the exams..."

Silence.

The news that all of the Hidden villages will be here startled them before Gai stepped forward, "I am Might Gai, sensei to Tenten Higuarashi Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, and I recommend team 9 for the chunin exams." Asuma smirked before stepping forward also, "Asuma Sarutobi, Team 10's sensei, and I recommend Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi."

In the background Iruka's eye widened as he heard those names...they only continued to widen as this happened.

Kurenai stepped forward, "Kurenai Yuhi, sensei to Sakura Haruno , Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, and I recommend Team 8 for the Chunin exams."

Sarutobi wrote this down and as everyone was about to start chatting.

"Kakashi Hatake, Team 7, and I recommend Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki."

The other sensei's looked at him suspisously before Iruka pushed his way forward, "Wait just a minute!"

The sensei's of teams 7 through 10 looked at Iruka, "I know these students and I cannot believe that they are ready for this!"

Gai looked at Kakashi, "He might be right, Kakashi. Even I waited a year before putting them into the exams." Kakashi looked up from his book, "Hmm? YOu say something Gai?"

Gai clenched his fist and started crying anime tears, "Curse your hip and cool attitude!"

Kakashi then turned to Iruka, "Anyways, what make you believe that they aren't ready."

"I was their sensei so I-"

Kakashi snapped his book shut making a few of the newer Chunin jump, "That is it. You were their sensei now we are. A lot has changed between their time in the academy and now. I would assume that we would know of their abilities otherwise we would be horrible Sensei."

Iruka winced at the harsh tone, "But."

"Iruka. I know you mean well but they are our responsibility now not yours."

Iruka clenched his jaw as Sarutobi sighed, "If we are done, let's move onto another matter."

*A couple of blocks away from Ichiraku*

Naruto sighed as he walked with his team, "Why do you think Kakashi ended training early?"

Sasuke shrugged his hands in his pockets, "Probably had to do something."

Naruto looked blankly at him, "Riiight.."

Hinata giggled at this. It was rare nowadays they had times like this. SHe was going to comment when...

"Hey let me go!"

Naruto head snapped to the side, "Konohamaru.." He ran ahead and turned a corner. Sasuke blinked before following with Hinata behind him, "Hey wait up!"

Around the corner Konohamaru was being held up by his collar by a teen dress in black and his face cover in purple makeu- I mean war paint. Behind him a tall sand blond shake her head sighing.

The first teen growled at Konohamaru, "Why don't you watch where you are going kid!" Konohamaru struggled to get free, "I said I was sorry!"

The girl sighed again, "Come on, Kankuro. We don't have time for this."

"In a second Temari. I need to teach this kid some manners!" He pulled back his fist. Konohamaru closed his eyes and awaited the impact but...

"I would release him if I were you..."

He opened his eye to see Naruto holding Kankuro's arm back. Kankuro's eye widened before growling, "Stay out of this." Temari reached for her fan but felt something touching the base of her spine, "Move and you will be paralyzed from the waist down for days..." Temari turned to see Hinata with her Byakugan active and her fingers pointed at her spine. Kankuro growled again before he and Temari felt a heavy presence and gulped

"Kankuro..."

He flinched as he look a the tree branch, "G-gaara."

The redhead looked coldly at him until Kankuro released Konohamaru. Hinata and Naruto released their respective combatants and leaped in front of Konohamaru. Naruto smirked, "It seem your friend is smart. After all attacking the Hokage's grandson could cause war."

Temari gulped before whacking Kankuro on the back of the head, "Idiot."

"I know the feeling." THey turned to see Sasuke on the tree branch above Gaara. Naruto smirked, "Hey, bastard. Nice of you to join us." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto took notice of the headbands of the three unknowns, "SO what brings three Sand Ninja to the Leaf VIllage?"

Temari sighed as Gaara shunshined next to them, "The Chunin exams of course."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Travel pass then."

The three ninja produced their passes and Naruto nodded as Sasuke join him and Hinata, "Then enjoy your stay. ALso try not to pick any fights. After all...there are eyes everywhere." Gaara looked at them, "What are your names?"

"It is customary to state your name first before asking for someone else's."

"I am Gaara of the Sand. These are my siblings Temari and Kankuro."

NAruto smirked, "NAruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata tried to remain confident, "H-hinata Hyuga."

Gaara nodded before turning around, "We are leaving." With that he left with the other Sand siblings.

Sasuke sighed, "I better get home. Kaa-san wanted me to help around the house."

Hinata nodded, "ANd I need to meet my father for some training." Naruto sighed, "Alright. See ya tomorrow?"

They nodded before parting ways.

*ON a roof top nearby*

"So that is him huh?"

"Yep."

"He looks weak."

SMACK

"Never underestimate the enemy..."

*Evening - Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto sighed as he entered his apartment. Kushina's head popped out from around the corner and smiled, "Welcome home Naruto."

He smiled but before he could respond, Kumi grabbed him, "Emergency now."

Kushina blinked, "What do you mean?"

Kumi looked at her, "Jinchuuiki." Kushina's face hardened, "WHere?"

"I don't know...I am going to contact them through meditation."

Kushina raised an eyebrow while Naruto nodded before sitting in the lotus position. Kumi looked at Kushina, "Guard us until we awake." Kushina nodded still confused.

Kumi sat down in the lotus position and closed her eyes

 _ **"Naruto can you hear me?"**_

 _"Yes Kumi."_

 ** _Good. Now start thinking about the mindscape."_**

 _"Why?"_

 ** _"Just do it!"_**

 _NAruto mentall held his hands up, "Alright sheesh..."_

Before long they were in the mindscape while Kushina guarded them her blade drawn.

*Mindscape*

Naruto crossed his arms as they arrived in a familiar field, "So what was so important?"

Kumi sighed as she felt other presences arriving, "You shall see..." Naruto raised an eyebrow before 7 Hokage tower sized beasts appeared around them each having someone at their feet.

His eyes widened as Kumi coughed, **"Hello everyone..."**

* * *

Fakhouri: "And so begins the Chunin exams! I hope you all liked this chapter! Now I am starting a poll for Naruto's summoning. It is on my profile and will go on until the month of training!"

Fakhouri: "Anywho, you know what I'm going to say! Review, Follow, NO FLAMES, and if you wish to say the disclaimer or have an idea PM or put it in a review! UNtil next time!"

 **JA NE!**


	25. Of Bijuu and Jinchuuuriki

**Posted April 7th, 2017**

The camera opens up to reveal Fakhouri looking over a file folder while rubbing her chin*

Fakhouri: "Hmmm..."

the camera man was about to cough when Fakhouri spoke*

Fakhouri: "Not this time friend."

She turns and looks at the camera*

Fakhouri: "So I finally decided to check the stats for this story and...well it was startling to say the least. Let's see..."

 **Reviews: 164**

 **Communities: 4**

 **Favorites: 237**

 **Follows: 356**

Fakhouri: "As I have previously said when I started this story I wasn't expecting much especially this much interest in this story. So I thank you all for your continued support! To those of your who are new to this story, I quote what I say in a game...WELCOME TO THE HALL OF INSANITY!"

Fakhouri: "Next up as always the review responses!"

To AXZ-Universe: *Watches as he is captured* "You know I am still trying to figure out the people on the roof. I have a basic idea but nothing more. But I can confirm this...It isn't who you are expecting."

To Polaruspax (Chapter 2): "First if a 'retarded amount' is 2 then I must be. Second While I know Naruto is important, I'm giving some emphasis to what happened in his early life after getting kicked out if you noticed the current time attack (not counting any flashbacks) stopped after the second one. Finally I don't consider human beings, fictional or not, assets. You also must realize that the time between the Fourths death and the Thirds reinstatement the Civilian council took advantage of this and create laws that granted them more power then they truly deserved. That is why I put council bashing in the summary. But I commend you being the first flamer in a while to put your name on a review."

Fakhouri: "And now the disclaimer!"

She pushes the button and a cloud of smoke appears. As the cloud dissipates, a small trail of smoke rises. It would be Asuma*

Fakhouri: "Please welcome Asuma Sarutobi!"

Asuma: "Hey."

Fakhouri: "Can you was they disclaimer please?"

*Asuma takes a breath in letting the smoke fill his lungs before he lets out the breath*

Asuma: "Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto or any other characters from other animes. All she own is the OC characters she makes."

Fakhouri: "And now onto the next insert of **Unspoken Friends.** "

* * *

*Mindscape Realm*

Naruto had a shcked look on his face while his fellow Jinchuuriki were confused while Kumi crossed her arms, **"Hello everyone..."**

The One tails bellows out, seeming to not have heard Kumi, **"Who called this meeting?! I thought we agreed never to meet like this again!"**

Kumi's eye twitchs as the Seven tails speaks, **"I do not know brother but I do know it was neither my host or I."**

Naruto glanced at Kumi muttering, "I don't think they heard you...might need to go buji on them for this."

Kumi sighs before she begins to channel her mind. Her clothes slowly melted into her body before her skin grew bright blazing orange fur. Her face started to change to that of a fox as her tails grew and her body became a fox. By time Naruto could eat his weight in Ramen, She was just how he remembered in the stories. Her eyes opened revealing piercing blood red eyes. She was slightly bigger than the other 7 biju, who were the size of the Hokage Towers.

She spoke as Naruto walked to stand just in front of her front paws, **"Silence."**

The other biju froze for a second, which didn't go unnoticed by their hosts before Eight tails glances at the Fox, **"Kurama? You summoned us?"**

She nodded before Two tails chuckled, **"So the one who said that we shouldn't meet again called the meeting. Intriging."**

The Seven Tail's looked around, **"This is odd..."**

Six **"What is?"**

 **"Where is Isobu?"**

Kumi/Kurama raised an eyebrow before hearing the missing voice as he appears, **"Sorry I was late...I was asleep after chasing away some fishers..."**

Kumi nodded, **"That is alright. We were just starting...But first let us move to a different location while our hosts meet each other."**

She glances at Naruto as he shrugs before standing and walking to a nearby forest area. The others slowly followed leaving their respective jinchuuriki to themselves.

Naruto crossed his arms as he glanced at them.

Starting at his Left was Gaara, who had his usual emotionless face on and looked exactly as he did just a few hours prior.

Next was a woman with blond hair tied into a low ponytail, her hands covered in finger less gloves and bandages wrapped from the wrist to the elbow. She was wearing a black and purple blouse and black each having a singular cloud shape on he had to guess she was the at least a head taller then him. On her forehead she wore a Kumo head band.

Continuing going left was a tall man with red hair, beard and mustache, his hair being tied up in the back. He wore a tri pronged crown like helmet adorned with a small ring on the left side his Iwa headband and a metal face cover going across his nose. He would a red shirt and pants with black sandals going up to his mid calfs.

Next was the tallest person there. He was dress from head to toe in red armor on under his had you could see hazel eyes and the Iwa Headband just under his shallow circular hat.

Next was a black haired man dressed in a blue kimono with an orange sash as a belt. In his kimono was a bamboo container while in his hand was a thin stick of bamboo. On his forehead though was the Kiri headband.

Continue on was a tanned girl that he would guess was his age, She had mint green hair and orange eyes. She was dressed in a shirt that stopped about her midriff with mesh armoring underneath and a white apron skirt with fishnet shorts underneath. On her right arm was the Kuso headband.

Finally, was a dark skinned man with a blond hair and goatee. He had the Iron Kanji tattoo on his shoulder and the bull horn on his left cheek. He wore a one shouldered flak jacket, black pants, white and red shin guards and Arm guards. His eyes were hidden behind oval sunglasses and on his forehead was the Kumo headband with a white cloth. He was also scribbling in a notepad strangely enough.

Naruto sighed before plopping down, "Well while our Bijuu discuss whatever why don't we get to know one another?"

The Kumo snorted while the armored man shook his head, speaking, "We may be jinchuuriki but we are not friends. I personally wouldn't associate with a Konoha ninja who got hand fed everything..."

Naruto's expression visibly darkened as the area behind him slowly vanished revealing one of his more vivid memories. Kumi, despite being far away twitched at the memory began in her mind also...

* _Memory*_

 _Naruto was sitting beaten bruised and bleeding in an alley, whimpering in pain. He had just gotten kicked out of the orphanage and was trying to find some food when he was attacked. He didn't understand why but he knew on thing..._

 _He wanted the pain to end. His stab wounds weren't deep enough to fatal injure him. His eyes glanced at the discarded kunai to his right. Slowly he reached over, wincing at the pain and stiffness in his arm, and grabbed the kunai. He pulls it to him and looked at it. He then brought it to his wrist, closing his eyes before making the cut. As he dropped the knife and the blood started pouring out, he idly wondered if anyone would miss him._

 _He then chuckled hollowly as his mind answered the question. No they wouldn't..._

 _*Memory ended*_

The area returns to the normal grass plains and a pungent silence covered the area. The green haired girl looked down while clenching her fist before the Red head speaks, "When was this?"

Naruto crossed his legs before answering, "When I was four."

From the Kumo woman to the Kumo man their eyes widened slightly. Of course they had at once attempted this themselves but were stopped by friend usually...and they were usually soon after their first kill...

"Do not think I showed you this to garner sympathy. I showed you it to show that I am not a ninja who thinks this is a game and was hand fed my entire life."

Gaara looked emotionless at him. But in his eyes were a hint of familiarity before taking a seat, "What is it you suppose we do then?"

Naruto smirked, which unknowingly to him brightened up the area, "Just getting to know each other. Names rank and one thing you like."

Gaara nodded. Without his 'mother' controlling his thoughts, he spoke clearly, "I am Gaara of the Sand. Genin and I like to look out at the stars."

The Kumo woman sighed before crossing her arms, "Yugito Nii, Chunin and my thing I like is sushi.."

The red head smirks, "I'm Roshi, Jounin and mine is curry."

The armored one stayed motionless as he spoke, "Han. Jounin. Tea." This cause many raised eyebrows but they moved on.

Kiri ninja brought the bamboo up the his lips and blew out bubbles?, "Utakata, Chunin and Relaxing."

Kuso girl smiled and held up two finger, "I'm Fu, Genin of Kuso and my personal favorite thing to do is to explore the forest."

Kumo man started...rapping?!, "YO I'm Killer B. Jounin of Kumo and" He was interrupted as a frying pan smacked him dead center.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking at Yugito for an explanation. SHe sighed, "If I didn't do that He would continue rapping..."

Naruto nods and Killer B frowns, "That hurt Yugito!"

"THen stop rapping."

Killer B glared but remained silent as everyone eyes turned to Naruto.

He smiled his signature fox like grin, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a genin of the Leaf and my favorite thing to do is prank the idiot civilians."

Yugito and Fu smirked/smiled while Han and Roshi stiffened slightly. Utakata spoke up, "Now that that is out of the way, I must ask...Who was that woman you walked in with?"

He noticed her enter the midscape with him but he looked at his beast. Next thing he knew The Nine tails was behind Naruto.

"Oh that's Kumi but you would know her as the Kyuubi."

Silence

"What?"

*With the Bijuu*

Kumi sighed as everyone settled in their spots, **"Sorry for inconveniencing you all."**

Matatabi smirked, **"It was of no trouble. Though I am curious as to why you of all of us would call a meeting."**

Isobu nodded, **"I would like to know also."**

Kumi let out a long breath, **"How much do you trust your hosts?"**

Gyuki shrugged, **"I can honestly say I would trust him to back me up if I were human."**

Shukaku shook his head, **"About as far as I can throw him."**

The others, besides Isobu, responded somewhere in between.

Kumi nodded, **"How you you feel about being able to roam around...like we used to?"**

Matatabi raised a figurative eyebrow, **"And how do you propose we do that? It's not like we can simply ask our hosts to release us. After all it would kill them."**

 **"Not releasing just allowing us some freedom."**

Chomei chucklesd sarcastically, **"Right..."**

 **"Just think about it...But talk to your hosts about meeting up in the real world. Then make your decision."**

Her fellow Biju nodded before returning to the meeting area before. She sighed before disappearing along with the others...except one

 **"The coast is clear..."**

A hooded figure stood up on Isobu's shell, "Thank you old friend.."

*Naruto's apartment*

Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes before glancing at Kumi who was also opening her eyes, "So how did it go?"

"Better than I expected."

Naruto nodded as a knock was heard from the door. Kushina instinctively entered a henge as Naruto went to answer it.

"Kakashi Sensei?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as, when he opened the door, Kakashi stood lazily while reading his usual smut, "Yo."

"What brings you here?"

Kakashi reached into his pocket before pulling out a slip of paper, "Couldn't find you earlier so I decided to check here to get this to you."

Naruto took the paper cautiously, "What is it?"

"A chunin exam application form. If you want to participate be at the Academy at eight tomorrow morning." Naruto nodded before Kakashi shunshined out of there. Naruto closed the door and turned to the inside of his house, where Kumi smirked with her arms crossed.

"Well things are about to get very interesting."

* * *

Fakhouri: "And yet another chapter comes to a close. Again thank your for your continued support of this story! But before I give my usual spiel, the poll so far!

 **Naruto Summons**

 **Fox - 1**

 **Toad - 1**

 **Both - 5**

Fakhouri: "Anyways, review, follow, and no flames! Also if you want to say the disclaimer or have a suggestion for a disclaimer don't be afraid to PM or put it in a review! The poll is on my profile and I will accept votes through reviews. So until next time..."

 **JA NE!**


	26. This is Where the Crazies are

**Posted May 1, 2017**

Fakhouri: "Hello again people! I don't really have much to say other then to the reviews!"

To AXZ-Universe: "Yeah it's short but I am slowly working my way back up to the longer chapters! As for the experiences, I think the same things and it's hard not to have one in a chapter when it feels like it is needed. Last the capitalization thing will probably never disappear." *hands Zephyr a GPS tracker to use*

To KistuneLover05: "I'll ignore the guest flamers that have no actual opinions but I will respond to one with an actual opinion on occasion if it warrants a response. Also your vote has been added!"

To Sheaon13: "Hmm I'll add it but if it doesn't get the vote I might use it in my next story."

Fakhouri: "And due to the fact I have yet to hear back from any shinobi I will be saying the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or any other anime/details. All I own is this story!"

* * *

* _Next Morning - Naruto's Apartment*_

Naruto sighed as he glared yet again at the Alarm clock on his nightstand. Just as he was about to punch it a voice stops him, "Don't you dare."

He glances at the couch where Kushina is watching this, "And why not?"

"That's the last one I can find." Kumi yawned in her fox form before standing and stretching. A poof of smoke later and Kumi stands there next to the bed, "Besides don't you have somewhere to be?"

Naruto blinked as his mind boots up and starts searching..

Kushina raised an eyebrow before blinking. During that blink she felt a gust of wind and the door slamming. When she opened them, she was alone with a note on the table.

She sighed as she got up and looked at it.

 _'Sorry! Gotta get to the academy quickly! Talk later!'_

She chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder where your personality came from...Me or Minato.."

* _Meanwhile in the Undercover Uzumaki's meetin area*_

Rukia sighed, "So it's that time of year again.."

Renji nodded, "Yep...But hey at least this time it's in Konoha."

"Tch...That only means that their are more people who are likely to recognize us..." Toshiro said leaning against the wall.

This began a little arguement on the Chunin exams. Usually it was the consensus that the chunin exams wouldn't be discussed...But with Kushina's return and Naruto now being a Genin it was divided on whether they should watch the finals. **((A/N:** **You really expect the clan to doubt Naruto's abilities :P))**

"Silence.."

Almost all of the occupants of the flinched at the low and commanding voice. They looked at the only sitting occupant in the room, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, an old man who was older and wiser than all of them.

He leaned forward on his cane, "If Naruto makes it to the finals, we shall watch. If he doesn't, we will approach him and offer to train him for the next Chunin exams."

The quieter ones among them reluctantly nodded while those who interacted with Naruto daily smirked.

This was going to be an interesting Chunin exams after all.

* _Academy*_

Sasuke sighed as he tapped his foot, "After this long you'd think he'd be on time..."

Hinata nodded, "How long until he gets here do you think?"

Sasuke held up his hand in a sense of Deja vu and counted down from five.

When he reached one a dust cloud stopped in front of them. As the dust cloud clear it revealed Naruto in a heap with Kumi in fox form sitting on him, her tail waving back and forth.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto hopped up and started dusting himself off, "You really need to get up earlier..."

"Shut up _teme..._ "

Hinata smiled as Kumi hopped back up onto Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets, "Shall we?"

Naruto nodded as he lead the way Sasuke and Hinata following close behind.

*Second Floor - _Third Floor*_

Naruto sighed as he climbed the set on flight of stairs as he heard, "Hey let us through!"

"No way!"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the crowd of people at te door. Two people about their age blocked the doorway.

A girl with buns in her hair whined, "Come on we have to go through this door for the exams!"

Naruto observed this and quickly ran through some details in his head before whispering to Hinata, "Can you check for a Genjutsu?"

Hinata nodded as she quietly activated her Byakugan and looked at the door. After a few minutes she sighed, "Yeah. There is. It would seem that we are still on the second floor."

Naruto nodded, "Then this would be to weed out the weak...Come on."

Naruto and company left going up a third flight of stairs and to the exam room.

*Third Floor*

Naruto smirked as they walked down the long hallway. Somehow there weren't more test weeding out the Chunin potentials not ready for what was ahead. As his mind searched for an answer, He noticed that Kakashi was standing in front of the room reading his usual smut.

"Kakashi Sensei, What are you doing here?"

Kakashi glanced at his genin before he does his usual eye smile, "Just waiting."

Naruto crossed is arms raising an eyebrow, "For?"

"To see if you all were here."

Sasuke blinked, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi closed his book, "Well if one of you didn't show I couldn't allow any of you to enter."

Naruto sighed, "So you told us it was our choice without informing us of this..."

Kakashi nodded, "That is correct. But sseeing how you all are here, that point is mute."

Team 7 nodded as Kakashi eyesmiled again, "I wish you luck."

Sasuke chuckled, "Who needs luck when we have Naruto?"

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult..."

Kakashi shook his head before shunshining to the room where the other Jonin were.

Naruto smirked, "Let's get to it."

They walked forward and pushed the doors to the room open...

After they past the doors they swung closed as Team 7 looked around. Naruto quickly spotted Gaara, who was standing with his siblings, Fu, who seemed quite distant from her two teammates, and Yugito, who was listening to her..three teammates. He was about to see if he could get their attention when two banshees howled...

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He froze as to pairs of arms latched onto his neck from behind and, on instinct, entered the Uchiha Brooding mode. Naruto smirked at his friends conundrum as team 8 walked up, "Well look at what the cat dragged in!" Naruto turned to nodded at Kiba and Shino, "Hey guys."

Kiba was about to respond when he noticed the fox. His mind started to get to work before hearing a yawn, "You guys are here too...Troublesome..." They looked at Team 10 who walked up to them. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Shikamaru? I would've thought that this would be to troublesome to participate in...considering you actuall have to do stuff."

"It is..."

"Then why do it?"

Shikamaru remains silent before pointing to Ino, who was bickering with Sakura whiel they were still latched onto the brooding Sasuke, "Ah."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he listened an listend...and he swore he heard snickering from one of the corners in the room.

"I would keep it down it I were you."

The rookies turned to see a tall teen with pale grey hair and round glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and dark purple to black pants. He would adjust his glasses, "I don't think it would be in the best interest to garner any more attention.."

Naruto glanced around and notice the room was eerily quiet before he heard a scoff in his mind, **"This is the best Killer intent this room can make? I felt more from you then these brats."**

 _'Again I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult.'_

Sasuke, having freed himself from the fangirls asked, "Why is that?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses again, "Because you are rookies. Most of the people here have been genin for longer than you have." He would shift his position slightly, "Even some of your fellow leaf are glaring."

"Then why aren't you?"

Kabuto shrugged, "I felt like i could help you instead." He would pull out a stack of cards, "This is shinobi info cards that I compiled on everyone in the exams this year."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And just how would you know this information?"

"Because many of these people have been from past exams."

Sakura blinked, "This isn't your first time?"

Kabuto rubbed the back of his neck sighing, "Actually this would be my seventh time."

Kiba snorted out a laugh, "You must really suck then."

"Or these exams are harder than you think."

Naruto, ignoring Kiba for now decided to ask the obvious question, "So what do you want in exchange for this information?"

Kabuto shrugged again, "Normally I would has for something but I'm feeling generous. Just tell me a name and I'll give you the info." A voice from behind him spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki."

The rookies and Kabuto turned to see a Hyuga clan member, enticing a small gasp from Hinata. Kabuto frowned, "Aw you know the name. That's no fun." No one noticed besides Naruto the devious look in his eyes.

Kabuto pulled out a card and started channeling chakra into it, "Let's see hear..."

* _Meanwhile - Jonin Waiting Room*_

Asuma sighed as his cigarette was yet again taken from him, "Come on Kurenai. Just one."

Kurenai tossed the cigarette into the trash, "Nope."

Kakashi sat opposite of them reading his smut.

In one corner of the room, the Jinchuuriki talked casually with each other. But it was just a cover as they watched the orb in the middle of the room used to watched their teams. Currently it was focused on the Rookie nine.

* _Chunin Exam Room*_

Kabuto looked at the Card and read it off, "Naruto Uzumaki. Rank Genin. Taijutsu and Ninjutsu average with a minimal genjutsu." His eyebrows shot up slightly, "with also level two fuinjutsu...Impressive." Naruto's eyes narrowed as Kabuto continued, "His teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Sensei Kakashi Hatake. His mission record. 27 D ranks Zero C ranks One B rank Zero a ranks and..." His eyebrows shot up quiet a bit, "One S rank. How did you manage that?" This quieted the entire room as they adsorbed this information. Naruto crossed his arms closing his eye thinking he was finished anyways, "Classified."

Kabuto sighed, "No fun...Anyways that's...wait there's one more thing..." He looks at the card and feints a shocked expression, "A-along with all of this...He is the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails Fox..."

Everyone besides those that knew this fact, froze. His fellow rookies glanced at Naruto as he sighed, _'That's just great...'_

 ** _'What do you wish to do?'_**

 _'We might as well prove them right...Might give us an edge..'_

 ** _'Seriously Naruto!?'_**

 _'Hey at least no one will think that you could be Kumi now.'_

 ** _'I hate you...'_**

 _'Love you too.'_

While they were having this discussion, the ANBU had to resist the urge to take Kabuto in. The hokage had order them to ignore his own Decree for the duration of the exams...at least to the shinobi. Naruto sighed again, "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag.."

 **"I would agree.."**

The rookies that were oblivious to his...condition, stared as the fox around Naruto's neck raised it's head opening it's crimson red slitted eyes. The jinchuuriki in both the exam room and the waiting room stared owlish at this development. The fox gracefully leaped from his shoulder and went to be standing Naruto's right. It sat on it's back legs as red chakra began to swirl around it.

As the chakra swirled the small fox grew in size. Slowly the occupants of the room and observers eyes widened and their fear increased as the fox now grew to be the height of Naruto's chest. The swirling stopped as the fox's tail...s swung right to left never crossing each other.

Over the past few years Naruto and Kumi have been working to give Kumi more chakra so she could do more. So fair they only have enough to maintain her transformations. The first two were the easiest but now she can turn into a miniature of her full size. Everyone backed up from the two besides Hinata and Sasuke.

"I think that is enough of the info cards."

Kumi walked towards Kabuto who dropped his deck of cards and rested it's paw on the deck. She channels her chakra and the deck disintegrates. Just as the rookie's started to comprehend what happened a booming voice shook the room.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN OR GET THE HELL OUT!"

Naruto turned to the voice and saw Ikibi standing there with a small force of Chunins. Ikibi looked around the room before speaking, "Alright now-"

He was interrupted be the blond mop of hair in front of him, "Ehem."

Ikibi glared at Naruto, "What?"

Naruto simply held out his hand, "Pay up."

Silence...

The genin were flabbergasted at this display...it shocked them even more when they heard a mumbled curse and Ikibi pulling out a wad of ryo, "Still don't know why I let Kakashi talk me into letting you take his place..."

Naruto smirked as he counted the cash, "Easy. You underestimated me.." He would turn and walk to a aisle seat with Kumi lying down nest to the desk. Ikibi coughed knowing some of the tension he had risen was lost due do that little display, "Anyways...Welcome to the first phase of the exams...Or as I call it...Hell."

Many genin gulped as Ikibi continued.

"Now I will explain the rules. I will not take or tolerate any questions, am I understood?" He motions to the chunin on either side to start handing out pencils and paper. The genin nod as Ikibi begins, "You will have one hour to complete this test. The test consists of 10 questions. As you will see on your papers you only have 9 questions. During the last 15 minutes of the hour I will give out the tenth question."

Sakura blinked, "But wh-"

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS!"

This promptly shut her up.

Ikibi continued, "Now this won't be a normal test...because you will start out with a perfect score." He crossed his arms, "For each question you miss you will lose a point. Now your score will be a team score. So if even one person gets a zero your team will be disqualified."

Sakura quietly groaned while he continued, "These chunin are the best we have. If they spot you cheating five times, you will be disqualified, no mater the score you have."

He looks around and mentally relishes the fear and uncertainty from the genin.

"You may begin."

The sound of paper turning over could be heard.

Naruto quickly scanned through the questions, _'These are at least chunin level questions. Nothing a Genin would know off the top of their head...'_

Sasuke frowned as he looked at his, _'There has to be a hidden meaning to this test...'_

Hinata was thinking the same when the pieces came together.

 _'They want us to cheat.'_

Naruto smirked before subtly signaling to his teammates who spike their chakra activating their dojutsu. Naruto then began working through the questions while Sasuke and Hinata began searching the group. Many of the stronger genin caught on also and began doing the same with thier own skills...until..

"Number 108 disqualified. 93 and 28 follow!"

"Number 7, 19 and 57 disqualified."

Even more numbers were read out in sequence. This continued through the 45 minutes. By the time Ikibi had announced that the 45 minutes were up, almost half of the genin were gone.

"Now before I state the tenth question, there is one more rule."

The rookies eyes twitched as he continued, "This question is optional."

"What?"

"This question is optional. You can choose to take it or not. If you choose not to you and your team is disqualified...But if you choose to take the question..."

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife...

"If you fail this question you can never take these exams again."

Temari stood, "You can't do that!"

Kiba also stood, "Yea some of these genin have been here before!"

Ikibi glared at them, "Well you have the misfortune to get ME as the proctor...What will it be?"

Many genin looked around before people start walking out...by time this was done there were only a quarter of the 100 teams left.

Ikibi glared at the remainder, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

NAruto smirked while silence reigned...

"YOU ALL PASS!"

...

...

..

.

"HUH!?"

* * *

Fakhouri: "Alright that is where this chapter shall end. I know it might seem rushed or even slightly OOC from my usual writing but I just started writing and this is what came out."

Fakhouri: "Anyways here are the current poll results along with the new option!"

 **Both (Fox and Toad) - (poll) 6 (reviews) 1 = 7**

 **Fox - (poll) 4 (reviews) 1 = 5**

 **Toad - 1**

 **Wolf - 1**

Fakhouri: "Remember that this poll is on my profile and can be voted through the reviews! So review follow let me know if you have an idea for a disclaimer or want to do it and NO FLAMES! Until Next time!"

 **"JA NE!"**


	27. NOT A CHAPTER AGAIN!

**Posted June 23, 2017**

 **Yo people! It's been awhile hasn't it hehehe...*runs to the bomb shelter and continues speaking through the speaker* I know I said I would be writing alot since it was summer but...REal Life had different plans. But I can promise you that within the next two weeks I should have the next chapter up or at least ready to be up! Also due to how long I've been gone as soon as I post the next chapter that will be the last time for the poll to be open! So speak up or forever (until the next poll) hold you peace! Either way I can't wait to see how you like the chapter that is in store.**

 **Also a recommendation of a story that I just read that has reminded me that I owe you guys a chapter so go check it out!**

 **Naruto:The Red Dusk by Konoha Civilian - NarutoxTemari pairing Hilarious story! Ongoing**

 **Until I get that chapter ready**

 **JA NE!**


	28. Introducing Anko!

**Posted Octuber 16, 2017**

*Opens to the inside of the studio with Naruto and Kushina looking around*

Naruto: "Oook this is either going to end badly or Fakhouri needs to get her act together..."

Kushina: "Most likely the second one..."

Naruto nods: "Tru-" *Wham* "Damnit!"

Kushina: "SOMEONE TURN ON A DAMN LIGHTS!"

*A flick of a switch is heard and the lights slowly flicker on due to disuse. The camera goes of to the desk which has a fine layer of dust over if and the chair. The camera returns to Naruto holding his nose as he looks up to the bomb shelter that is somehow still in the studio*

Naruto: "What the?"

Kushina walks around the walls, "Must be in there..but where is the door.."

*As she returned to Naruto, a whoosh off air is released from one of the walls causing the dust that isn't directly on the surfaces to scatter. the ection of the wal pushed out and slide upward revealing Fakhouri...though a slightly musky smell permeates from her and the inside of the shelter.*

Kushina coughs before plugging her nose as she looks at Fakhouri, "What the? Why were you in there and what is that smell!"

Fakhouri: "Needed silence...and the smell is from being in there without a shower since I last posted..."

*Fakhouri turns to the camera which is at max zoom ue to the fact the crew was a distance away*

Fakhouri: "Sorry again for the long wait but I have been trying to determine which of the 20 paths that are in my head this chapter was going to go...But before we do that I shall answer questions that haven't been answered since the last true chapter..."

To AXZ-Universe: "First he didn't bet Kakashi convinced Ikibi to let...well youll see. Secondly Tea Time might be implemented in the shippudden arc currently at the earliest but that might change." *Watches as he and Zephyr disappear*

To A random reader, my 2 guys, and vivealanime: "The wait is finally over!"

To Shadow-Mind-Comics: "You shall learn why he didn't get arrested in this chapter. Also my condolences on ShadowImageComics. May he rest in piece."

To Drake Vallion: "Well then WELCOME TO THE STORY OF CRAZINESS! Leave your sanity by the entrance along with what remains of mine."

Fakhouri: "And since I'm late...again...I have closed the poll so here are the results (All chooses are final and double/triple checked)

 **Both - 17 (Poll) 1 (Reviews) = 18 (Total)**

 **Fox - 12 (Poll) 2 (Reviews) = 14 (Total)**

 **Wolf - 5 (Poll) 1 (Reviews) = 6 (Total)**

 **Toad - 2 (Poll) 0 (Reviews) = 2 (Total)**

Fakhouri: "So the winner is both the fox and the toad scrolls sorry that the wolf isn't being implemented...for Naruto...And now for for the disclaimer." *Gestures to Kushina who blinks before speaking.*

"Uh...Fakhouri doesn't own Naruto or Bleach only thing she owns is the odor that she extruding.."

Fakhouri twitches "I hope you enjoy this chapter because while you do...I'm going to find a working shower...So here is the long awaited next installment of **Unspoken Friends."**

* * *

 _*Last Time*_

 _Ikibi glared at the remainder, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"_

 _Naruto smirked while silence reigned..._

 _"YOU ALL PASS!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _"HUH!?"_

 _*And Now*_

Ikibi professionally hid his enjoyment over the prospects reaction, "You pass."

Sakura shot up from her seat, her hands planting themselves onto the table, "Wait! What about the tenth question!?"

"There is no tenth question."

Temari stood up, "If there's no tenth question, then what about the other nine?!"

"They served a purpose."

"And what would that be?"

Ikibi reached behind his head and started to untie his bandana, "They were about acquiring information. Because of our line of work, it can be a powerful weapon." He pulls of the bandana and the room goes silent at the sight.

Naruto winces, ' _Ouch...'_

 ** _'Yeah...That's disturbing...and that's coming from me...'_**

"Information can mean life or death for a ninja." Ikibi continue as the rooms stared. His head was riddled with crisscrossing scars, "As for the tenth question, it was the reason to test your resolve. As a Chunin, you will start leading teams and have to make the tough calls. AN example you are to retrieve a scroll from a stronghold that is vital to the safety of the village but intel was wrong. Do you play it safe and retreat...or do you risk it all to complete the mission by having faith in not only your abilities but your team." He tied his bandana on just as the glass scattered and a banner flew and hung in from of him. It read:

 _The Ever Sexy Anko Mitarashi_

 _2nd Exam Proctor!_

In through the broken window a purple blur can in and landed in front of the banner. Everyone started at the now revealed woman with purple hair in a messy ponytail wearing a overcoat mesh shirt, brown skirt with mesh shorts under them. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination as most of the men and some women in the room found out. She smirked, "Alright maggots! Let's get going!"

Silence...

Ikibi sighed as he walked around the banner, "Anko, you're early."

Anko blinked, "Oh..." SHe looked out at the teams, "25 teams? Slightly more than I expected but still Ikibi!"

"We have a strong bunch here..."

Anko smirked, turned, and was about to speak when she noticed a blond mop of hair approaching her with a fox like smirk, "Oh fuck..."

"Yep."

Naruto stopped in front of her and held out a hand expectantly. She grumbled as she fished into one of the many pockets inside of her overcoat and pulled out a wallet remembering something as she grabbed the money she owed

 _*Flashback*_

 _Anko growled as she tapped her finger against the table, "How long are we going to wait for him?"_

 _"He sent a summons saying that He cant make it so he is sending someone in his place."_

 _She grumbled something under her breath. They were here for poker night and in attendance were Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Hayate Gekko, Gemna Shiranui, Ikibi Morino, and herself. The one missing was Kakashi Hayate...or his substitute..._

 _Just then a knock was heard. Ikibi stood up to answer and, when he did, it reveal a blond headed genin. Ikibi glared at him, "What do you want?"_

 _Naruto blinked unfazed by the glare, "I'm Naruto. I was sent here by Kakashi-sensei..."_

 _"Scarecrow sent a gaki in his place?! HA!"_

 _Naruto held up a wallet of sorts, "He gave me his money."_

 _Anko and the others smirked thinking the same think, 'Easy picking'_

 _"Come on in..."_

 _*A couple hours later*_

 _Anko's eyebrow twitched, 'How'd it turn out like this...'_

 _Everyone at the table were out of money and had been desperate to get their money back..and started strip poker...Everyone was down to their under and headbands expect Anko and Naruto. Anko only having her headband due to the fact she decided to go commando...and Naruto because he currently was collecting almost every hand._

 _Naruto smirked, "Well it seems I win...unless you want to make this last hand interesting.."_

 _Ikibi grumbled, "Oh yeah."_

 _"No matter what you will get your clothes back but..If I win this hand next time I see you you owe me the exact amount you started out with. If you win you get to split the winnings between you."_

 _Anko looked at her hand. She currently had a Straight Flush so the likelihood of him having a better hand was low. She smirked, "Deal."_

 _*Flashback end*_

Anko handed him a wad of cash, "Brat, couldn't have waited till after the exam?"

Naruto smirked, "Nope."

Anko watched as Naruto walked back to his seat counting his profits before speaking, "Anywho. Everyone Follow me to the next Exam!"

*Hokage Tower*

Sarutobi looked out the window as he thought about what he watched in the first exam and the conversation he had earlier this week with Kushina.

* _Flashback*_

 _Sarutobi looked incredulously at Kushina, "You want me to do what?"_

 _"You heard me..."_

 _"Yes I did. But can you just confirm so I know I'm not just, hopefully, having a bad dream?"_

 _Kushina sighed, "I want you to repel the law about revealing his tenant."_

 _"Ok...and why the fuck would I do that?"_

 _"You and I both know his facade needs to end...The mask he puts on has been chipping slowly away but its time for it to come off completely."_

 _Sarutobi sighed as he leans back, "And that's for you to decide?"_

 _Kushina crossed her arms, "No but you and I both know that if it was up to him he would keep his mask and the secret about his tenant till he died."_

 _"You don't know that."_

 _"No. I don't."_

 _"You are fighting a losing arguement."_

 _"Then instead of repelling it just...ignore it for the duration of the exam."_

 _"Alright...wait a minute.."_

 _Kushina smirked as Sarutobi glared at her, "You were aiming for that from the start..."_

 _"Yep."_

 _Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "How did I fall for it..."_

 _Kushina just kept smirking since Sarutobi had already agreed to the terms._

 _*Flashback ends*_

Sarutobi sighed, "I hope your right Kushina...For all of our sakes..."

*Outside the forest of death*

Anko smirked sadistically, "I present to you training ground 44..or as some of us call it..."

"THE FOREST OF DEATH!"

* * *

Fakhouri sighs as she walks back in looking noticeably clean and doesn't smell of rotten food: "Here are some of the answer to a couple of questions and to Shadow his appearance shall be the next Chapter intro."

Fakhouri: "Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always if you want to have someone do the disclaimer or if you want to do it let me know! Other than that review follow NO FLAMES and until next time.."

 **JA NE!**


End file.
